Courage to Find the Strength
by felesseta
Summary: Draco spares Hermione against Lucius' wishes. In retaliation, Lucius decides to make Draco suffer for it. In the end, will love conquer all for Draco and Hermione ? Draco / Hermione Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Draco/Hermione. If you're not a fan, then I doubt you'd like this. But, who knows? Prove me wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harmione slowly became conscious again. Her head felt thick and was dully throbbing, and she was overcome with a wave of nausea, but at least her vision was getting less blurry. She tried to shake her head to wake herself up when she became very aware of the position she was in. She was strapped to a large wooden plank that was suspended upright by chains to the ceiling of a dark dungeon. Her hands were manacled above her head to the top of the board by heavy chains. The room was very dark, and though she could see little else of the rest of her body, she didn't feel much was out of place or injured. When the chains above her gave a loud groan as she briefly struggled against them, she dimly saw two figures make their way towards her from the depths of the darkness beyond. She froze with fear and dread as the figures in black hooded robes stopped close to her and further panicked when she realized she didn't have her wand. Harmione felt her heart about to burst through her chest and was practically gasping for air as the two figures slowly peeled back their hoods. Inhaling sharply, she recognized the two as Lucius Malfoy and his bastard of a son, Draco. Lucius grazed the back of one hand down her cheek and coldly smiled when she violently turned away.  
  
"See what I have brought you, son. The thorn in both our sides. Potter and his friends are really becoming quite the nuisance."  
  
Harmione turned her head back towards them and watched them sneer down at her. Even at seventeen, Draco's expression hadn't changed. Cold, hard, bitter hatred glared out of his eyes.  
  
"A nuisance isn't all Harry is going to be when he finds out what you're up to, Malfoy!" Harmione spit out at Lucius.  
  
"Indeed, but you won't have to worry about that, my dear." He smiled down at her.  
  
"When Harry comes for me, he'll wipe that stupid smirk off your ugly twisted." But she was cut off when Lucius viciously back-handed her.  
  
"You will be civil to me, you disgusting little mudblood!" He bit out the words. Drawing a large serpentine dagger from the folds of his cload, Lucius handed it to his son.  
  
"Now is your chance to prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord. Kill her!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened slightly as he took the dagger from his father's hands. Harmione started to panic even more. "Yeah, do it, Malfoy, and end up just like your putrid father!"  
  
Again she was backhanded for her words, but this time Draco was the oppressor. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way, bitch!" Her mouth and nose were bleeding and a large bruise was beginning to creep across her cheeks.  
  
"What are you waiting for, boy! Kill her and become one of us! This isn't a choice! You have been destined for this moment since your very birth. Take your place with me. Take your rightful place as a pawn for our Dark Lord!" Lucius angrily hissed in his son's ear.  
  
"Draco, please, don't listen to him." Hermione's soft voice urgently whispered to him. Hearing her call her by his first name, a thing she had never done before, made him hesitate, if only for a moment, with the dagger above her heart. "You don't have to do this! You don't have to be a pawn!"  
  
Draco's expression changed from cruel intent, to uncertainty, to righteous wrath. Draco whirled on his father. "She's right. The mudblood bitch is right! I'm not your pawn. I'm not anyone's pawn!" His fury and injured pride shook his slender, but muscular frame. His eyes flashed defiance as he threw the dagger at his father's feet. The next moment, he was loosening the straps that held Hermione much to the girl's surprise. He began to unlock the manacles when Lucius grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him.  
  
"What are you doing, boy?!" He snarled. Draco continued to free Hermione.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm letting her go. As much as I despise the mudblood and her freakish friends, I'm not going to take my revenge just so I can kiss the Dark Lord's ass like you!" Just as he freed Hermione, Lucius punched his son in the jaw sending him stumbling across the room. Hermione slumped to the ground.  
  
"You will do as I say! How dare you defy me?!" he screamed.  
  
Draco wiped blood from his lip. He looked in a fury. His body tensed with violence. "I AM NO ONE'S PAWN!" Draco hollered at his father while lunging for him.  
  
The elder Malfoy quickly pulled out his wand, and before his son's body could slam into him, he blasted Draco with an arc of electricity that sent the boy's body crashing into the far wall. He loomed over his fallen son and reaching down, jerked the boy's chin up to look at him.  
  
"You are my pawn. The sooner you learn that, the longer I let you live. Or perhaps I really should have strangled you at birth." He said cruelly and with undisguised contempt. "Now, get up and kill that vile mudblood."  
  
"No."  
  
Lucius couldn't believe his ears. His son lay slumped over, barely conscious, bleeding and broken, and yet he still defied him. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said no." It was little more than a whisper.  
  
"Then die," Lucius stated matter-of-factly. He raised his wand, but then suddenly crumpled to the ground. Hermione stood behind him with a dislodged brick in her hands. Her eyes had a wild look to them when she dropped the brick and slumped to the floor next to Draco.  
  
"We've got to get you out of here, Draco." She whispered to him, trying to get him to stand up by putting an arm around his body.  
  
"Get away from me, Granger. Save yourself. When he comes to, he's going to kill you." It was said flatly with no emotion behind it. She saw his eyes fluttering as he tried to remain conscious.  
  
"And what do you think he's going to do to you? Look, I'm not leaving here without you. You tried to save me. I'm going to repay the debt."  
  
He could barely form the word, let alone find the strength to force it out. The pain was intense and clouded everything in his mind. "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't like the thought of owing you anything, Malfoy." She gritted her teeth as she hauled him up. Although she regularly exercised, she wasn't all that strong. Yet, if she could find the strength to survive Lucius Malfoy, she would somehow find a way to get his son out of there.  
  
"You've got to help me, Draco." But, it was no use, he had already passed out. She managed to drag him up the stairs, a feat she almost didn't accomplish. Laying him down by a door that led outside, she hunted around until she found a closet. Cursing her luck that she didn't have a wand, she spelled the first broom with enough magic to hopefully carry them back to Hogwarts. Hermione pulled the unconscious form into a sitting position and slid the broom underneath him. She wrapped her arms around his still form behind him and saying the final magic word, maneuvered her way through the open door out into the skies beyond. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione knew if she really wanted to she was well enough to return to Gryffindor Tower, but she didn't feel quite ready yet. Madam Pomfrey fixed her split lip and put a compress on her bruised cheek earlier that morning, declaring her good as new. But, noting the somewhat distressed look the girl kept giving her other patient, Draco Malfoy, she had wisely let the girl rest before sending her off. Hermione couldn't keep from glancing at the still figure. She could tell by the way his chest peacefully rose and fell that he was only sleeping and no longer unconscious because of his injuries. She recalled the nurse's alarmed face after she and Malfoy were carried in here by none other than Professor Snape and Hagrid. Both had come running after a few students noticed her barreling down at them while desperately trying to keep Malfoy from plummeting to the ground. Miraculously, her strength only failed her when she was finally safe in Hagrid's strong arms. Outside in the hall, she could hear Headmaster Dumbledore say to Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and a few other voices she couldn't place that whatever conversation they were having they would need to continue in his office.  
  
"But, Headmaster, you really must reconsider. Something awful happened out there. Something to do with that Malfoy boy. Hermione cannot be safe with him around. Surely, you understand that there could be.." Professor McGonagall began. She was very agitated and upset. She was certain the Malfoy boy was trouble just like his father. Whatever horrible ordeal the two had just gone through, she knew he was somehow responsible for it all, especially now that the Dark Lord was on the rise.  
  
"Surely, Professor, you don't think he would be better off out there. You saw his injuries." Professor Snape countered. It was a well-known fact Draco Malfoy was his favorite student, and his concern for the boy shone through his words.  
  
"Severus is right, Minerva. They are both safer at Hogwarts than out there where we can't keep an eye on them. Now, we really must continue this conversation in my office before those other two arrive to check on their friend. Wherever she is, they can't be far behind." Dumbledore sounded very tired and very anxious to move them all away from there. Hermione couldn't hear much more of what was being said, even though she strained, other than Professor McGonagall declaring a need to find out what really happened. It seemed to be a popular thought when a minute or so later, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley burst into the sickroom instantly firing a million questions at her. But before they could get more than five steps in, Madam Pomfrey put a hand on each of their collars.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't! This is a sickroom, and you two boys are going to respect that. Give the lady some room to breathe! And for all our sakes, keep your voices down. Others are trying to get their rest." Madam Pomfrey nodded her head towards the motionless Malfoy. Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously, and his face started to turn red. Hermione sensed a storm about to break and quickly called her friends over.  
  
"Ron! Harry! How nice of you to visit me! But, really, I'm going to be fine." Hermione smiled at them reassuringly while extending a hand to each of them. Both boys gladly took it. Harry looked genuinely glad to see her, and Ron had a huge grin of relief plastered on his now pleasant face.  
  
"'Mione! What happened to you??" Harry whispered. A worried crease formed across his forehead. "We searched everywhere. It's like you just vanished."  
  
Hermione hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she let it out. She didn't know how to continue for fear of Ron going into a bezerker rage. At her hesitation, both of the boys squeezed her hands. She leaned in closer to make sure they weren't overheard. "Well, you remember how we found out about Malfoy's father, right? I was going over some of our latest research when somebody hexed me from behind. When I woke up, I was in a dungeon at Malfoy Manor and Lucius Malfoy was there and he.." She started to stumble.  
  
"He what, 'Mione?" Ron continued, his face darkening. Harry just patiently listened.  
  
"He tried to kill me." There, she had said it, the thing that she couldn't tell even Dumbledore. There was more to this plot than any of the professors realized, and this latest turn of events was just another twist in the already long list of strange events the three had been cataloging regarding the older Malfoy and the Deatheaters. As was usually the case, the three wouldn't break their silence until the problem was resolved.  
  
"So, where does Malfoy over there fit in?" Harry gestured to Draco. His voice held loathing and curiosity.  
  
"Well, he.." Hermione started to squirm.  
  
At Hermione's obvious discomfort in finishing her sentence, Ron jumped up and loudly said, "I'll kill him! I'll kill that bastard once and for all!"  
  
Harry grabbed him and tried to pull his much larger friend back, but Ron was too worked up to stop now.  
  
"Wait, Ron! He didn't, I mean, he couldn't.. Ron, he saved me!" Hermione didn't know why she didn't tell him that it had been Draco that put the dagger up to her heart, that he had hit her across the face and caused the purplish bruise. However, hearing her words, Ron froze in his tracks. He slowly turned back to Hermione.  
  
"He.saved you?" He incredulously asked while looking from her face to Malfoy's and back again. He couldn't believe this, especially not of Malfoy who had never been known to do a kind thing in his life, let alone for a person with muddle parents.  
  
"Yes, Ron, he saved me after he defied his father. Lucius wanted him to bow before the Dark Lord and Draco wouldn't. He let me go."  
  
"But then why is he in such bad shape? You didn't do all of this? You couldn't have. We found your wand. That's how we knew you were in trouble." Harry looked at her. He could sense she was hiding something.  
  
"All that," she waved her hand at him, "his father did." Hermione's face softened for a moment. "I got him out of there before his father could finish the job."  
  
All three studied the sleeping form when Madam Pomfrey interrupted that it was time the two visitors headed back to class. With a hand on each of their backs, she escorted both out of the room despite the concerned looks they threw back at Hermione who only smiled reassuringly at them. Madam Pomfrey turned back and gave her a searching look, then smiled and left the room.  
  
"So, you didn't tell those two freaks what really happened." Draco said to her with his eyes still closed. Hermione couldn't tell if that was a question or a statement.  
  
"So you've been listening. How long have you been awake?" Her voice held a note of contempt.  
  
"Long enough." His blinked his gray eyes open and looked over at her. Hermione's expression told him he must look pretty bad, hopefully not as bad as he felt. He groaned slightly as he tried to sit up.  
  
"You better not do that. You've got a couple of cracked ribs." Hermione watched him struggle and was surprised at her cautioning him.  
  
"Hmmm, so it would seem." Malfoy gave up his struggle to raise himself. "How'd I get back here?"  
  
"I brought you."  
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah, after you passed out on me." She sounded irritated.  
  
"Well, couldn't help that much." He closed his eyes tightly, and his next words came out strained. "You should have let him kill me."  
  
Hermione gave him a confused look. "Why? Other than you are the most arrogant selfish brat I've ever had the misfortune to know? But I've always fancied Harry or Ron taking you down, just not your own father."  
  
To her surprise, he barked out a laugh. "Yeah, well, what you don't know could fill volumes. Besides, those two goody-goodies wouldn't have the balls to seriously take me down."  
  
"I don't like you calling them goody-goodies like it's some sort of bad thing."  
  
"Oh come on, Granger, they're Gryffindors for crying out loud!"  
  
"Well, Gryffindors are courageous like Harry or like Ron or even like me!" Hermione angrily threw back at him.  
  
Malfoy opened an eye to look at her for a minute before he spoke. "I may have been wrong about you, Granger. Standing up to my father isn't easy." His voice held a twinge of grudging respect. "I should know." He closed his eyes again.  
  
Hermione waited another minute to see if he would continue. "Malfoy?" she called out hesitantly, but when no reply came she finally realized he had fallen back asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco Malfoy carefully made his way back to the Slytherin dungeons after two days recuperating in Madam Pomfrey's sickroom. Although his broken ribs were mended, his sides were still very sore, so he gingerly took his time on the stairs. It would be his first time since returning to Hogwarts that he laid eyes on any of his housemates. Except for Pomfrey's occasional ministrations, no one had visited the young man, not even Professor Snape while that Gryffindor bitch had tons of well-wishers including the constant presence of that obnoxious duo of Potter and Weasley. He couldn't exactly blame his feelings on jealousy when they joyfully arrived to escort her away late yesterday afternoon, but he had not been entirely happy about all the attention she was receiving. He muttered the magic password that would gain him entrance to his own house and was just a little disappointed no one was there to greet him. He chided himself since he should have realized most would be stuck in class. Still, he would have thought at least Crabbe or Goyle would have waited around for him. Hell, he might have even welcomed Pansy Parkinson's usually annoying presence. Sighing, he took himself off to his room to lay down.  
  
A few hours passed when the sounds of Malfoy's housemates in the Common Room caused him to stir. Carefully, he heaved himself out of bed and made his way towards them, but the sudden silence his appearance made caused him to stop and scowl in confusion. They were all just staring at him, not uttering a single word, and quite a few of them had disgusted angry looks on their faces. He silently made his way to one of the couches where two of his younger housemates were seated. Malfoy glanced around with uncertainty and uneasiness written on his face. As he was easing himself onto the couch, the two Slytherin girls hastily got up, but it was in such a manner that Malfoy knew they weren't being polite or courteous.  
  
"All right, what the bloody devil is going on?" Draco angrily cried out. Only silent, reproachful glares replied.  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! You want to explain what the fuck's going on here?" he asked in an exasperated voice, but even they wouldn't face him.  
  
"Answer me, you stupid nimrods." He imperiously commanded.  
  
The two Sytherin thugs looked extremely uncomfortable and kept nervously glancing at each other while sneaking looks at Malfoy. As the silence bore on and no one moved a muscle other to glare at him, Malfoy finally took the hint and headed back to his room. As soon as he slammed his door, the furious whispering maddened him. The next day was even worse as he continued to bear not only the absolute silent treatment from his housemates, but they also went well out of their way to avoid him. When he entered the lavatory, even the first years were quick to exit. The same held true at the breakfast table, as the seats immediately surrounding him, usually filled with his closest henchmen, were empty. It was bad enough no one sat near him in his morning classes, but Professor Snape's Potions class was the worst.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you could demonstrate the potion I asked the rest of the class to memorize last night," Snape coldly stated to a quite taken aback Draco. He started to open his mouth only to snap it shut again. It infuriated him to not only hear Potter and Weasley snickering, but a good handful of his own Slytherins joined in.  
  
"You did manage to learn the potion, didn't you, Mr. Malfoy? Madam Pomfrey mentioned something about ribs, but quite nothing about your brains being addled. You didn't take your little sickroom break as a vacation from your studies?" Snape's voice dripped with sarcasm and some of the girls openly giggled.  
  
Hermione frowned. This certainly didn't sound like the Snape she heard defending Malfoy a few days earlier. Much as she liked seeing the Slytherin get a taste of his own medicine, even this wasn't fair. She knew first hand just what kind of injuries he had sustained. Perhaps even Malfoy deserved a little slack. Her hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, what is it?" The professor asked impatiently. He practically glared at his know-at-all, but brightest pupil.  
  
"I can demonstrate the potion for you." Everyone, including the Professor, couldn't believe she was actually covering for Malfoy. The potion was extremely difficult even for someone as naturally talented as Hermione, and no one ever got it right on the first try. Being asked to demonstrate it was an open invitation for Snape to humiliate an aspiring witch or wizard. Why Hermione would willingly volunteer for such punishment shocked the entire lot of them, not the least of which was Malfoy.  
  
Snape sneered. "Ok, Ms. Granger, be my guest." His hand swept an invitation for her to approach the cauldron at the head of the classroom. His narrowed eyes looked hungry for the torment to begin.  
  
Malfoy couldn't believe the stupid mudblood volunteered for the myriad of degrading and insulting remarks Snape threw at her. He couldn't even enjoy watching the show since he knew it should have been him up there. It also sickened and haunted him that even Snape was against him today. He figured his father must have had a hand in all of this. This must be some sort of sick punishment for defying him when sparing Granger's life. As soon as the class was over, he swore he was going to contact his dad and get to the bottom of all of this.  
  
It wasn't long before the bell rang, and Snape dismissed the class. Normally, the Slytherin Head Professor would have stopped by Malfoy's table to chat a little bit especially about the upcoming Quidditch match, but today he just coldly breezed by. It also didn't help that sitting for so long was making Malfoy's sides ache again, and he was taking longer than normal to gather his books. As he leaned over to pick them all up, a sharp pain shot through one of his ribs, and he inadvertently knocked a few books on the floor. "Shit," he swore, trying to bend down and pick them up without further injuring himself. He could only watch in amazement when the fallen objects floated back up to him. He turned and saw Hermione Granger holding her wand out at him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Granger? I can handle it." Malfoy swept the pile up with one arm, wincing at the pain in his side.  
  
"You're going to overdo it, Malfoy, and get yourself into real trouble." Hermione just looked at him. Her eyes held just a little hint of concern, but mostly annoyance.  
  
"Why the hell do you care? And where's your little nancy-boy friends?"  
  
"I told Harry and Ron to go on without me. I thought you could use a little help."  
  
"I don't recall asking for your help, mudblood, especially with that potion business earlier." Malfoy flashed her a fierce glance, but was momentarily thankful for the conversation as he tried to balance his books in a way that would cause him the least amount of pain.  
  
"Yeah, well, even you didn't deserve to be picked on by Snape like that. Ordinarily, I would have cheered him on, but seeing as you were hurt and all.. I just didn't think it was fair."  
  
"You Gryffindors and your sense of right and wrong," he snorted. "Next thing, you'll be carrying my books for me."  
  
She looked momentarily surprised. "Do you need me to?"  
  
"Of course not, you stupid git! I will never need help from the likes of you." Malfoy sneered at the angry and confused look on Hermione's face.  
  
He marched past her through the door and was a few meters beyond her when he heard her say the lightening spell Potter taught the other students to use on their heavy trunks. The books in his arms weren't putting as much painful pressure on his ribs, and he silently cursed himself for not thinking about using the spell sooner. Despite his initial instinct, he didn't turn around, but instead picked up the pace down the hall ignoring the looks the other students gave him.  
  
Hermione also noticed the odd looks the rest of the student body was giving Malfoy and the incredibly cold treatment he was getting from his housemates and Professor Snape. Judging by the hurt expression on his fine features, Hermione suspected he was just as clueless as she was as to the reason. Harry and Ron jogged up to her.  
  
"What'd you want with him?" Ron stuck a thumb in Malfoy's retreating direction.  
  
"I wanted to find out what was going on with him and that lot of snakes." She frankly answered.  
  
"Well, did you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Find out what's going on."  
  
"No, it's all very strange, Harry. First, he defies his father and then, somehow the rest of Slytherin turns their back on him." Hermione felt frustrated that there seemed to be pieces still missing in their puzzle.  
  
"Well, a fourth year Ravenclaw told me that Lucius was here yesterday talking to the Headmaster and the rest of the Professors. She said that he also stopped by the Slytherin common room before he left," Ron stated in a low voice in case anyone was eavesdropping.  
  
"Do you think Malfoy's dad is punishing him for saving you, 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I suspect so, Harry, but it still doesn't make sense. We know Lucius has something big planned for Malfoy so why would he turn his back on his son, now? You think he'd step up his wooing in bringing Malfoy to the side of the Deatheaters, not alienate him."  
  
Barely visible now, Hermione saught out and found Draco's blonde head. "Whatever's going on, it can't be good."  
  
Both Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione decided the best way to uncover the truth was to follow Draco Malfoy. Eventually, it had to lead to more evidence incriminating himself and his father. After discussing it earlier that evening, Ron and Harry remained violently unconvinced by her arguments. Still, Hermione wasn't easily swayed from a path once she set her mind to it. So it was with practiced ease that she let herself out of Gryffindor Tower without being detected. It also didn't hurt to have Harry's invisibility cloak, she smiled to herself. Harry had been most aggrieved to part with it for the evening, but he grudgingly handed it over when she argued it would help keep her safe. She stealthily made her way down towards the area where the Slytherin dungeons would be located. Hermione had a feeling that Draco would leave to visit his father, at the very least to demand answers for his shabby treatment at Hogwarts over the last twenty-four hours, and she wasn't disappointed. Nearing the stroke of midnight, Draco made his way out of the secret Slytherin dungeon entrance. He was using a spell that made him invisible to anyone not looking for him, but that didn't affect Hermione any. She followed at a safe distance as he made his way out of Hogwarts and towards the dark forest. They eventually came to a clearing in the trees. Standing in the pale moonlight was the nefarious looking Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You got my owl's message, I see," Draco greeted his father with a grim, determined look on his face. Hermione saw the tension knotting his shoulders under his green wizard's robes. Lucius cocked his head to the side and frowned at his son, but said nothing.  
  
"So, what's with the treatment at Hogwarts?" Draco drawled, nodding back towards the school.  
  
"I had to make a point, boy. No one dares defy me, least of all a spoiled brat like you," Lucius snarled. "It's amazing how people will act when they hear a Slytherin pure-blood stuck up for a disgusting Gryffindor mudblood. I simply told them and Professor Snape you were no longer worthy of even their words, let alone their company."  
  
"But I bet you didn't tell them exactly what we were doing when I saved the bitch's hide, did you?" Draco countered.  
  
One side of Lucius's mouth twitched into a smile. "No, I didn't need to. They seemed to hear all they needed to ostracize you without including that little tidbit."  
  
Draco's fists clenched. "I want it to end. I want you to make everything like it was."  
  
"Oh, Draco, dear son, I can't possibly do that. At least, not while you let that Gryffindor whore live. You know the price to get back in my, and the Dark Lord's, good graces." He was all smiles and false sympathy now.  
  
"What? So I can continue to be your pawn?" He answered, strongly laced with sarcasm and contempt.  
  
"An..unfortunate choice of words. Would being called a soldier in the Dark Lord's army suit you more?"  
  
"Either way, if I do decide to join up with you and the rest of the Death Eaters, it will be on my own terms." He put a hard emphasis on the word "if."  
  
Lucius laughed darkly. "You still don't seem to understand. You don't have a choice. Everything you hold dear, I gave to you. Everything you love comes from me." Lucius's eyes narrowed and all pleasantness was erased from his voice.  
  
"And I can take it all, everything, away like that." Lucius snapped his fingers startling both the hidden Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Do your worst, father. I won't be bullied into this."  
  
"I warn you, Draco. This is your last chance. Give in to me now or," he paused for effect, "I have no son."  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, clenched his jaw, but refused to give him an answer.  
  
Lucius shook his head and had an extremely disappointed look on his face. "Very well. I see you've made your choice." He took out his wand and smiled at the obvious flinching of his son. He uttered a few magic words and disappeared in a dark cloud of oily smoke.  
  
Hermione looked back at Draco who had his eyes closed. The boy fell to his knees, obviously defeated. It took a few moments before Hermione realized that Draco Malfoy was silently crying. She was transfixed by the sight of his tears falling on the soft dark green grass. She almost jumped out of her skin when Draco suddenly pounded the earth with both of his fists and uttered a soul-piercing yell at the cold stars above. She was so startled she didn't notice the cloak fall away from her face and portion of her body. They both remained frozen in their positions. One was slumped over drowning in misery. The other had her head bowed, silently commiserating with his pain, tears staining her cheeks. Never before in her life had Harmione Granger felt so sorry for someone, even someone as nasty and horrible as Draco Malfoy. No one deserved to have parents who didn't love them or support them. Suppose her parents gave her an ultimatum to either become a fellow dentist or risk losing their love forever. Even though the thought that someone's parents could be so cruel and heartless was absurd, here she was witnessing its tragedy with her own eyes. Softly, she sniffled.  
  
Draco's head instantly popped up and his body become excruciatingly alert. Wand immediately in hand, he scanned the area looking for the owner of the sound. Harmione froze, panic consuming her as she fumbled for the hood of the cloak. But she wasn't quick enough. "Granger?!" Draco incredulously asked. "What the fuck are you doing out here?"  
  
Forgetting her panic because it might get her killed, she tried her best to calmly reply, "What do you think I'm doing out here?" Her voice was shaky but adequately cocky.  
  
Draco tilted his head to look at her. His emotions were a mixture of shock and anger. "Are you following me, mudblood?"  
  
Harmione visibly bristled. "I hate it when you call me that. Yes, I was following you."  
  
"Why?" His eyes had a dangerous glint to them, and he advanced menacingly towards her.  
  
"Because I think you're up to something, Malfoy, and I'm going to find out what." She thrust her chin out defiantly and clutched her own wand tightly in her fist. A million hexes and anti-hexes sprang to mind.  
  
Through a clenched jaw and only a few paces away he said, "So you thought to follow me out into the dark forest so you could what? Listen in on conversations you should have never heard?"  
  
Hermione gulped and backed up a step. She had never seen Draco look so evil before. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Just because he refused to take her life once didn't warrant a repeat performance. "Malfoy, I.."  
  
"What, mudblood, you're going to run back to your little Gryffindor friends and tell them that poor Draco Malfoy had a fight with his father? Are you going to tell them that you saw him cry?" The voice was cold and full of malicious intent. He was inches from her now, his eyes boring holes into hers. He reached up to grab her hair.  
  
Hermione was scared out of her mind. In a tiny, frightened voice she whispered, "Draco, please.."  
  
That seemed to stop him because his eyes took on a startled look. That was the second time she said his first name and again it made him pause. He just continued to stare at her and then at his fingers in her hair. After a few moments of staring at and feeling the texture of her honey-colored hair in his hand, he pulled away like he had been burned.  
  
"Get away from me, Granger." Malfoy turned his back to her and walked off into the field.  
  
Harmione stood there staring at him with a mixture of terror and wonderment, then she turned and fled as fast her feet would go back towards Hogwarts. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry Potter stood looking out of the window for any signs of Hermione's return. He continued to mutter curses under his breath for letting her go out on her own. She'd been gone a few hours now, and a deep horrible feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach. He glanced back at the sleeping figure of Ron Weasley whom he'd had to spell into sleep because Ron had worked himself into such an agitated state that Harry feared he'd wake the whole tower. Hoping it wouldn't come to the point he'd need to wake Ron up to go in search of Hermione, Harry again turned back to scanning the treeline for any sign of the missing girl.  
  
There! Just like when she entered the forest after Draco, Harry saw some of the low branches on a few trees violently shiver, and he watched a few bushes look like someone brushed by them. Hermione was on her way back, and she was coming back at a fairly good speed. Harry left the window and made his way down the tower to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room careful not to be detected. A few minutes later, the secret entrance swung open and a breeze blew by the hidden wizard. Harry reached out at the last second and pulled the cloak off Hermione. She almost cried out in surprise, but he put a hand across her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhhh," he whispered, "it's only me, 'Mione." Hermione nodded and gestured for him to get under the cloak, which he promptly did. They backed out of the Gryffindor common room and made their way to the empty girl's lavatory on the second floor like they had done on countless occasions when they needed a private place to talk. Luckily, Moaning Myrtle was off someplace else when they entered, and the entire place was theirs.  
  
"What happened out there,'Mione? You look scared to death." Harry's voice was full of frightened concern for his closest female friend.  
  
Hermione was leaning over a sink, clutching it with both fists and her eyes were screwed shut. Harry thought for a moment she would be sick. "Oh, Harry, it was so awful."  
  
Her voice was quavering, and Hermione had tears in her eyes when she looked at him. Harry felt the deep furious rage that mostly surfaced in his friend Ron, but he had no time to react because Hermione suddenly threw her arms around Harry and was crying into his shoulder. His arms came around her as they had done countless times when she was sad or hurt or stressing over some big exam. The brotherly love he felt for the girl swelled in his heart, banishing the dark fury of a moment before. Still, he had to know what was going on. ""Mione, what happened?"  
  
Hermione's soft cries stilled. "Lucius disowned Malfoy, Harry, when he wouldn't give in to his father's requests."  
  
"What did Lucius Malfoy want?"  
  
The room was deathly quiet when Hermione answered. "He.he wanted Malfoy to kill me. He said if Malfoy did, then every bad thing that had been happening to him would go away. But, Malfoy refused saying he did things on his own terms. So, Lucius said he would disown him if he didn't obey, but Malfoy didn't answer him, so Lucius just said he'd made his choice and disappeared. Then, he.," but Hermione caught herself and didn't continue.  
  
"What aren't you telling me? What happened then?" Harry prompted her with a suspicious tone to his voice.  
  
"He became upset and all." She shrugged, still not able to tell her closest friend the full truth that Draco had again threatened her and again stopped himself.  
  
"Are you sure that's all that happened?"  
  
"Well, yes. He just became quite upset when his father left, and I just felt so sorry for him that I left him alone and ran back here." She hoped that was enough for Harry, and apparently it was. As Hermione stepped back away from him, Harry had a deeply thoughtful look on his face like his mind was a million miles away from here.  
  
"Okay, so we know that Lucius is pressuring Malfoy to become a Death Eater. But, we need to find out why Malfoy doesn't want to become one. Do you really believe it's because he doesn't want to be bullied into it? Sounds like there's something more going on." Harry had begun to pace back and forth as he went over the events in his mind. He knew he must find out more about Lucius and the other Death Eaters and thus, what the Dark Lord was up to. "But, how are we going to find out?"  
  
"You mean besides keeping an eye on Malfoy?" Hermione queried, also speculating in her mind what could possibly be happening.  
  
"Yeah. So far watching Malfoy is the best solution we've got." Harry did not look at all happy about his choices.  
  
Harry and Hermione both sighed. Smiling at the coincidence, they once again headed back to their dorm rooms under the cover of the cloak.  
  
The next morning after filling Ron in on the events of the night before as far as Harry had been told, the trio again observed Malfoy getting the cold treatment from his housemates. His obvious disgust with the situation and the attempts he made to sit by his fast retreating housemates at breakfast made the two boys laugh along with the rest of the hall. When he finally flung his tray down and stormed out of the room amidst the now roaring laughter, only Hermione remained silent without so much as a smile on her face. It was truly awful, she thought, even if it had its slight poetic justice.  
  
Draco stormed down to the Slytherin dungeons in a fury. They were laughing at him! The most feared albeit hated guy in the school! He shook his head in hurt and anger. He reached down and flung the first thing he could get his hands on at the nearest wall, but the clattering of the small brass bauble as it hit the floor did not to abate his feelings. He marched off to his room and stopped dead in surprise. A group of his father's house elves were holding his traveling trunks that looked to be full of his possessions judging by the emptiness of his newly barren quarters. The little creatures made a dash for the door, nearly knocking him down as they pushed past him. They made an incredibly fast break for the stairs and were gone by the time Draco realized what was happening.  
  
"Get back here, you nasty little buggers!" He bellowed after them. By the time he reached the stairs, they were gone and no trace of them could be found in the hallway beyond. Back in his room, he had only a few changes of clothes remaining, the rest of his books, and a few course linens on his once sumptuous bed. Scowling and cursing his father, Draco grabbed his books and made an early start for his classes.  
  
Hermione rounded the corner and came face to face with Malfoy holding a younger Slytherin by his collar forcefully against a wall. Malfoy's intent was clear, but the younger boy had only disdain written on his face that was strangely absent of fear.  
  
"Malfoy! Let him go at once!" Hermione cried.  
  
Draco thrust the younger boy away who backed off slowly before heading around another corner. "Well, if it isn't the little spying mudblood, Granger. Did you and your friends have a little laugh at my expense last night?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. After seven long years, he would never stop calling her that disgusting name. "For your information, you pompous idiot, I didn't even go into your little crying jag."  
  
He looked slightly surprised, but didn't say anything. Hermione was surprised he hadn't blown her off by now and continued on his way to class. She didn't know what else to say so she said the first thing that came to mind, "So, um, how are your ribs today?"  
  
He snorted while eyeing her warily. For a split second, he thought she was actually concerned about his well being. "Fine," he said gruffly. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm a decent human being and I knew you were hurt," Hermione scowled.  
  
"Come off it, Granger. In all the years we've been forced to endure each other's company, you've never once cared how I was. You're just after information like you were last night," he answered accusingly. She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off.  
  
"You think you're onto something big this time, don't you? You think you've got it all figured out, right? You don't know shit, Granger. You and your stupid little friends have no idea what's going on." He started to walk off, but stopped and returned to her.  
  
"And another thing, mudblood. I don't like being followed. Do it again, and I guarantee you won't like what's coming to you." Draco again stormed off, but instead of heading towards his class, he headed down a side hallway that would eventually lead him onto the school's grounds. She weighed the consequences of the horrible detention she was going to receive if she ditched her morning classes, but her Gryffindor spirit got the better of her. Hermione was going to get to the bottom of this, and she was certain there was no other way as she headed off after him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco Malfoy stormed out of Hogwarts and out onto the school grounds, making his way towards the dark forest. He didn't give a damn if anyone saw him and luckily no one that was going to stop him did. Damn that stupid mudblood bitch, he thought. She was always causing trouble for him, always trying to foil his plans or interfere in his life somehow, she and those other two freaks. He hated her for seeing his one moment of weakness - two, he grimly corrected. He hated how his father was destroying his life in a manner of less than a week. He hated how even the first year Slytherins acted like they were somehow now better than him. He hated Professor Snape for embarrassing him in class, but most of all, he hated the humiliation of that morning's breakfast fiasco when the entire school had laughed at him. Laughed at him! He swore up a storm as he crashed through the forest to his quiet meadow. When he had first come to Hogwarts, he had loathed and feared the forest, terribly afraid of its inhabitants. But one night, he had been dared to enter it for a period of one hour by some of the senior Slytherins. Not wanting to lose face, Draco had agreed and stumbled upon the hidden meadow quite by accident. It was a peaceful restful place, and he went there when he needed to be alone. It had also served as a meeting place for him and his father or his father's "friends." Somehow, the creatures of the forest never bothered him or entered this place, and when he was alone there, he always felt safe.  
  
Malfoy had just lain down on the soft meadow grass when he heard the sound of fabric tearing as if it had been snagged on a branch. A soft voice swore as it pulled free. He cursed his luck under his breath, but he didn't get up. Hermione looked down at her torn robe and frowned, but the lazing Malfoy had apparently not heard. She just watched him, uncertain as to what she should do next. Should she approach or just turn and flee?  
  
"What do you want, Granger?" he called over to her.  
  
Hermione drew a deep breath and walked over to him. Her face peering down temporarily blotted out the sun, and Malfoy blinked as he looked up at her.  
  
"You're in my sun, mudblood." Hermione moved and kicked him, albeit gently, in his bruised ribs.  
  
"One more time, Malfoy, and you'll be looking up at me from just three inches high. Just in time to see my shoe squash your ugly face."  
  
"Huh," was all he said and continued to look up at the sky. After a minute, he turned back to her, shielding his eyes, "You didn't answer my question."  
  
Hermione looked at him uncomfortably, then looked away. "Nice meadow you've got here. It looks even more, um, cheerful in the daylight."  
  
He frowned at her avoidance of the question. Did she really think he could be that easily distracted? "I come here to think. Answer the question."  
  
"Malfoy, why do you hate me so much? Is it really because I'm muggle- born?" Where the hell did that come from, she wondered. The shocked look on her face covered by her hands over her mouth actually brought an amused smile to Malfoy's face.  
  
"Well, there's that, and the fact that you're a Gryffindor, and the fact that you are the biggest show-off goody-goody Hogwarts has ever seen. You're always so damn cocky you have all the answers, but your worst offense is that you insist on associating with that complete loser, Potter. Now, you didn't really come here to discuss my feelings, did you?" He arched an eyebrow at her, quickly losing patience.  
  
Hermione's face turned from righteous indignation to nervous uncertainty.  
  
"You did, didn't you, Granger? You bloody came here to find out what I'm feeling. You really don't stop, do you?" Draco sat up and glared at her. He knew she was here for information, but she just wasn't sure how to go about it. If their situations had been reversed, he would no doubt have used an interrogation spell, probably a painful one. It was a skill passed down from his father.  
  
"I just wanted to say I didn't think it was right how they laughed at you today in the hall."  
  
That stopped him. Now it was his turn to feel nervous uncertainty. This was a subject in particular he didn't wish to discuss with her. He was beginning to really wish she'd just leave. He started to pull out his wand to force her to go when she dropped to kneel next to him.  
  
"I mean, yesterday it was in Potions class and with Snape and all.. But this morning was just awful. You know I hate you, but even I felt bad."  
  
Yes, Malfoy was going to spell her good. When he was done, she'd have a nasty scar to rival Potter's ugly mark. The words were springing to mind.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione reached out and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. His mouth fell open and he just stared at her with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"You're dad should have never said those things to you. He's an evil Death Eater, but he just can't give up on you like that. You should live your life the way you want to, not the way he.." But Draco shrugged her hand violently off his shoulder.  
  
"You don't know one damn thing about me and my father so don't pretend you do!" Malfoy shouted at her. Never had she seen him so angry or upset.  
  
"Draco, I was only.."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" A few birds took off in fright from the trees.  
  
Hermione bowed her head and twisted her hands together in obvious discomfort.  
  
"You have no clue about me and my father, mudblood. You don't know what it's like for every fucking day of your life to be dictated to as what your future will be and how you're NEVER living up to it. One mistake, just one tiny mistake, and you're in the dungeons wishing you'd never been born. Even being told you should have never been born. I bet your parents are always proud of their brilliant witch-to-be daughter, the bloody muggle dentists that they are." He spit out the word 'dentists' like it was the foulest word in the English language. "I live my life to make my father proud, to do his bidding, but just once I'd like a say in my OWN destiny."  
  
Draco paused and looked up at the heavens as if for strength. When he looked back at Hermione, he was surprised to see her not only staring at him but with tears on her cheeks.  
  
"So, then, you don't want to become a Death Eater like your father?"  
  
Malfoy shook his head sadly. "I don't know, maybe."  
  
"But, they're horrible, awful people, Malfoy! Why would you want to become one even if it IS what your father wants." She looked so distraught that Draco sat back a little bit. He couldn't believe she was actually this passionate about his life or this upset. She was openly crying now.  
  
"Hermione, please don't.." In horror, he stopped himself. She suddenly stopped as well. Both just stared at each other with wide-eyed shock. He hadn't actually used her first name and he hadn't really put such care and concern into it, had he?  
  
"I, um," he started.  
  
"Well, we should better," she began.  
  
They both rapidly turned away from the other, both too caught up in their thoughts to say anything more.  
  
Draco turned to her first and said, "Hermione, I.." Damn, he cursed himself. He did it again! He bit his lip so hard it almost bled. He got up to leave, thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed with himself. He was halfway back to the trees when he heard her laughing. Turning around, he watched with confused amazement as she stood there trying to contain her giggles, then struggled with her choked snorts, and then just burst forth in long peals of laughter. She was laughing so hard new tears were starting to make their way down her face. And was her laughter ever infectious! In a moment, he couldn't help smiling, then grinning, then just joining in with her. He had actually called Hermione Granger by her first name. Twice! He laughed so hard his ribs started to ache again.  
  
When she saw him wince despite his surprisingly pleasant laugh, not the evil cackle-like sarcastic laugh she was used to, she tried to start breathing again normally and walk over to him. She got within a foot or so of him and was relieved that he was finally starting to calm down and return to normal. Without looking at his face, she reached a tentative hand to gingerly place it on his side to see if he had injured himself again. She was now extremely quiet except for her suddenly quick, hard breathing. An inch away, his hand shot out and grabbed hers. Their eyes locked for a moment, and she saw the same grim Malfoy looking back at her. All traces of amusement were gone. Suddenly and without warning, his lips descended on hers with a firm, yet demanding pressure.  
  
Draco didn't know what possessed him to do it, and for the moment, he didn't care. He couldn't even open his eyes until he felt her respond to the kiss, tentatively, then with increasing passion. He tried to muffle his groan as he slid an arm around her small waist to pull her closer and shut his eyes once more.  
  
Hermione had no clue what had come over her, nor did she want to. Somehow able to remember his injuries, she carefully put her arms around Malfoy's back to steady herself. Even with his arm around her, she felt light- headed. The kiss deepened and seemed to go on for hours, but it actually lasted only a few minutes. They pulled away as the kiss ended, and both were breathing heavy. Draco swallowed, and Hermione managed a shy, weak smile.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Malfoy whispered, never taking his eyes off her face. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 7  
  
---- "What the hell was that?" Draco whispered, never taking his eyes off her face.  
  
Hermione had no idea how to answer that question. Again, words came out of her mouth before she could think properly, "I, um, think we better get back to class."  
  
Still a little dazed, Malfoy nodded. "Right, then." Both didn't utter a word as they made their way out of the forest and back onto Hogwarts grounds.  
  
An hour later, Hermione winced as yet again Professor McGonagall raised her voice to nearly deafening levels. "You Not Only Decided Not To Attend Your Morning Classes, You Snuck Off The Grounds And Ventured Into THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! Foolish, foolish girl!" As Head Professor of the Gryffindor House and also the slighted Professor of that morning's Transfiguration class, Minerva McGonagall was thoroughly enraged at her normally level-headed obedient student.  
  
"And seeing as how you refuse to tell me what you and Malfoy were doing out in the woods, you should be thankful to Headmaster Dumbledore I don't expel you this instant!" Professor McGonagall cried. Hermione, with her head humbly bowed, flinched.  
  
McGonagall calmed herself down. Glaring at the young girl she decreed, "You will arrive at my class an hour early for the next week. You will spend every night here for the next two weeks performing whatever tasks I assign. You will be forbidden to leave your quarters except for school- related activities for the next month. And, there will be no further association with the Malfoy boy for the remainder of this semester."  
  
Hermione could deal with the early arrival even though it meant skipping breakfast for a week. She could handle two weeks of slave labor in detention. Although it would be hard, she would live without her friends for an entire month. But, this last demand was too much! Even if Harry and Ron had to continue their investigation without her, being near Malfoy was the only real chance she had to get information. For some reason she couldn't fathom, he actually opened up to her earlier, and despite the strange kiss, she thought she was actually getting somewhere. Feeling her cheeks redden, she raised her head to launch an indignant protest.  
  
The Professor was watching the girl's reactions carefully, but she misunderstood the flush in her face. She held up a hand. "Now don't start, Ms. Granger. You'll just have to learn to live without your school chums and that's final. No, not another word!"  
  
When Hermione didn't try to continue, McGonagall looked back to the note she was writing on her desk. "Here is note for you to take to your next class which you're already late for. It explains your tardiness." She handed the note to the rising Hermione and turned her head back to the pile of papers she was grading.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
  
The animagus was surprised to see Hermione still standing there. "What is it, Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione hesitated. "What about Malfoy?"  
  
"Even though he missed my class, his punishment will be handled by Professor Snape." Hermione nodded at the answer and walked out of the room. As she headed to her next class past the entrance to the dungeons, the bellowing down there told her that Malfoy wasn't fairing any better.  
  
Later, after another humiliating experience in Snape's class, Hermione purposefully took an extra minute to gather up her things and waited for Malfoy. He walked by her staring straight ahead, but, once outside, he slowed his pace down in the hall so she could catch up.  
  
Barely murmuring under her breath she said, "Second floor. Girl's lavatory. Ten minutes." He nodded almost imperceptibly in response. Hermione swung left down another corridor as Malfoy continued on his way.  
  
Draco was pacing back and forth when she arrived. "Damn bloody ghosts!"  
  
"Uh-oh, where's Myrtle?" Hermione hoped the young ghost hadn't gone screaming off about boys in the bathroom again. She tolerated Ron and Harry, but Hermione wasn't sure about her reaction to other boys.  
  
Draco grinned evilly up at her. "I flushed her."  
  
"Malfoy, you didn't!" She giggled. "How?"  
  
"Never mind," but he looked very smug all of a sudden.  
  
"So what did Snape say?" she queried.  
  
"I'm getting detention until I turn forty." He grimaced and crossed his arms in front of him. "You?"  
  
"Same, plus I'm not supposed to be associating with you anymore."  
  
"Yeah, Snape said the same thing. You'd think that the Professors, knowing how much we despise one another, would think that'd be a given." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I know." She was agreeing, but a flip in her stomach threatened to betray her. "Listen, Malfoy, about earlier."  
  
Draco waved her away. "The forest is home to a lot of things, Granger. Many of which are secret." He glanced up to see if she had taken his meaning. The grim comprehension written on her face told him she had.  
  
Malfoy started to walk out of the bathroom, but Hermione was partially in the doorway. As she turned to move out of his way, he mistakenly turned the same way, and they almost collided. Instead, they found themselves locking eyes again. He felt his body pull towards her and watched her head tilt up. They both shut their eyes as their lips again sought each other's. A hair's breadth away, so close he could feel her quick warm breath on his face, he stopped. Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco engaged in some battle of will with his eyes tightly closed and stress creases wrinkling his pale brow. He swallowed tightly and spun away from her before opening his eyes. He looked both ways to ensure no one was looking and vanished into the hallway.  
  
Hermione felt flushed again. She walked over the sink to splash water on her face, but when she turned on the faucet, a very angry Moaning Mrytle dripped out.  
  
"Oh, that boy! He's so awful to me!" the ghost moaned. "Awful, awful, Slytherin!"  
  
Turning to Hermione with a put out look on her face, she cried, "That boy, he flushed me!"  
  
Hermione tried to hide the grin on her face. "I'm so sorry, Mrytle."  
  
"Boys are horrible. Boys are rotten. Especially Slytherin boys! But, not Harry. He's a Gryffindor boy! He would never flush Myrtle down her toilet!"  
  
"No, Mrytle, Harry would never do that." Hermione's watch told her she had fifteen minutes to get to her next class, and Harry Potter was just the person she needed to talk to beforehand. Myrtle was still wailing when Hermione ducked out of the lavatory. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Well, that explains why you didn't sit with us at lunch. I still can't believe Professor McGonagal is being so harsh. We'll be graduating soon enough, and then we can enter the forest whenever we bloody feel like it." Harry sounded angry except for the mischievous look on his face. He and Hermione were trying very hard not to be noticed by the other members of Hogwarts as they talked in a secluded doorway before their final class for the day began.  
  
"I suppose I deserve it, Harry. Even as a full witch, the forest is a very dangerous place."  
  
"Still, why did you skip class to follow Malfoy?"  
  
"I thought I already told you. I wanted to get some information." Hermione looked away nervously. Harry wasn't fooled.  
  
"And why did you later meet with him in the bathroom? Just to find out about his detention?" One eyebrow was arched, and he had a very skeptical look on his face.  
  
"Harry, what are you implying?! That me and Malfoy.that we..that I did anything but try to get information from him?," Hermione protested, false indignation plastered on her face.  
  
Harry laid a hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. With dead seriousness he said, "Well, did you?"  
  
Hermione wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die. She told herself she only wanted to fill Harry in on her punishment and to explain how sorry she was that he and Ron would have to continue their investigation without her direct help, at least for the time-being. Yet, the embarrassed fire she felt in her face betrayed her. The reality was that she desperately wanted to talk to her best friend about what happened, and for reasons she couldn't explain, Hermione knew she couldn't go to Ron about this.  
  
"Harry, Malfoy and I.," Hermione began, but Malfoy's voice echoed in her head before she could finish the sentence. ::The forest is home to a lot of things, Granger. Many of which are secret::  
  
"'Mione, what happened? What are you refusing to tell me?" he asked in his most gently persuasive voice, but inside he was getting very frustrated. Harry had a sinking feeling that he was going to regret pushing her to tell him, but his friend was acting very strange lately. He felt duty-bound to help her through whatever it was, but he couldn't if she didn't talk to him first. He studied her face intently, searching it for any stray clues. He didn't suspect Malfoy attacked her in the forest, although he was almost positive something violent had transpired between them back at Malfoy Manor. Sadly, although he wasn't consciously aware of it, he agreed with Hermione that they couldn't involve Ron with this. Harry was well aware of his best male friend's powerful feelings for the young witch, and if he suspected that Draco had so much as laid a finger on Hermione, there was no telling what he would do to the pompous Slytherin.  
  
Hermione could only look at Harry with a stricken look. She suddenly felt very alone. She had silently agreed with Malfoy not to broadcast what happened back in the forest, and she assumed that extended to the little whatever-it-was that almost happened in the lavatory. She knew she could trust Harry to keep quiet and to probably give her good objective advice, even if it was Malfoy they were talking about. Yet, a promise was a promise, and a Gryffindor didn't go back on promises, even when they were made with a Slytherin. With a heavy heart and sorrow in her eyes, she said, "Look, Harry, I'm not even supposed to associate with him until this semester is over. Whatever did or did not happen is past. I'm fine. Really, I am. Let's just go to class. At least Professor McGonagal can't keep us apart while we're in there."  
  
The sorrow and regret in Hermione's eyes were mirrored in his own. He nodded sadly, and they made their way back to class but not before he gave her a swift hug to reinforce that he would always be there for her if she needed him.  
  
Unfortunately for Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin would fast learn no one was going to be there for him. It was bad enough he had to scrape some disgusting gooey crap off the ceiling from a failed fourth-year's potion as part of his detention with Professor Snape, but it angered him to no end that his thoughts were centered around the Gryffindor girl when he had far larger problems to worry about like how he was going to win back his Slytherin housemates. God, he hated her! He didn't need any of this right now! Absent-mindedly cleaning, he again went back to their kiss in the forest and how her heart must have been beating as loudly and quickly as his had. He threw his trowel down on the table in disgust. Damn that fucking woman! Why had he felt such a magnetic, almost animalistic, pull towards her in that accursed bathroom! Because opposites attract, you bloody daft moron! He knew it wasn't allowed, but he couldn't take another moment of scraping the foul substance into the trash bin, so he picked up his wand and magically set the place tidy. Who would ever know? And it looked a hell of a lot better than if he had finished it by himself.  
  
Draco left the basket to be emptied by the janitorial house-elves and went for a walk around the quiet school before heading back to his room in the Slytherin dungeons. Again he spelled himself so that only if someone were directly looking for him, he wouldn't be noticed. The halls were empty and utterly quiet, very much like he felt or wanted to feel most of the time. He would never admit it to anyone, but Draco loved this old pile of bricks. There was always some excitement when he needed it the most, especially at the expense of Potter, Weasley, or Granger. Or, he smiled to himself, it could be the most serene and peaceful place on the earth. It was the only spot, other than his secret glade that he felt really safe and secure. He certainly didn't feel that way back at Malfoy Manor where his father's mood swings could just as easily bring lavish attention and praise or a session in the dungeon. Suddenly, he heard a clanging sound coming from the next hallway and headed that way to investigate.  
  
Malfoy approached Professor McGonagal's classroom and almost laughed at the girl inside's predicament. It looked like she was supposed to be mopping the animagus' classroom, but things had gotten out of hand. There were about fifty mops all carrying buckets of water or mopping, but they were multiplying out of control. Hermione was trying to stop them, but all of her magical words only seemed to be making things worse as they sped up their mopping and sped up their multiplying. She looked over at the doorway and suddenly broke out into a smile.  
  
"Oh my god, Malfoy! You've got to help me!" she cried, a little embarrassed.  
  
Draco was shocked she could see him. Hmm, I must have been on her mind, he thought. But, the thought didn't disgust him as much as he assumed it would have. Shrugging it off, he entered the very wet classroom. With a word and a wave of his wand, all of the copy mops disintegrated into dust and the sole remainder returned back to its original state.  
  
"Thanks," she grinned.  
  
"What the hell happened in here?" Malfoy leaned up against the head desk with an amused expression on his face and his arms crossed in front of him.  
  
"Things, uh, got a little out of hand. I thought maybe the mouse was onto something, but I forgot until too late how that story ended." Hermione laughed a little at her embarrassment, but Draco was mesmerized by the simple act of her tucking a few stray locks of hair behind her ears. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Mouse, huh?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you probably don't watch muggle movies so you won't know what I'm talking about," she sighed. "Anyway, let's just say it was a bad idea, and I've got more of a mess on my hands than before."  
  
"No, you don't," he replied. Before she could protest, he waved his wand, uttered a few words and the floor was dry and clean as a whistle.  
  
"Malfoy! I can't use magic!" she cried in exasperation.  
  
He only shrugged again, not seeming to care, but then he looked over at her and winked. Hermione drew a quick breath. "Did you just wink at me, Malfoy?"  
  
"Glad to know you're not as blind as you are inept."  
  
"Shut up." Her usual disgusted look reserved for him reappeared. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Malfoy didn't seem to mind. After all these years, such a posture had ceased to have any effect on him except give him amusement. Years ago, he secretly been a little apprehensive knowing her advanced abilities with magic. But now, after all the years defending himself during his father's 'lessons' and somewhat more violent pranks of older Slytherins, he was confident he could handle anything she did to him. Well, almost anything, he darkly corrected himself.  
  
Malfoy started to walk out of the room as Hermione began to gather up the mop and bucket to return them to the janitorial closet. He noticed her keep one eye on him as he left, but he got her full attention when he stopped at the doorway and called back to her, "You know, you're actually kind of cute when you get mad like that."  
  
He could only grin as he heard her sputtering oaths as he traveled out of earshot. He was almost feeling better about this horrible day until, that is, he got back to his room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Draco was too busy thinking about Hermione Granger's sudden strange influence over him to notice that the usually heavily occupied Slytherin common room was remarkably vacant. Normally, at least a few hangers-on would be chatting idly about or plotting someone's rise to power or discussing the best ways to achieve a dramatic vengeance. But because of his current preoccupation and the cold treatment he'd been receiving the last few days, he didn't particularly notice the absence of Crabbe and Goyle's pestering presence or the lack of Pansy Parkinson's seductive annoyance. His thoughts were solely centered on the Gryffindor and the way her lips curved when she was angry or the soft pools her eyes became when she was concerned about someone's welfare. He wasn't sure if he liked these thoughts or not, but he was damn certain he could no longer stop them.  
  
Draco opened the door to his room and having nothing better to do, set about calling it a night. He was just about to change out of his robes when something in the vicinity of his bed caught his eye. He stopped what he was doing and upon closer inspection he was aware that something was definitely alive under his covers, and it wasn't human shaped. Throwing his blankets aside, he almost gagged at the sight. Millions of insects were swarming the sheets and pillow. Their black hard bodies glittered in the moonlight as they formed a giant roiling mass covering his sleeping surface. They were at least three or four inches thick in depth. Clutching his mouth and stomach in horror, he slowly backed away as the insects spilled onto the floor and scurried along the floorboards, disappearing into the cracks and crevices in the room. His skin crawling with disgust and cold chills, he turned around and fled from the infestation. Only then did the rest of Slytherin House make their presence known, magically appearing all around him laughing and pointing. Malfoy's eyes darkened maliciously, and he reached for his wand.  
  
When he was through, no one was laughing. In fact, the lucky ones were unconscious, and those in the unfortunate remainder were writhing in pain on the floor among the now scant remains of the swarm. With great satisfaction, Draco taught many of them their first lesson in what happens when you dare to cross a Malfoy. First, he magically sealed their mouths shut so they wouldn't be able to cry out for Professor Snape or anyone else to save them. Then, he'd frozen them in place. Finally, he took his time to personally repay them for every nasty little word or deed they'd either said or done at his expense over the last few days. As a precaution and to ensure the continuance of his education at Hogwarts without fear of reprisal, he'd coldly and calmly explained to each survivor what would happen to him or her should they dare open their mouths and reveal what he'd done to them. Ironically, he used the very same words his father had threatened him with for many years now. The effect was no different. Without any further parting words and his eyes burning with undisguised hate, Draco left the dungeons in search of peace and tranquility.  
  
Hermione was herself searching for those very same things. Not wanting to put up with Myrtle's whining, she tried out the spell Malfoy used to disguise himself. It'd taken a few attempts to figure it out, and she hoped she'd gotten it right. She had a lot to consider and needed some time and distance from the other Gryffindors to sort things out. There was only one place she thought to go, and she prayed it wasn't presently occupied. She desperately needed to talk to Harry, but because of the terms of her punishment, she understood that to be impossible. The Forbidden Forest loomed ahead of her, and she hesitated a moment, but the desperation to bring order to the chaos in her heart and mind drove her onward deep into the darkness.  
  
Malfoy stumbled from the forest into the clearing, muttering to himself. He froze in his tracks when he saw the Gryffindor standing in the moonlight, arms wrapped around her waist, gazing up at the stars. A breeze gently swirled her hair, and her eyes were large and wistful. Draco sucked in a breath at the beautiful sight she made. He'd long known other guys found her attractive, and objectively he'd always known why, but it wasn't until this moment that he felt it strike him like lightning. She was something beyond beautiful, something surreal. Almost in slow motion, she turned to stare at him in return. He watched mesmerized as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Malfoy! You look like hell! What on earth happened to you?!"  
  
Blinking in confusion, Draco looked himself up and down. Some of the previous unpleasantness had apparently gotten on him.  
  
"Oh this? It's nothing," he replied dismissively. "I just had some business to take care of, and apparently I wasn't too careful."  
  
He tried to wipe some of it off, but ended up giving up. "What are you doing, Granger? Following me again? I warned you about that."  
  
Since he hadn't said it in an angry tone, Hermione didn't become alarmed. "I needed somewhere to think. And to just be, hey, what is that stuff? Bug guts?"  
  
Draco shrugged. At her repulsed look, he rolled his eyes and with a wave of his wand, spelled himself all neat and tidy. He smirked when she relaxed. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
The change that came over her happened so fast, Draco was momentarily taken aback. "What's it to you, Malfoy?" she snapped.  
  
"Take it easy, Gryffindor. I was only asking about what was so heavy on your mind you had to come to MY personal place to think about it." He took a couple of steps closer to her.  
  
Hermione looked away uneasily. His near proximity was making her strangely nervous. "Sorry, I'm just a little confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You actually care to know?"  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly, but then nodded in reply.  
  
"See, it's like this, Malfoy. I don't like being unsure of where I stand. I mean it's my nature to know everything about, well, just about everything, and I don't like feeling this way. I don't even know WHY I'm feeling this way." Malfoy listened with barely hidden mirth to her nervous rambling and observed with wry amusement the way she tensely wrung her hands. He wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but it was more fun to watch her get all worked up.  
  
"I'm not even sure I SHOULD be feeling this way. It's just so unnatural for me, and probably this has never happened before to anyone at Hogwarts." Hermione looked up at him like she expected him to have an answer, but in truth, he had no idea what in the world she was babbling about.  
  
"Okay, what's never happened before?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, you know, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.," she trailed off embarrassed.  
  
Sudden comprehension dawned on him. He desperately tried to hide the smirk creeping onto his face. "What a Gryffindor and a Slytherin kissing?" Sensing her further discomfort, he purposely took a step closer, enjoying the effect his presence had on her. Surprisingly, she didn't take a step back.  
  
"Yes, well, what exactly was that all about?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side and considered the question. "I don't honestly know."  
  
"One day you're holding a knife to my heart, the next you're embracing me here in the forest. I don't quite know what to make of it."  
  
It was Draco's turn to look away and swallow tightly. His mind flashed back to his attempt at killing her in the Malfoy Manor dungeons and his hand backslapping her. "Hermione, about that night."  
  
At the sound of her name, her heart started to beat wildly. "Yes, go on."  
  
"I couldn't, I mean, I wouldn't," but he couldn't finish. He really didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time, someone other than his father made him feel ashamed. Hermione saw the change in his eyes, and understanding came to her. This was probably as close to an apology as she was ever going to receive, and she wouldn't make this harder on him that it was. It was enough for her to know he meant it. She reached out and took his hand.  
  
"I know," she whispered.  
  
Draco pulled her closer, very much wanting her to forget what happened. Again, the magnetism between them took over, and he felt his head being pulled to hers. In another moment, they were kissing with hungry passion. Both of their hearts were pounding, as they couldn't get enough of each other. Eventually, Draco's hands wandered from her hair and worked their way to the front of her robe. He heard her gasp as one hand slipped inside and gently fondled her breast. Shortly thereafter, his other hand wandered inside, and began to unbutton her blouse. Still, she made no protest. It wasn't until he was inside her blouse and unhooking her bra that she stopped him.  
  
"Draco, we can't." The mere mention of his name on her lips caused him to groan and claim her mouth again. It wasn't long before his hands resumed their task.  
  
"Draco! I mean it! Stop!" This time Hermione pushed away from him.  
  
Malfoy stopped to catch his breath. "Why?" he asked, his voice husky.  
  
Hermione was finding it hard to answer him, but then her wits returned. "Because, we barely even know each other."  
  
"I disagree. I think you know more about me than I do."  
  
She bit her lip. He had a point there.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't know a lot about me."  
  
He leaned over and nibbled on her earlobe, then whispered in her ear. "I know you're bright." He nibbled on her neck. "I know you're brave." He nibbled on her throat. "I know you're kind." He nibbled on her collarbone. "I know in this moonlight you're beautiful."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and felt dizzy because of what he was doing to her. Her knees were weak, and her skin felt like it was on fire. She wanted him to continue with all of her heart and body, but her mind barely won the struggle. Again, she stopped him.  
  
"I'm serious, Malfoy, we need to stop right now."  
  
He frowned. "Why, damn it?"  
  
"Because, I'm not ready. There's so much more I need to know about you."  
  
Draco scowled. "You mean there's so much more you need to know about the Death Eaters."  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, but yes. But more importantly, I need to know I can trust you."  
  
He angrily took a step back and stared hard at her for a moment. She almost reeled at the loss of contact. "Trust me? Have you any idea of what I could do to you right now?"  
  
Hermione paled. "Yes," she whispered, thinking of the dagger and the chains.  
  
Following her train of thought, he leaned in and hissed, "Maybe you don't know me after all."  
  
She tried to blink back the sudden tears. For an instant, his intense look wavered, but the next moment she was running towards the forest. He shook his head in disgust, but he wondered who it was really aimed at. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After their last encounter in the forest, Draco and Hermione awkwardly ignored one another. Hermione used the peace and quiet of her own bed when her roommates fell asleep to do her thinking. Draco went back to being feared, but still completely ignored by his housemates. At least, the pranks didn't continue. Or the laughter. He didn't try sitting by any of them again in the Dining Hall nor did he allow Professor Snape to get the better of him in class. If anything, this experience was making him a better student. At least for the first week, he returned every night to the forest meadow in the hope she'd be there again, but he was disappointed every time. A few times, he caught her staring at him in class or while they were eating, but she never approached him. He told himself he wasn't a fan of awkward situations and that's why he never approached HER, but in reality he was more than a little scared. One thing was for certain, he didn't give a damn about Snape's edict that he stay away from her. Once or twice, he'd stopped by Professor McGonagal's classroom, but Hermione had already finished her detention for the night. Even though he didn't talk to her, she was constantly on his mind and in his dreams.  
  
Hermione felt ashamed that she had no further information to share with Harry and Ron about their investigation into the Death Eaters. They'd found a few spare moments to communicate in secret, but the boys were both surprised by Hermione's sudden lack of interest. Even mentioning Malfoy's name put her in a bad mood, one that she refused to talk about. Things were slowing up, and Harry felt panicky. Finally, one day, Professor McGonagal asked Hermione to stay after class. Harry waited for her outside and listened to what the animagus had to say.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I'm exceedingly glad you chose to follow the letter of your detention so precisely."  
  
Hermione just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, you'll be happy to note that today you may resume your contact with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." The professor was practically beaming as she pronounced her news.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione tried to sound enthused, but inwardly, she cringed. She knew this moment would arrive, and she'd be dreading it. She really didn't want to explain what was going on, especially to Harry or Ron who she knew would ask her a million questions. She sighed as she left the classroom, but then noticed Harry waiting for her.  
  
"So, I guess we're allowed to talk to each other again," Harry excitedly hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, it's really wonderful."  
  
Harry ignored the lack of enthusiasm in her voice for the moment. "Ron and I have missed you so much, 'Mione. Ron especially."  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise. "Ron has?"  
  
Harry blushed and tried to back peddle, but luckily, he was saved by Ron scooping Hermione up in a huge embrace. "'MIONE!' he cried. "God, I've missed you!"  
  
"Ron Weasley, put me down this instant!" but she was laughing. "I've missed you, too, my friend."  
  
Ron's face turned red. "Really?"  
  
Hermione punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course, I have."  
  
Hermione's laugh abruptly stopped when she noticed the dark look Malfoy was giving her from down the hall. Ron and Harry also noticed, but Draco just turned and walked the other way.  
  
"What's with him?" Ron angrily asked. "Is he giving you more problems, 'Mione?"  
  
"What? Oh no. I've not really had a lot of contact with him for I guess about a month now."  
  
"Good," Ron stated definitively.  
  
"Come on, 'Mione," Harry said, tugging on her arm. "We've got lots to talk about. Let's head to the library. It should be empty about now. There's a little bit of time between classes."  
  
Hermione nodded and followed them. Her friends hurried off, but she turned around to glance back. Malfoy was again watching her and as their eyes met, she thought she saw pain flicker across his face before his expressionless mask settled again. Then, she was around a corner and lost sight of him.  
  
Harry and Ron prattled on about what they'd discovered about the Dark Lord and the resurgence of the Death Eaters, but Hermione hardly paid attention. Her mind was clouded by the ache in her heart. Harry hated seeing his friends in such misery. Hermione's aloofness was really affecting Ron who was experiencing just as much heartache as she was, and there was nothing Harry could do for either of them. He didn't have to be told that Hermione was in love with Malfoy. The way she stole glances at him. The way she became nervous when he was near. That dreamy look in her eyes when someone mentioned his name. It was the same for Ron about Hermione, but all the more tragic. Harry was sure that at least Malfoy returned those feelings, if only somewhat. Ron, thankfully, hadn't noticed. He hoped that Ron would be able to control his emotions, but underneath he knew it was only a matter of time before things came to a head. Harry made a mental note that he must speak to Hermione about it. Malfoy was turning into a powerful wizard, and Harry wanted to prevent a showdown between him and Ron at all costs.  
  
As they were leaving for class, Harry pulled Hermione back and waited for Ron to gain a little distance. "'Mione, we need to talk."  
  
"About what, Harry?"  
  
"You and Malfoy."  
  
Hermione's blood froze her veins. "What about me and Malfoy?"  
  
"'Mione, we've been friends for far too long. You think I wouldn't notice when you're in love?"  
  
Hermione stood speechless. "What are you talking about, Harry?"  
  
He frowned. "Have you told Malfoy?"  
  
"What? NO!" She grimaced at her inadvertent admission, but Harry continued on.  
  
"I'm worried about Ron." Harry watched his friend head into the class, motioning for them to hurry up.  
  
"Ron? Why?"  
  
"You know for such a smart girl, you can be pretty blind sometimes," he said as gently as he could, but she still bristled.  
  
"What about Ron?" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Harry took a breath and just blurted out the whole truth. "Ron's in love with you. If he finds out about you and Malfoy, he's likely to lose it completely."  
  
Hermione was shocked for a moment before she regained her composure and coolly replied, "Well, then he's in luck because as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing going on between me and Malfoy."  
  
Harry muttered, "Yeah, right," under his breath before he followed her into class.  
  
Later that afternoon, Hermione was on the second floor heading back from her final classes to rest up before dinner when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the abandoned girls' lavatory.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing?!" she cried, but kept her voice lowered.  
  
Malfoy didn't reply, but just kissed her instead. For a moment, Hermione gave in and kissed him back before rudely shoving him off of her.  
  
"I repeat myself. What do you think you're doing?" The intense look in his eyes almost frightened her.  
  
"I don't know myself. I just needed to see you and since you're avoiding me, I didn't know what else to do," he frankly answered.  
  
"Well, I don't appreciate you scaring me like that." She leaned up against the doorframe, arms crossed, and scowling. He laughed at her expression.  
  
Hermione's displeasure cracked into a smile. "Stop that!"  
  
"Sorry," he said all seriousness returning. "So, I bet you're floating on air now that you can be with your precious friends again."  
  
Was he jealous? She thought. "I've really missed them. It's not fun going through life without your closest friends to talk to and do things with."  
  
Hermione bit her lip at her insensitive words. For many weeks now, Draco had been utterly alone. He'd gone from the most popular guy in school to being a near nobody. But being with him now, it was like the weeks apart hadn't happened. Come to think of it, it was always this way with him. Just like Harry or Ron, Draco Malfoy had always been a constant in her life. His teasing and his pranks, his never-ending bullying or unkind remarks had been as much a part of her life as the adventures with her Gryffindor housemates. Somewhere along the road, she'd grown comfortable with him although she really didn't miss the ugly name-calling. If Harry was right, maybe that was why it was so easy to fall for him now.  
  
Draco didn't interrupt her train of thought. Instead, he took the opportunity to study her facial features as she mulled whatever it was over. Over the last month, he'd lost everything, but somehow Hermione had remained a constant. Even though they'd tried to ignore each other, thoughts of her and memories of their encounters sustained him through the lonely times just as the echo of her words stopped him from groveling for his father's forgiveness. Grudgingly, though he would never say so to her, he admitted she was the only friend he really had left. That was why he had to talk to her now even if it just to hear her voice.  
  
Finally, her silence began to wear on his nerves. "What're you thinking, Granger?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how we were as kids and how we act now."  
  
"It's not really that different; we were always attracted to one another, I think."  
  
"What?!" she asked in complete surprise.  
  
"Face it. We loved to hate one another. I liked making you cry, and you like making me pay for it." He smiled matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's an awful thing to say, Draco Malfoy." Try as she might, she couldn't get the disapproving frown to stick, nor keep the twinkle out of her eye.  
  
"What's going on with us, Hermione?" he bluntly asked. He'd been fearing the question for a long time now, and Draco was sick and tired of being afraid of anything. He secretly longed for the Gryffindor spirit even if he truly despised their righteous attitude.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she answered evasively.  
  
"This." He closed the space between them.  
  
He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "This power between us. You can't tell me you don't feel it. You can't tell me you're not dreaming of me or thinking about me or wondering what it would be like to be with me."  
  
Hermione felt her temperature rising. "Okay, I can admit it. But how many years have you told me just how different we are? That even being in the same school with me was an insult to your heritage. How many times did you call me a, a mudblood." Her voice was barely audible in her pain.  
  
Draco backed off. She was right. Her station in life couldn't compare with his own. He laughed sarcastically, and she looked up alarmed. "Yeah, you're right, Granger, but you're forgetting I'm not a Malfoy anymore."  
  
"You'll always be a Malfoy. It's who you were born to be."  
  
"Oh, DAMN IT, don't start with that psycho-crap again! You sound just like my fucking father!"  
  
"I SAID you'll always be a Malfoy. I didn't say a Death Eater."  
  
His jaw clenched, and she could feel the frustration and tension in his wiry frame. He shoved a hand through his hair. "And what exactly does that mean? I use to have my whole life planned out in front of me, but now the world just seems so out of whack. I don't know anything anymore. I mean, look at me. I'm Draco Malfoy. That meant something. I was going places in the Dark Lord's army. I knew what I was supposed to be doing. Now, I'm a complete loser with no friends, no family, and I'm obsessing over a Gryffindor goody-goody whose best friends are that stupid Potter and moron Weasley."  
  
He was pacing around the lavatory, but Hermione didn't notice. She was trying to recover from the sting of his words. He might as well have slapped her. "If that's really the way you feel, Malfoy," she sneered, trying to keep the tears from spilling over, "I guess we have nothing more to say to one another."  
  
"'Mione, wait. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Not only had he called her by the name only her closest friends and family used, but he'd also apologized.  
  
"Sorry for what? Sorry that I'm so beneath you?! Whatever THIS," she gestured between the two of them, "is, it obviously can't be much if you really think so little of me. It's just like I told you, you really have no clue about who I am."  
  
"Okay, so how do I find out who you really are?"  
  
"I think you could start by understanding the world I come from."  
  
He groaned. "You mean the muggle world."  
  
"Yes, I mean the muggle world. You should understand what that means because being a witch isn't all that I am."  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to find out? I'm stuck in this forsaken place unless my father actually grows a heart and springs me for the Holidays."  
  
"Then come home with me." Hermione couldn't believe those words fell out of her mouth. She was about to take them back when to her shock he agreed.  
  
"Fine, but you know you'll probably regret it." What the hell do I have to lose now? He thought. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ron jogged up to Hermione in the hall as she made her way to her next class. Just seeing her lightened his step and brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione."  
  
"Oh, hey, Ron. I didn't hear you come up." Ron's unexpected presence brought her out of her growing anxiety concerning Malfoy venturing home with her for the Holidays. The closer finals drew to an end, the greater the panic became, and she was having trouble concentrating. Malfoy, thankfully, had kept his teasing to a minimum, but nonetheless kept pestering her to reveal whatever she had planned for them do. So far, she'd evaded all the prying questions, but the truth was she had no idea how he would react to her humble home (at least in comparison to Malfoy Manor) and the exciting world of dentistry.  
  
""Mione, is there something wrong? You seem kind of out of it lately."  
  
"I guess I'm just concerned we haven't learned more about the Death Eaters, and the school year is already half over." It wasn't all a lie because technically Malfoy was still a potential Death Eater.  
  
"Yeah, and we were off to such a good start in the beginning. Too bad you didn't learn more about Malfoy." It was by pure luck Ron was looking the other way and didn't see the furious reddening of her cheeks.  
  
"So what are your plans for the Holidays?" he continued.  
  
The question sounded awfully suspicious like he was hoping for some specific answer. "I'm heading home."  
  
"Alone?" He did his best to sound innocent, but it failed miserably.  
  
Hermione tensed, praying that the confrontation she was dreading wasn't about to burst forth. "Why do you ask, Ron?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you had any plans, is all. We haven't talked a lot recently and I."  
  
Hermione interrupted. "Ron, we talk all the time!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but we don't really TALK. Not like you and Harry do, I mean. See, I was hoping we could spend some time together over the Holidays and you know, get reacquainted."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. Harry's words echoed back to her. "Ron, I think maybe you," but the hopeful, expectant look on his purely good face stopped her from continuing. She suddenly hated herself for not being able to break his heart.  
  
"Maybe I what?"  
  
"Um, maybe you have a good idea there." Inwardly, she groaned. Where was her Gryffindor courage!  
  
"Really?" His face lit up with the light of ten suns.  
  
"Yeah, like just going out for coffee, right? You weren't talking about anything else, were you?"  
  
Ron didn't catch Hermione's cautious intonation. "Coffee sounds great! Okay, then! I'll drop by your house probably after the 25th because of all the visiting family and all." He was looking to see if she would disapprove. Since she wasn't frowning, he heaved a sigh of relief. This was turning out to be the best day he'd had in a very long time. However, if he'd really been paying attention to her, he would never have mistaken her shell-shocked expression for acquiescence.  
  
As Ron waved goodbye to her from down the hall, Hermione's shoulders slumped and she sank down onto a nearby armchair. His day may have been going great, but hers was fast becoming a nightmare. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse who should round the corner but Draco in the company of Lucius Malfoy of all people. Hermione sank deeper into the seat, covering her face with her hair in a vain attempt to stay hidden. The two were deep in conversation and neither seemed to notice her. Hermione cursed her luck that she couldn't make out anything being said. Deep disturbed, she took off to find Harry as soon as they were out of sight.  
  
A few hours later Malfoy found her pulling books off a shelf in the library. She was so engrossed in thought she nearly jumped out of her skin when he poked her in the sides. As she turned around, he pinned her against the bookshelf by placing his hands to rest on the books on either side of her.  
  
"Miss me?" he said, swooping in to give her a quick kiss before anyone would notice him there. They'd stolen many such moments over the past few weeks. It was unfortunate the weather prevented them from traveling to the forest glade, and Myrtle was becoming very wise to his tricks of flushing her. Even using the disguising spell was dangerous. It seemed the hall monitors were keeping a better watch than since the Chamber of Secrets incident.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, but he saw that it didn't reach her eyes. "What's wrong, Gryffindor? Potter's constant kissing of ass finally getting to you, too?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." This at least was routine, he thought, but he could sense something really troubling her today.  
  
He, for one, was feeling better about his day each moment that passed in her presence. The shock of seeing his father was finally wearing off. Lucius had just appeared out of nowhere waiting for him in the hallway. They'd only shared a few moments together, but it was more than Malfoy could tolerate.  
  
***  
  
"So, boy, you seem to be taking your isolation quite well."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed as he shrugged. "It's not so bad really."  
  
"Hmm, at least when you partially share it with a certain member of the Gryffindor house." Lucius knew all about his son's foolish dalliance.  
  
There was no point in pretending he didn't know what his father was talking about. "Leave her alone. I'm warning you."  
  
"Dear boy, I'VE never had any intention of physically harming her. That was suppose to be your doing."  
  
"What do you want, Dad?" Draco asked, impatiently cutting to the chase.  
  
"You know what I want," Lucius hissed, "but I see you need more convincing."  
  
"So you came to torture me more? I hate to tell you this, but you're not going to be able to get any more Slytherins to harass me."  
  
Lucius smiled slightly. "Yes, you certainly did a fine job in that regard. One of the few moments you actually did something right. I guess at least SOME of my lessons haven't gone to waste. I'll tell you what, son, come home to the Manor for the Holidays and we'll renegotiate your entrance into the Dark Lord's service. He's been very anxious for you to rejoin our fold." Lucius neglected to mention the tone of Voldemort's demand for Draco's return and the unspoken "or else" that made him depart for Hogwarts immediately.  
  
Draco considered Lucius' proposal for a moment. "Sorry, Dad, I've got plans."  
  
"You're not serious about following that insipid mudblood whore back to her muggle world, are you?"  
  
Draco had a hard time restraining his anger if only to nod in reply.  
  
"I must say you have exceedingly bad taste, Draco. You really will be the death of your poor mother if she ever found out." The way that was said sounded too sincere for Draco's liking. "Then, enjoy the slums if you can. When you return, we WILL discuss this again. Either you come home with me at that time, or I make your isolation a little more permanent."  
  
Lucius turned on his heel and left Draco pondering that last statement. A moment later Malfoy took off in search of Hermione.  
  
***  
  
"So I've been looking for you all day. Where've you been?" Malfoy asked her.  
  
"I was, um, studying with Harry. Why? What have YOU been up to?"  
  
Malfoy was confused by the suspicious tone in her voice. "Had a little run- in with my father."  
  
Hermione suddenly felt relieved. She'd half expected him to lie about the encounter. "What happened?"  
  
"He just wanted to see if I'd come home for the Holidays."  
  
"That's it?" she incredulously asked.  
  
"Oh, he threatened me a little more," Draco shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"And I told him I had plans," he grinned at her.  
  
Hermione smiled in return. "So he just left."  
  
"Well, he made a few more threats after that, then told me to enjoy myself and we'd talk when I got back."  
  
"You didn't tell him where you were going?"  
  
"No." he answered truthfully, but he left off the "didn't need to" part.  
  
"Oh." Well, then, this answered many of the questions Harry had urged her to find out. It sounded harmless enough, and she was more than a little disappointed that Draco made no mention of the Death Eaters. But, would he really talk to her about that just yet? They were getting closer, but maybe not close enough.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" he asked, expectantly.  
  
"Day after tomorrow."  
  
"Great," he smiled. He kissed her again quickly, then headed off down the aisle.  
  
Thirty-six hours came and went in a flash.  
  
"You'll be okay, I promise! Now stop it before you hyperventilate," Harry hugged his friend before climbing into the car with Ron and his siblings. Hermione winked as Jenny managed to squeeze in next to him. Harry grinned in answer, his arm finding its way to rest behind Jenny's shoulders. Ron waved and made the "call you" sign with his thumb by his ear and his pinky finger by his mouth. Hermione weakly smiled in return.  
  
Later, she and Draco slid into the same compartment together in the train. Hermione was once again extremely thankful her friends weren't there to witness the event because already furious whispering was taking place all around them.  
  
"So, you ready?" Draco asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because your knees are knocking." He placed his hand on her leg to steady their unconscious thumping. After a moment, he slid it up higher on her thigh and completely under her skirt.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head back before she came back to her senses.  
  
"Draco, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I think that's rather obvious." His voice was low and full of heat.  
  
"You better stop it before the conductor walks by."  
  
"I have a better idea." His hand again made progress up her thigh. His other hand crept up under robe to the buttons on her blouse. "We're not at Hogwarts any more; let me help you out of your robe."  
  
"But you're not awkwardly fumbling with my robe," she teased, leaning in to kiss him on the neck. One hand was fully inside her blouse now, caressing the fabric over her left nipple. The other was tracing the outline of her panties on her right hip. As he bent down to kiss her properly, Hermione was dimly aware she should be stopping him, but the inferno he built inside of her scorched out any thoughts of right and wrong. Being with him seemed so natural, and he made her want to strip off, among other things, her virginal airs. Just then, there was a knock on the door and two second- year Hufflepuffs blundered in.  
  
"And STAY THE HELL OUT!" Draco bellowed as he practically threw the two girls down the corridor of the train and slammed the compartment door shut again.  
  
"Draco, it was an accident, I'm sure, " she giggled, "but I warned you we would get caught."  
  
"Accident, my ass! They were spying on us!"  
  
"So, what does it matter anyway? Although I certainly hope they don't go tattling to the conductor. We've born the brunt of the gossip since we both received detention for skipping Professor McGonagal's class months ago. The whole school knows we're practically an item."  
  
He grinned pseudo-evilly at her. "Are we now?"  
  
"We better be if you think you can continue doing what you were doing a moment ago." Her eyes were very mischievous as Draco again approached her with unmistakable intent.  
  
Further down the train, the Hufflepuff girls finished relating the tale to a very interested Pansy Parkinson. After they left, she turned to Crabbe and Goyle and said, "Well, I've heard about enough. How about you guys?"  
  
The two thugs looked like they were going to vomit. "Are they sure? I mean Malfoy and that horrible Gryffindor."  
  
"Yes, you morons, have you two been under a rock for the last semester? Good ol' Draco has finally fallen hard for someone, and our job is to put a stop to it."  
  
"But how, Pansy?" Goyle whined.  
  
"Let's just say Lucius Malfoy has given me an idea," she patted the gold galleons in her pocket. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Draco and Hermione kept it to some heavy necking because neither would admit to being nervous whenever someone walked by. At one point, they leapt off each other like two repelling magnets when the witch with the snack cart came down the aisle, then laughed like idiots at their foolishness.  
  
As the train neared its destination, Draco growled low in her ear, "What is it you do to me, Granger? Why am I so damn attracted to you?"  
  
Hermione sat back, tracing the line of his chin with a finger and regarded him closely. "It's strange, isn't it? That two people who hated each other so much could feel so very different now."  
  
"Who said I stopped hating you?" he teased and received a smack on his arm for his efforts.  
  
"You know you don't hate me just like I don't hate you anymore. Tell me, Draco, are you sure you wouldn't have rather gone home to Malfoy Manor for the Holidays?" She tried to ask the question lightly, but she was really very earnest.  
  
"Hell no! What do I have that's back there?"  
  
"Well, your mom for one. Don't you miss her?"  
  
He was silent a moment and a shadow fell over his eyes. "Yes, but I can't change things. It's my father's fault I can't see her, and I'm not going to let him pressure me into any more decisions."  
  
Hermione felt a stab of anxiety. "You mean you haven't decided yet on becoming a Death Eater."  
  
Malfoy again ran a hand through his hair and turned to gaze out the window. Hermione left him to his thoughts, no longer wanting to intrude. As the train rolled to a stop, he looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Come on," he grabbed her hand as he rose, "let's go explore the world of your bloody muggles."  
  
Hermione led Draco up to an ordinary-looking couple on the train platform. When they caught sight of her, they rushed over and loaded her with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to the boy I said I would be bringing home for Christmas. This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."  
  
Hermione's mother gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her glove. Her father's expression begged for this to be some kind of mistake, but after a moment, he extended his hand.  
  
Draco looked at the proffered sign of greeting like he might catch leprosy or something equally terrible. He'd known this moment was coming, but nothing prepared him for the task of actually touching a muggle, let alone in friendship. He tried to keep the rising panic and disgust off his face and managed a sickly looking smile as he took the hand. He even had to close his eyes to fight the sudden nausea, but the warm clasp that held his was much different from whatever silly expectations he'd had. When he opened his eyes, the unsure, but friendly gaze that met his seemed to give him a surprising jolt of courage much like Hermione's presence did.  
  
"So, Malfoy, is it?" Mr. Granger began. "We've, um, heard quite a bit about you over the years."  
  
"Yes, dear, I'm sorry we're a little surprised to see you with our Hermione. You see, we were under the impression that.well, that you two," Mrs. Granger didn't know how to proceed.  
  
"That we're friends now, Mom?" Hermione finished, watching the exchange with barely contained apprehension. She jabbed Draco in the side to respond.  
  
"It's. very. nice. to. meet. both. of. you." Draco managed, still having a difficult time dealing.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you, too, son." Hermione's father responded. Hermione felt Draco flinch at the word "son."  
  
"Well, let's get out of the cold, shall we? Dad, where'd you park the car?"  
  
"You mean we have to drive?" Draco incredulously asked. "In a car?!"  
  
Hermione laughed nervously as her parents regarded the youth with strange uncertainty. She leaned in and whispered, "Remember we're among NORMAL people now. We can't use our powers here, or we'll get in trouble with the Minister of Magic."  
  
"Great," he sullenly replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and following the trio to the parking lot.  
  
However less than enthused he was about the bumpy car ride on the drive back, Draco was suitably impressed by the comfort of the Granger home. It could compare in no way to Malfoy Manor, but it was cozy, clean, and he was given a large, generously furnished bedroom in which to stay. He'd just figured out the remote for the small TV in his room when Hermione knocked and entered.  
  
"Television," he said as if she'd never seen one before.  
  
"Yes, it is," she laughed in response. "Are you hungry? Mom's fixed us a light lunch if you're interested."  
  
"Um, what are we having?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Draco, muggles eat the same, well, almost the same, foods we do. It's not going to make you sick. You really DON'T know anything about the normal world, do you?"  
  
"I was raised that the less I knew about your kind, the better."  
  
Hermione's face darkened at the "your kind" remark. "Well, we're just going to have to change that opinion of yours. Come on!"  
  
Downstairs at the kitchen table as they were finishing off the end of their noon meal, Mrs. Granger asked, "So, Hermione, what do you have planned for the rest of today?"  
  
"I thought I'd take Draco around town a bit, possibly show him some of the sights."  
  
"That sounds lovely, dear. Just try and be back by dinner."  
  
So, the two headed out and explored the area, taking in all the sights and sounds of the Holiday season. Each day after was the same. They would wake up early, grab some breakfast, venture out to discover some new Holiday celebration or explore an old ruin or battlefield, and return in time for dinner. Afterwards, they would seek out some of the nightlife or a firework show. It couldn't compare to any magical fireworks display, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. Hermione took him to the mall, and like a typical male, he was interested for all of five seconds before getting bored and wanting to do something else. She took him to the movies and observed with great relish as he jumped at the frightening moments or laughed at the comical ones. She took him to some local music concerts where he professed a love of hard rock, but she caught him secretly enjoying some easy jazz on the headphones in the music shop. They would end the day, late at night, curled up watching old black and white movies or sitcoms and just relaxing in each other's company.  
  
On the night of Christmas Eve, after a furious day of last minute shopping, Hermione and Draco finally plopped down on the sofa having just wrapped the last present and laid it under the tree. Hermione snuggled closer as Draco wrapped an arm around her. "Are you having fun, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco was quiet a moment, but whispering into the mass of curls resting on his shoulder. "Yes, surprisingly."  
  
"You didn't think you would?" she asked just as softly.  
  
He laughed. "I didn't know what to expect. This whole world you've shown me is so different from the world I knew."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Well, for one, the female singers here don't wear many clothes, and the way they dance, umm, I thought that was only arranged in certain, umm, establishments."  
  
That sent Hermione into a fit of giggles. Hearing her laugh made him smile.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I guess what I've noticed most is how much culture muggles really have. I mean, I was taught they were little more than savages, but there's really a lot going on. And the level of technology is amazing! Do you realize Hermione that with those computer things, or whatever they're called, muggles might actually be able to do some things better than wizards could."  
  
There was true amazement tinged with a slight sense of fear in his voice. The thought that muggles might be superior in ANY way was a new and terrifying one to Draco. In order to wrench his mind from this overwhelming idea, he flipped on the TV.  
  
"Oh, Draco! Not "A Christmas Carol" again! Find something else!" Hermione moaned, momentarily forgetting the topic of conversation even though it was something she longed to discuss with the previously pompous and somewhat still arrogant young wizard.  
  
Hermione got up to make them some cocoa while Draco sighed, but obdiently continued to surf through the channels. Suddenly a news report caught his eye, and he flipped back to the station. A man in a suit behind a long desk was showing clips of some kind of meeting he called a "summit" that was attended by the so-called leaders of the muggle world. The tone of the conversation wasn't really all that exciting, but what grabbed his attention was the strange glyph that symbolized the subject of the talks. It was a black trefoil with a small solid circle in the middle of the blades on a bright yellow background. He'd seen the symbol as part of the project the Dark Lord was having the Death Eaters work on. Unfortunately, the incident with Hermione in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor happened before he'd learned the true meaning of what he'd assumed was just a magical glyph. He turned up the broadcast up to listen more.  
  
Hermione set the steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of them and sat down again next to Draco. "What are you watching?" She thought it odd he was watching the news. Until tonight, he'd shown no interest in the political goings-on of the muggle world. It was still part of his wizarding superiority complex, she supposed.  
  
"What's radiation?" he asked. The question completely threw her off guard.  
  
"Why on earth are you asking me that?"  
  
"Just wondering." However, the concerned look on his face told her he was more than just curious.  
  
"It's bad news, a byproduct of nuclear energy."  
  
"Hmm," he said like he understood her answer, which wasn't the case at all, but he didn't want to appear ignorant.  
  
"Why are you asking about radiation?" Hermione pushed.  
  
"Just saw a news clip is all. Seems like pretty powerful stuff."  
  
"Yeah, it is, but you don't want to go messing around with it. As an energy source, it's wonderful, very safe and efficient. As a weapon, well, its powerful is devastating."  
  
Draco let it drop before she became too interested in his curiosity, but he made a mental note to find out what he could about the powers of the "radiation" glyph before the growing knot in his stomach became anything more. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 13  
  
On Christmas morning, Draco woke up to Hermione bashing him on the head with a down pillow. "Wake UP, Malfoy! The sun's been up a whole hour, and I can't wait for you any longer!"  
  
Without opening his eyes, he grabbed her by the wrist and flung her down on the bed next to him. Soon she was giggling and struggling wildly as he tickled her sides and kissed her neck.  
  
"It's barely 7:00, and you dare to disturb my rest after keeping me up as late as you did," he playfully growled in her ear.  
  
"Come on, get up, and get dressed! Even Mom and Dad are up," she whined.  
  
Sighing heavily, he pushed himself up on one arm and rubbed his eyes. "All right, but you're going to have to wait until I get a shower. Unless, you want to join me," he seductively suggested.  
  
"Malfoy!" she asked with more than a little shock. Sure, they'd kissed and petted, but this was her first serious invitation to see him naked. As much as the thought appealed, she was sure her parents wouldn't appreciate it. They probably weren't too thrilled with the idea of her in here in just her pajamas and him only in boxers. Still, she was sorely tempted to agree just to see what HIS reaction would be. Instead, Hermione left him to this morning business and waited impatiently for him downstairs.  
  
When he finally emerged from the staircase, Draco greeted her parents and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek. As the furious unwrapping commenced, he sat back and enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were at first a little taken aback by the expensive gifts Malfoy had purchased for them on one of his shopping trips with Hermione, but she gently explained that even though he was cut off from his father, he'd still had a trust fund of sorts that not even Lucius could touch. Still, he was more surprised that they'd gotten him anything. Until recently, he knew they'd been under the impression that his sole purpose in life had been to make Hermione and her friends' lives a living hell. At least, his intentions toward Hermione had changed, he dryly thought.  
  
From them, he received a leather journal with a matching pen set that had his name engraved in gold as well as a few magical implements that could be used at school. He thanked them for their generosity and waited for Hermione to finish with her gifts. Finally, she handed him a box as his gift from her. In it was a beautiful green sweater the same color as the house of Slytherin. It was monogrammed with his initials on the Slytherin crest. It was rich, soft wool and felt wonderful to the touch. Draco was touched by the thoughtful gift.  
  
"Keep going, there's something else in the box," Hermione added. Her parents had excused themselves to the kitchen for more coffee and to start breakfast. They had the moment alone. Buried in the paper in the bottom of the box was the carefully wrapped frame of a picture. It was a magical photo of the two of them smiling, quickly kissing, and then smiling back at the photographer. The Draco and Hermione in the frame looked happy. It took him a moment to remember when the picture was taken. It'd been a couple of days back on one of their excursions.  
  
"But you told me that it was just a regular photo.what was it? A polaroid?" Draco asked, deeply moved.  
  
"So, I lied."  
  
"But, 'Mione, this is magic. How'd you manage this?"  
  
"Well, you of all people should know for the right price what you can find," she giggled. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, very much! Would you like your gift now?" he asked.  
  
"Draco, you didn't have to get me anything.." Hermione trailed off.  
  
He snorted and gave her a look that said "and what would have happened if I didn't?" From his pocket, he produced a small ring box.  
  
When she opened it, she gasped. In it was a small ring with a ruby-like stone set into it and surrounded by diamonds. But, it was no ordinary stone. Inside the images of Draco, Hermione, the Slytherin crest, and the Gryffindor crest alternately swirled. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, so much so that tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"You don't like it?!" he asked, alarmed.  
  
"No, I mean, yes, I LOVE it!" she proudly exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.  
  
Draco hugged her back. "Good, because it was a bitch to make."  
  
"You made this?!" "Well, I just spelled it, but it took a long time." He sheepishly admitted, but the pride in his accomplishment shone through.  
  
"I think it's just beautiful," Hermione definitively stated.  
  
"I'm glad," he earnestly replied. He'd never given anything like it to anyone else before, but Hermione was certainly unlike anyone he'd ever met. Even as young children, he knew she'd been a rarity. He grinned as she slid the ring on and ran off, squealing, to show her parents.  
  
The rest of the day was spent visiting Hermione's family and being visited by them. Dinner was at her grandmother's, and everyone made a big fuss over him. This Christmas was definitely different than anything in the manor where certainly many people dropped by, but those that did were always cordial, but almost never warm. He couldn't remember the last time an actual blood relative came for a visit. As much as he was enjoying the day, he was overcome with a longing to see his own mom again. After returning to Hermione's house, he excused himself for a breath of fresh air. A few moments of homesickness passed before a familiar eagle owl alighted on a post in front of him. He was holding a letter in his mouth that he promptly dropped and flew off again. Draco picked the letter up and opened it.  
  
It was from his mother and wished him a merry Christmas. She wrote to say how much he was missed and how sorry she was that they couldn't spend time together. He felt tears come to his eyes, but they quickly dried when the letter ended with her imploring him to come home and make peace with his father by acquiescing to his wishes. In a moment, he was tearing up the letter into a million pieces. As he turned around, Hermione was standing there with a deep sadness in her eyes.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, at first annoyed, but then sounding dejected.  
  
"It was a letter from your mother, wasn't it?" She avoided his question, and he merely nodded to her own. "It was the one thing I tried to give you, but I ended failing the most at."  
  
The tears that fell from her beautiful eyes brought Draco to put his arms around her. "What could you possibly have tried to give me that failed?"  
  
"Family," she said, and felt his arms tighten around her.  
  
"Listen, 'Mione, I'm extremely grateful you brought me to share this time and your own family with me. God knows, I've not had this much fun in a long, long time. You've shown me a whole new world and proved to me how very wrong I was about the muggles. Don't feel sorry for me because I can't be home for these Holidays. I'd much rather spend them with you."  
  
Hermione looked up at him still with tears in her eyes, but these were happy tears and complimented her beaming smile. "Really, Draco?"  
  
"Yes," he emphasized and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Hermione snuggled deeper into his warmth and away from the cold night air. "Merry Christmas, Malfoy."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Granger."  
  
When Draco woke up the next morning, he dimly heard Hermione talking to someone. He wouldn't have paid any attention except for the slightly agitated and nervous tone in her voice. He cracked open the bedroom door and was able to hear her slightly better. She was on the phone in her bedroom and didn't sound too pleased with the caller, but he couldn't hear very much especially when she got up and shut her door all the way. At the sound of the click, he shrugged and headed for the showers. When he went downstairs, there was a note from her saying she'd had to go out and would be back that afternoon. She left a couple of brochures that might interest him and a map detailing how to get there. He shoved the papers in his pocket, adjusted the new sweater she'd given him, and headed out.  
  
Draco had just emerged with a cup of coffee from the nearby coffee house when who should saunter up to him but Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! What in world are YOU doing here?" she coyly inquired. Draco wasn't so much surprised to see her as the fact that she was talking to him like nothing had happened.  
  
"Pansy. I'm trying to drink a cup of coffee," he curtly stated not wanting to engage in any further pleasantries.  
  
"No, I mean in town. Could it possibly be because of that Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, with whom you've kept so much company recently?" Her voice sounded innocent, but Malfoy noticed her eyes were anything but.  
  
"What's it to you?" He sipped on his coffee, and refused to look at her any further.  
  
"Oh, it's just that. Well, it really isn't my place to say," she feigned impropriety.  
  
"Tell me and get out of here or I'll," his eyes narrowed, and he didn't need to finish the statement.  
  
Pansy gulped. "Well, it just so happens that I ran into your little sweetheart this morning." At his scowl, she hurriedly said, "I mean, I would never talk to her, you understand. I just thought it was cute seeing the two of you out and about together. Imagine my shock when the guy she was cuddling up to wasn't you after all!"  
  
"What are you saying, Pansy?" Draco asked, but the knot of tension in his stomach grew.  
  
"She was with that rotten Ron Weasley, and if I didn't know better they looked positively smitten with each other."  
  
"I don't believe you," he coldly said.  
  
"You don't have to believe me, dear. Just go see for yourself. They're over in the park right now."  
  
Draco growled, but headed off in that direction. Pansy watched him leave with a contented smirk on her pug-like face.  
  
Earlier that morning, Ron called Hermione to remind her of their coffee date, and because of the love letter he'd received he'd called as earlier as he dared. The letter was very unexpected and had arrived Christmas morning. In it, Hermione had finally and ardently acknowledged her growing feelings for him, but begged him not to reply until they saw each other the next day. At first, he'd been shocked when she answered the phone and bluntly told him that Malfoy was staying with them. He might have lost it if it hadn't been for the letter tightly clutched in his fist. When he inquired into their plans, he honestly believed the annoyed tone in her voice to be because of Draco's most likely unwanted presence. Amazingly, his heart softened when he thought of her incredible ability to take in lost and unwanted creatures, and he was sure Draco Malfoy was the most unwanted person on the planet. Even he knew of the rift between Lucius and his son, so Ron wasn't too surprised after all that Hermione had taken him in for the Holidays. The good-hearted Ron even forgave her bad mood when she met him the coffeehouse, the same one that Draco would eventually stop by. Neither of them noticed Pansy accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle hidden in a nearby booth.  
  
"'Mione!" he cried, seeing her.  
  
The scowl on Hermione's face momentarily lightened. "Ron!"  
  
They chitchatted for a little while catching up on each other's lives and how their vacations were going.  
  
"Ron," Hermione finally brought the subject up because it had been bothering her, "is something wrong today? You seem really nervous about something."  
  
Ron tried to keep the excited shaking out of his hands and voice. "Why would anything be wrong, 'Mione?"  
  
"I don't know. You're acting all sorts of odd today."  
  
"And how should I act?" he grinned.  
  
"Well, like the Ron Weasley I know."  
  
"And love?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Ron." she began cautiously.  
  
"Come on," he interrupted, grabbing their coffees. "Let's walk to the park so we can talk more privately."  
  
"Okay," she agreed, hesitating. She was beginning to think seeing him today was a very bad idea. God, how she wanted Harry to be here right then!  
  
They made their way to the park and sat down on a nearby bench. Ron took her ungloved hands in his own. Hermione snatched them away. "Ron, what do you think you're doing?" she cried.  
  
"I just, um, thought your hands might be cold," he replied, sounding kind of hurt.  
  
"Oh," she remorsefully replied.  
  
"'Mione, I got your letter yesterday, and I can't tell you how happy it made me."  
  
"What letter?" she asked, alarmed.  
  
"Now let me finish before you interrupt," he said without bothering to listen to what she actually asked. "What you said in your letter is exactly how I've been feeling for a long time now. I don't know when it started for me, but I think I've felt this way since I first met you."  
  
"Ron, what are you saying? That you have feelings for me?" Hermione asked, more and more horrified at the topic of the conversation.  
  
"Not just feelings, 'Mione! I LOVE you!" Ron turned her head with both of his gloved hands and kissed her soundly.  
  
It was at that precise moment that Draco Malfoy found them on the park bench. They never saw the angry, hurt look in his eyes or saw him clench the paper coffee cup in his hand and ignore the severe scalding of the hot liquid. Neither one saw him spin around in disgust and practically run from the spot. And all three of them missed the satisfied, gloating faces of Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"RON! STOP IT!" Hermione screamed and pushed him off of her. If she'd done it just two seconds earlier, Draco would have been in earshot. But he wasn't, and she didn't know it.  
  
"But, 'Mione!" Ron protested.  
  
"Listen to me very carefully, Ron Weasley. I don't know WHO wrote you that letter, but it wasn't me. You and Harry are like brothers to me. Do you get it?! BROTHERS!" Hermione jumped up crying and raced out of the park leaving a rejected and miserable young man behind who was too speechless to even call after her.  
  
What she didn't realize was that she was following a straight path from one heartbroken wizard to another.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called as she slammed shut the front door. "Draco, there's something I've got....to....tell....you," she trailed off as soon as she saw him standing there with the most terrible look on his face. It was way beyond anger or rage. It was an unspeakable hatred, and it was solely directed at her. She skidded to stop and felt all the blood rush from her face.  
  
"You bitch," Malfoy whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione heard herself ask, but she knew her ears hadn't deceived her. Her heart started to pound in her chest as a wave of overwhelming panic hit her so hard she couldn't think.  
  
"You FUCKING mudblood bitch!" he said much louder.  
  
Hermione flinched and thought momentarily she would pass out, but he was suddenly gripping her arms so tightly she was sure he would leave a bruise.  
  
"You played me for a fool! You only pretended to want me so you could make my humiliation complete! You've always wanted revenge! Haven't you?! HAVEN'T YOU?!" He was screaming now and shaking her violently.  
  
"Draco, stop. You're hurting me!" She desperately pleaded.  
  
He slapped her hard. "Hurting you?! Hurting YOU?! You little whore! How DARE you speak to me of hurting you!"  
  
"Draco, I don't know what happened. I can explain."  
  
He shoved her down on the floor where she burst into tears. "You don't need to explain, Hermione, sweetheart." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He paced around her with an animalistic savagery as if any moment he would rip her to shreds. "I saw it all! I saw EVERYTHING!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she sobbed.  
  
"I'm talking about you and Weasel, you pathetic excuse for a witch."  
  
"NO! You have it all wrong. Somebody tricked him. Somebody," but she was cut off when he bent down and slapped her again.  
  
"No, YOU have it all wrong. I should have never come here. I should have never trusted you. All you wanted was information about the Death Eaters and my father. You never cared for me. GOD! How could I have been so STUPID!"  
  
He left her there and went upstairs. In a few minutes, Hermione was through the door to his bedroom and tried to hold him, but he just shoved her roughly onto the bed and returned to his task of packing. Hermione again launched herself at him in a desperate attempt to make him understand, but he wheeled on her with his wand pointed in her face.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me, mudblood, or so help me there will be one less witch attending Hogwarts." His voice was ice, and his eyes were deadly. In another minute, he and his things were gone, leaving Hermione to roll off the bed onto the floor unable to control her hysterical sobbing.  
  
***  
  
Twenty-four hours passed, and Lucius was going over some documents in his grand study. He set the documents down and looked up in surprise to see his son standing there.  
  
"Draco! You look like hell, boy!" His father said with real concern in his voice. It wasn't so much the great shadows under his eyes, but the expression in them. His son's very soul was clearly visible, and it looked like it'd been to hell and back.  
  
Draco strode carefully and purposefully into the office, his eyes never left his father's. With a deadly calm, he announced, "I want in."  
  
***  
  
Harry held the shaking girl's sobbing form and smoothed her hair down. He was sitting on her bed in her bedroom, trying his best to comfort his best friend. Harry had arrived not very long after Mrs. Granger had called. No power on earth, not even his horrible relatives had been able to stop him from coming here.  
  
"Ron, that stupid idiot!" he swore silently. "What on earth was he thinking!"  
  
But secretly he blamed himself. "I should seen this coming and told him! And DAMN that hothead Malfoy! If he'd only use his brain once in a while, he would have seen through this deception! Someone must have sent that letter to Ron knowing what would happen."  
  
"What?" Hermione groggily asked. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't realize that I'd been speaking out loud."  
  
"It's all right, but what did you say about Ron?"  
  
"I think someone set him up. Someone must have sent that letter to Ron then arranged for Malfoy to see the results."  
  
"You mean, someone did this to us on purpose?" She asked, finally feeling the first waves of outrage fill the new hole in her heart.  
  
"I can't think of any other logical excuse. I don't think it was coincidence that things were going so very well, then he just somehow appears in the park at the exact moment Ron would kiss you."  
  
"Harry, you don't think that Ron would, you know, have willingly played a part in this?"  
  
"What! Lord, no! Ron's completely in love with you. He would rather kill himself than harm a hair on your body. He was downstairs this morning, but I wouldn't let him come up because if he saw the swelling or the bruises, he'd head straight to Malfoy Manor, and most assuredly, someone would end up dead. No, Ron's been played, and I bet I know who's plucking the strings."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked savagely.  
  
"Who would have the most to gain by destroying the one thing Malfoy had left?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," she answered, and a look of unending hate that spelled only doom for the insufferable Death Eater darkly glittered from the bottom of her soul.  
  
***  
  
It was New Year's Eve, and Draco Malfoy stood in the green robes of Slytherin house on the balcony of his father's manor. His mother was standing beside him not knowing what to say to ease the pain her only child was in. After awhile, she silently when indoors unnoticed and unmissed. Clutched tightly in his hand was the picture of Hermione had given to him for Christmas. He continued to stare at it as if he couldn't believe the person in the frame was really him.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed, and his father came out to find him. "Are you ready, son?"  
  
The ceremony would be held tonight on the last night of the old year. The dawn would herald a new beginning for the young wizard and a new purpose. "Just a minute, Dad."  
  
Lucius nodded and returned to the waiting participants inside. With one last look, Draco heaved the cursed picture into the night air and waited to hear the shattering of glass far below. Satisfied, he grimly turned to go inside. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Somehow because of Harry and Ron's support, Hermione survived the rest of her vacation. But, it was a sick and pale looking young woman that got off the Hogwarts Express and re-entered the ancient halls. Ron had been very upset when jointly Harry and Hermione explained their entire letter theory and even more so when Hermione finally confessed to her affair and affections for Malfoy. But, to his credit, his love for her superceded all, and putting his own feelings aside, he refocused on relieving some of her agonizing pain.  
  
Hermione had been in her room all of ten minutes dully wondering what to do with her time before she had to attend the Assembly when her two best friends entered. Somehow the rest of school had learned of the devastating fiasco and were giving her a wide berth.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione," Harry quietly greeted, putting his arms around her and into his embrace she gratefully sank. Ron absently stoked her hair, his own soul choking on her pain. "You ready for the Assembly?"  
  
She weakly smiled and nodded. As she entered the Great Hall, she tried her best to keep her head held high as she passed the Slytherin table. They were whispering and giggling furiously as she sat down at the Gryffindor table among her friends and housemates. Just once, Hermione got enough nerve to look at Malfoy. He was staring coldly and dispassionately at her. Pansy was standing behind him with her hands resting on his shoulders, and Crabbe and Goyle openly pointed and laughed at her.  
  
"Don't look over there, 'Mione," Harry leaned in to whisper.  
  
"Let's make a deal, 'Mione," Ron growled. "You don't look at him, and I won't go beat the living crap out of him this very instant."  
  
Hermione managed a laugh, but it only made her feel more nauseous. The Assembly began. The students were welcomed back, and Hermione felt someone's eyes on her from the head table. As she looked up, she met Headmaster Dumbledore's kind eyes as he regarded her with much concern. He winked, and suddenly, she felt better, at least enough that she was able to hold some food down at supper later that evening.  
  
After the meal, as Hermione was walking out of the Hall in the company of Ron and Harry, Dumbledore was waiting for her.  
  
"Um, Ms. Granger, I was wondering if I might have a word with you." "Of course, sir." She nodded at Harry and Ron who backed away, still puzzled by this strange encounter.  
  
The two headed up to the Headmaster's office, and he gestured for her to take a seat.  
  
"Now, Ms. Granger, do you mind telling me what has you so troubled here at Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione looked up him, suddenly wary. "Nothing happened here AT Hogwarts, if that's what you mean, sir."  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I wasn't under that impression at all, my dear. I rather thought it was a certain young student who might be giving you all this grief."  
  
"Sir?" She stalled. She'd been back at Hogwarts not more than six hours and the Headmaster himself was grilling her.  
  
"A certain Slytherin perhaps?" He prodded.  
  
She let out a big sigh and slumped further into the chair. "So, how much do you know about me and Malfoy, sir?"  
  
"I know enough, Ms. Granger, including that something dreadful must have happened to the two of you over the Holiday break."  
  
"Yes, sir, something did."  
  
"Care to illuminate an old man? I just want what's best for you, Ms. Granger. It tears my heart to see you so depressed."  
  
Hermione smiled in gratitude. "Well, sir, we sort of broke up, not that we were ever really together. I mean, I thought things were different between us like they were going somewhere and then." she trailed off in pain and confusion.  
  
He waited for her to continue.  
  
"And then someone sent Ron a letter saying how much I loved him which I never sent at all. Ron's a brother to me, sir! Anyway, someone must have tipped him off that Ron and I were meeting in the park. No! It's not what you're thinking. I mean, Ron wanted to confess his feelings, but I stupidly thought we were just catching up on the Holidays, and that's when. Well, when he kissed me and Draco saw it all. I told Ron I didn't care for him in that manner and I rushed home to tell Malfoy, but he didn't want to listen. He, well," she stopped and choked on a sob. "He, um, packed his things and left. We haven't spoken since."  
  
"Do you know where he went?" Dumbledore wasn't smiling any longer and looked deeply troubled.  
  
"I guess back to Malfoy Manor, sir. His mom wrote him a letter wanting him to come home and make peace with his father. I just assumed that's where he headed."  
  
"Tell, Ms. Granger. Did Mr. Malfoy lay a hand on you?"  
  
Hermione's head shot up. "I, well, why do you ask, sir?"  
  
"They must be old, but I can still spot the bruises."  
  
Hermione bowed her head in shame. Dumbledore noticed her shoulders start to shake as her heartbroken sobs consumed her once more. In a moment, he had crossed his desk to the chair she was in and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. With his other hand, he tilted her chin up.  
  
"There, there, Ms. Granger. I will see to it that Mr. Malfoy is appropriately punished."  
  
"No, sir!" She unexpectedly protested. His eyebrows arched in surprise. "Malfoy didn't mean, I mean, it's the only way he knows to deal with anger and betrayal. I know it was wrong of him, but I keep thinking if I had found him with Pansy or some other Slytherin, I like to think I would have listened, but I can't really say for certain I would have. Who knows what I would have said or done?"  
  
"Ms. Granger, I don't want to hear another excuse for his deplorable behavior." Dumbledore's voice had a hard edge to it.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. Besides, there are other reasons why I don't want you to punish or expel him."  
  
"Hmmm, and what might those be, my dear?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"Well, sir, Harry, Ron, and I know the Death Eaters are up to something particularly foul. If Draco's teamed up with them again, he still remains our best chance to find out what's going on and stop them."  
  
"Ms. Granger, you never cease to amaze me. If what you say is true, I must caution you that you are indeed playing with fire."  
  
She grinned. "It seems to be my specialty of late."  
  
He laughed. "Very well, I've always trusted your and your friends' instincts, but I will be keeping a close eye on the situation. If Mr. Malfoy so much as brushes up against you in the hallway, I will have him summarily expelled." Hermione rose to excuse herself. "Thank you, sir. I promise to keep you informed."  
  
He nodded, and she went off in search of Harry and Ron.  
  
The next day, Hermione shared her first class with Malfoy and there was only Harry there for support. It was an advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Everything was going relatively smoothly until the new teacher randomly drew two names to demonstrate a new attack and defense. Against all odds, the names were Hermione and Malfoy. The entire class drew a collective breath.  
  
"Um, sir," Harry interrupted. "Hermione isn't feeling well today, and it would be a grave injustice to your teaching abilities to have her demonstrate. However, I would be more than willing to stand in her place.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Potter. It makes no difference," the professor responded.  
  
"So, you're defending the little Gryffindor slut," Malfoy hissed as the two squared off.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Malfoy. You've got it all wrong."  
  
"So I discovered," he drawled.  
  
"No, you idiot. She loved you, and you broke her heart."  
  
"You expect me to believe that crap. My own eyes didn't betray me. She DID!"  
  
"No, Ron kissed HER, not the other way around."  
  
"It didn't look like she was stopping him."  
  
"GENTLEMEN! Please! Now, demonstrate what I've just shown you," the professor commanded, annoyed with their little conversation.  
  
"I'll pay that whoring bitch back if it's the last thing I do. She's nothing but a stupid" and the word he used was so awful that Harry's mouth fell open. Instead of attacking Malfoy as the teacher wanted, he launched himself at the Slytherin much as Ron Weasley would have.  
  
Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head. Harry had Draco down on the floor and was beating the living daylights out of him, punching him repeatedly in the face in a frenzied bezerker rage. Before she could spell them into submission, the equally stunned teacher reacted and froze them both. In a few moments, the professor had dragged the immobile forms of both boys out of the classroom and up to the Headmaster's office. No one said a word after that, but all eyes were fixed on Hermione.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God! You've got to be kidding me! Not Harry!" Hagrid said, leaning his big bulk against the wall for support because of the shock.  
  
"Yeah, and it gets better," Hermione darkly replied. "So, then, the Professor unfreezes them in the Headmaster's office where they behaved for all of two seconds when, from what Ron found out, Malfoy jumped on Harry and slammed his face down on Dumbledore's desk. Harry responded in like fashion, and they made a chaotic mess of the office. They say it was the first time anyone could remember that Dumbledore bellowed. He knocked both of them out with a spell, and they've been with Madame Pomfrey ever since. I don't think either one's awake yet."  
  
"So you're headed that way to check on Harry?" he asked, wiping a hand over his face. "Do you want me to go with you? I still owe that little bastard a thing or two."  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione grinned in shock. "No, let me go alone. I don't think the Headmaster would appreciate any more problems today."  
  
"Yeah, well, if I see that blasted Slytherin, I'll teach him what real problems are," Hagrid walked off, muttering unspeakables under his breath.  
  
Hermione entered the sick room and sat on the edge of the cot. Madame Pomfrey left her alone to give them some privacy.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Why'd you have to go and do that? I can take care of myself." Her friend was still unconscious from the spell, but Madame Pomfrey had healed the split lip and black eye Malfoy had given him. Thinking of the other participant, Hermione glanced over at the similarly unconscious form. After a moment, she walked over to him, wetted a cloth in the water basin, and wiped down his face again. The gashes were stitched shut, but some of them still oozed a little.  
  
"Malfoy, I know you can't hear me, but I want to explain something to you, and I know you won't listen to me if you're awake." She took a deep breath.  
  
"There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Ron Weasley. What you saw was a tragic mistake. Someone forged a letter from me and sent it to him. In it were professions of love. But, there is only one man I've ever given my heart to, and it's not Ron. I can't believe you'd ever think I'd do anything to hurt you. I'm so sorry you feel you can't trust me, but what you're doing is wrong. Very wrong! I need you to stop because I don't think I can handle much more of this. It feels like you ripped my soul out, and you're flaunting it in front of everyone. I will never believe you didn't feel the same way about me that I do for you because I saw it in your eyes. Some day, I hope you realize the terrible mistake you made by pushing me away. I don't hate you. I don't think I'll ever again be able to, but if you come after my friends again, I will take you down."  
  
Hermione stood up and defiantly walked out of the room. After the echo of her footsteps faded away, Malfoy opened his eyes and angrily brushed the few errant tears away. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"So, we're at ground zero, huh?" Hermione glumly asked Ron and Harry at the table in the library. Two days had passed since the fight, and the marks and bruises on Harry had almost completely disappeared. Ron was still beaming in triumph whenever he saw Malfoy and was vicariously reliving the pummeling. Even Harry couldn't hide the occasional smirk, but it quickly faded when he thought of all the manure he would have to shovel with Hagrid as part of his punishment. As for Malfoy, he'd had been extremely withdrawn over the last 48 hours, but at least the nasty comments about her had stopped.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say we're at ground zero. We just haven't made a hell of a lot of progress," Harry argued.  
  
"What are you doodling there, 'Mione?" Ron asked inquisitively.  
  
"Oh, something Malfoy asked me about."  
  
"That's the symbol for radiation hazard. What'd he want to know about that for?" Harry studied the drawing concerned.  
  
"I don't know. We were watching a newscast, and he became really interested. I got the feeling he'd seen this symbol before but he had entirely no idea what it meant."  
  
"Seems strange he'd want to learn about nuclear radiation."  
  
"Ok, will somebody PLEASE tell me what the hell you guys are talking about?" Ron cried in exasperation.  
  
"Nuclear energy, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a form of muggle power that's made when atoms are split. Its power is enormous. Mostly, it's used for generating power, but some countries have used it as a form of weapon."  
  
"What kind of weapon?" he inquired.  
  
"Let's just say the Americans used it in 1945, and two Japanese cities were completely wiped off the face of the earth."  
  
"Woah! Muggles can destroy entire cities now?! Amazing!" Ron was in awe. "So why don't we use that power here?"  
  
"It's MUGGLE technology, Ron. It wouldn't work here," Harry explained the obvious.  
  
Hermione had a disturbing idea. "But what if it did work here? I mean, what effect would radiation have on magical beings?"  
  
"What's radiation?" Ron asked again, annoyed at being so ignorant.  
  
"Radiation is the terrible byproduct of nuclear energy. The power of a nuclear bomb's detonation will level city blocks, but it's the radiation that's the deadliest part. It's little particles that rain down from the sky, get in the water, and cover just about everything. It tears through people, makes them really sick. The worst radiation poisoning makes them throw up, pass blood, lose their hair, and then die. But even moderate radiation exposure can permanently affect muggles and the rest of the species of the normal world. It causes cancers, swelling, and premature death."  
  
Ron's expression slowly changed from awe to horror. "So, what's the cure?"  
  
"There is none. I mean there's treatments, but let's just say if there's a nuclear bomb going off somewhere in your vicinity, you hope you go out with the blast."  
  
"But if it's muggle stuff, we don't have to worry, right?" he hopefully inquired.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm wondering. If the Death Eaters are fooling around with this stuff, what if they figured out a way for it to affect wizards and the like?" she answered, posing a terrifying question of her own.  
  
"My thoughts exactly, 'Mione," Harry agreed. "Perhaps, they could spell it so that it would be able to affect all of us. Can you imagine what would happen?"  
  
"Okay, so we REALLY need to find out what's going on and quick. It had to have been months since Malfoy first saw that symbol," Hermione stated, feeling a sudden rush of Gryffindor spirit infuse her. "I think I know what I have to do."  
  
***  
  
It wasn't hard for her to follow his tracks in the snow to the secret clearing. Actually, she was more than a little surprised and more than a little terrified that he'd agreed to meet her. She'd half expected him not to show at all. But, there he was dressed in green and leaning up against a tree when she entered the clearing.  
  
"Granger," he flatly said.  
  
"Malfoy," she managed to spit out despite the furious pounding of her heart and the blood rushing to her cheeks.  
  
"What do you want?" he cut to the chase, not in the mood for small talk.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was in no mood to rush things. She didn't know when she would have another opportunity like this. "So, I see things are back to normal for you now. Daddy must be proud."  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself. I'm not in the mood."  
  
She whirled on him suddenly very enraged. "You're not in the mood?! I don't give a fuck if you're in the mood or not. I came here for information, and I WILL get it. One way or another."  
  
The surprised look on his face faded into a deep laughter. She couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or genuine. Probably both.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" He incredulously asked. "You are such the little hypocrite."  
  
She paused, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you are a bloody hypocrite. You're are so full of shit, it's amazing."  
  
"Explain yourself, Malfoy."  
  
"I mean I've always known you were one, but sometimes it really surprises me. You want me to cite examples? Fine. The night I walked in on you using magic to mop up McGonagal's classroom. Remember? When I used magic to bail you out and finish the job, you freaked out on me. Then, you profess you'll 'take me down,' if I come after your friends again, whatever the hell that means, when it was that bastard Potter that threw the first punch. Do you get after him? No! And all that shit about the letter. Hermione, I SAW you kiss him, and it was more than a second or two."  
  
"Malfoy, how do you know what I said unless you were actually awake in the sick room? You're unbelievable! You were faking being asleep! Again!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Well, what's it to you, huh, Draco? So, Ron kissed me! Big FUCKING deal! I didn't know what to do. Since you obviously have NO real friends, you can't possibly understand the situation I was in. If you'd just thought even once, if you'd felt ANYTHING for me, you might have rescued me or confronted Ron or God forbid, fought for me! You think YOU were stupid for caring? Then, I am the BIGGEST MORON that was ever born!!!" She screamed, again crying.  
  
Draco was frozen in shock for a moment, his thoughts racing. Had Potter been telling the truth? Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach. The knot of tension morphed into an enormous anchor weighing him down. "'Mione, you're saying that you really did care for me?" His voice broke.  
  
"No, Malfoy, I was fucking in love with you." Once the swear words began, it was hard for her to stop. Normally, she abhorred such coarse and unladylike language, but right now it felt too damn good to quit.  
  
"'Mione, oh 'Mione, I'm SO SORRY!" Draco felt lower than he'd ever felt in his entire miserable life. "What have I done?" his mind kept echoing over and over again. He went up to her to hold her, but she shoved him away.  
  
"I said, I WAS in love with you, but that kind of disappeared when you beat me up and left me alone in the guest room. And it certainly didn't help the nasty names you called me or having your 'friends' laugh at me the entire time I've been back at Hogwarts."  
  
"I can't apologize enough for that. Forgive me! Please!" he begged. "I was an ass! I know it, but I want it to be like it was."  
  
"Draco," she sneered. "Get bent," and she stormed out of the clearing.  
  
Hermione returned to her room and already half the night was over. "GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled loud enough to startle her roommates out of their dreams.  
  
"'Mione, luv, what is it?" one of them asked in a frightened whisper.  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry. I just forgot to ask someone a very important question. Go back to sleep."  
  
There was rustling all around the room as the girls settled back into slumber. Hermione put her head in her hands. "Now, what am I going to do?" she forlornly whispered. Crookshanks only nuzzled her legs in reply.  
  
***  
  
Draco hated being manipulated. He hated it above all things. He'd been under the mistaken impression that Hermione had only been manipulating him to get information about the Death Eaters and exact some kind of sick revenge for all the nasty things he'd done to her. Now, he realized he should have known better, but more than that, he realized he deserved whatever revenge she would take.  
  
He was done crying about it. He screwed up royally with her. It was strange how her being muggle-born and Gryffindor didn't matter now in the least. He just desperately wanted to be with her. It was killing him now knowing what he'd put her through. Draco briefly thought about ripping his own hands off because of the pain they'd inflicted on her.  
  
She'd been in love with him! In all his life and fantasies, he'd never thought someone as good and pure as Hermione Granger would ever fancy him. He knew he'd been intensely jealous of Ron's feelings for her, and until last semester he was under the impression she returned them. He figured that he must have still believed that and therefore, it was so easy for him to believe that once she had an opportunity to return Weasley's affections, she would take it.  
  
What would Lucius think of his poor son now? The thought brought him back to a sobering reality. Draco rolled back the sleeve of his robe and stared at the newly made and still healing mark of the Death Eaters. It suddenly dawned on him that he'd been manipulated by the master of the game itself. A new hatred burned through him. Yes, his father and the Dark Lord set about giving him a new purpose, but they'd been entirely wrong about the path he was traveling. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"What's with you today, Malfoy?" Pansy plopped herself down next to him on the couch in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"None of your business," he coldly replied, being careful that no part of her actually touched him. Yet, despite his obvious discomfort with her presence, she leaned in seductively anyway.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, maybe I can make it all better?" she crooned, letting her hand rest dangerously high on his thigh.  
  
He gripped her hand and returned it to its owner. "OW! What the hell was that for?" she cried, rubbing the injured appendage.  
  
"What do you really want, Parkinson?" he asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Me and the rest of your housemates have noticed how strange you've been acting all week. You know you're not yourself. I didn't think it possible, but you're even more moody now than you ever were. Isn't that right, guys?" Crabbe and Goyle vigorously nodded. The two henchmen were looking and feeling much better now that they were allowed to associate with their leader again.  
  
"What's it to you what mood I'm in?" he snarled.  
  
"Touchy-touchy. And you certainly ARE being evasive. You know, I half expected you to thank me for getting rid of that Gryffindor bitch for you," she huffily pouted. She was so busy cracking her bubblegum and absorbed with herself, that she missed the violent way his head jerked towards her. Crabbe and Goyle would later swear on their lives that his eyes actually glowed red.  
  
"Repeat that one more time for me." If she'd had any extinct of self- preservation, she would have heard the deadly undertones in his voice. As it was, even Crabbe and Goyle tensed and began scouting exits.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty easy to accomplish just like he said it would be. God! Did you see her when she came back all pale and uggh! It was too perfect!!" Pansy clapped her hands and looked around. "Hey, where'd Crabbe and Goyle go?"  
  
Unnoticed by Pansy's prattling, the two goons had high-tailed it out of the dungeons having seen the ever-increasing glower of their ringleader. Pansy gulped hard and almost in slow motion turned to stare at Draco. "EEEEEEEEEP!" she squealed. "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Hey, somebody help me!" But no one in the room dared move a muscle. For most, the memories of what had happened last semester were all too fresh.  
  
"Pansy, my dearest housemate, if you value your own miserable life, you will tell me who put you up to writing that letter." He slowly brought his wand up to her face. She had scooted so far back on the couch, she'd pinned herself.  
  
Realizing her terrible slip-up, Pansy started groveling. "Anything, baby. Anything! Just put the wand down, okay? I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Just don't hurt me! Please!"  
  
"You WILL tell me what I want to know, and we'll see what happens from there." The wand was pressing into her forehead, slowly grinding deeper. Pansy's eyes were as round as saucers. She scrambled in her robes for her own wand, but Draco's other hand caught hers in a crushing grip.  
  
"Ah! Ah! What do you want to know?!"  
  
"Who. Set. You. Up?" he emphasized each word so that her small little brain would have no problems processing his request.  
  
"Draco, he's going to kill me if I tell you!" she whined, tears of panic falling down her cheeks.  
  
Malfoy growled and ground the wand deeper.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh my God! Okay, it was Lucius Malfoy! It was your own damn father!"  
  
"What else?" he snarled.  
  
"Oh, this fucking hurts! He paid me in gold Galleons to magically forge a love letter in Hermione's handwriting from her to Ron. I delivered it by owl post. Oh, fuck! Please, stop! He said you'd be out on the town and me, Crabbe, and Goyle were to tail the little bitch.. ARRRGGH.I mean Hermione, and to find out where you were going and to make sure you were in the right spot at the right time. But, you showed up at the coffeehouse right as I got back from the park, and the rest just happened. Please, Draco, please stop. Please."  
  
Draco sat back and pulled the wand away. From her forehead a thin trickle of blood dripped down the sides of her twitching face. She stared at him in terror for a moment before bolting from the room. He looked around the room at the stunned spectators.  
  
"Anyone else have something to add?" In a flash, they were all very busy with other things.  
  
***  
  
Draco caught up to Hermione in the hallway the next day.  
  
"'Mione, I know you're still mad, but I wanted to tell you something I think you'd be interested in knowing."  
  
"What's that?" she growled.  
  
"Pansy's the one who wrote that letter. My father made her do it."  
  
He smirked as she tensed and nodded. No further acknowledgement was needed as he sat back to watch the fireworks. Down the hall, Pansy was fumbling with a hand mirror, trying to adjust her new bangs to hide the wound on her forehead.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, where're you going?" Ron called after her as she burst angrily through a crowd of people. In total shock, he watched Hermione grab the back of Pansy's hair and throw her to the ground, skidding a few feet.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Hermione screamed. She went to reach for her wand, but decided an old fashion ass whooping would be far more satisfying. This was the first time she'd ever gotten in a knockdown drag out fistfight with another girl, and she suddenly understood why Harry had snapped. Wailing on Slytherins felt way too good! "Get Up!"  
  
Pansy staggered to her feet and pulled out her wand, which Hermione swiftly kicked out of her hand. The two girls stared at each other with souls full of hate before they leapt at each other, hands full of the other's hair and became one snarling, swirling mass of robes, tresses, and flailing arms and legs. It took the might of Hagrid to separate the two. Professor McGonagal came rushing out of her classroom to see what all the commotion was about just in time to see Hagrid struggling to keep the two wildcats apart.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson! Hermione Granger! Stop this at once! What on earth has gotten into the lot of you this semester!"  
  
"I'm not done with you, bitch." Pansy hissed.  
  
"Whenever, you obnoxious slut." Hermione retorted, still struggling in Hagrid's strong grasp.  
  
Ron's jaw was still on the floor when Draco strolled by, hands lazily shoved in his robes, and a satisfied smirk firmly set on his gloating face.  
  
***  
  
That evening Hermione and Harry were freezing outside shoveling manure from behind the various stables into an even larger pile of compost. Hagrid was off feeding and tending to the animals.  
  
"Can't.see..why..we.don't..just.use.magic," Hermione's teeth chattered.  
  
"Because.it.wouldn't.be.a.punish.ment.then," Harry responded, desperately trying to retain heat. He slapped his arms to try to regain feeling. "So, you really pounded Pansy one?"  
  
"Yeah," she grinned. "Felt good."  
  
"Have you've spent any more time with Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I'm too angry. It's funny. I never knew I was this mad at him until I confronted him in the forest. All this rage just poured out, and now I can't stand even looking at him. It's like all I want to do is just bash his stupid face in."  
  
"So, you're still in love with him, huh?"  
  
"Damn it, Harry! Did I say that? Did those words come out of my mouth?" she cried.  
  
"No, but you can't fool me, 'Mione. I told you. I know you better than anyone else in the world. You love him, and you know it."  
  
"I'm SO confused, Harry. I don't know what to think anymore," she forlornly answered.  
  
"You'll figure it out," he said, knowingly.  
  
"Why do you want me to reconcile with Malfoy so badly?"  
  
"Because I think you're lost without each other. I used to be as disgusted as Ron was at the idea, but you're a completely different person when you're in love. It's amazing! You glow! Now don't glare at me. You know how much I care about you even when you're not all lovey-dovey inside." He dodged the snowball, briefly wondering if he really wanted to know what was inside the projectile. "As for him, there's something about you that makes him turn good. And if what we suspect about the Death Eaters is true, we're going to need all the allies we can get."  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to prostitute myself just so Malfoy will help us out," she felt insulted.  
  
"You know what I'm trying to say. Malfoy's just as in love with you or else he wouldn't have gotten so upset. Do you think that he would have wigged out like he did if he weren't really, really jealous?"  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. "That's what I tried telling myself when all this first happened. One thing, I thought you hated Malfoy?"  
  
"He's an obnoxious prick, but other than that he's okay."  
  
Hermione laughed so hard she brought tears to her eyes. "Just okay?"  
  
"You can't argue he's an outstanding wizard, and he's an amazing Seeker. If he'd just get over himself and put aside all that rot his father's been filling him with, he might turn out fine."  
  
"So you think I should give him another chance?"  
  
"I think you both owe it to yourselves to find out what's going on between you."  
  
"And it can't hurt learning about the Death Eaters either," she sounded convinced.  
  
Harry was pleased their talk had gone so well because he was secretly desperately worried about the oncoming assault of the Dark Lord's. Malfoy really was their only chance, but if he dared hurt Hermione again.. Harry's hand closed on his wand tightly. However, he shook it off when he heard Hermione start to whistle, happy once again. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 18  
  
It was four days after the manure-shoveling experience, and the morning of a big Quidditch match between Griffyndor and Slytherin. It had been unseasonably warm the past couple of days, so the teachers in an unexpected move allowed the next game to be held way before the ordinary Spring season should have begun. Both teams were eager to play and vowed that they'd practiced enough to be ready. Ordinarily, given the circumstances of the past week, neither Harry nor Draco should have been allowed to play, but the Houses involved being who they were and the intense rivalry involved, both Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape (with Dumbledore's consent) let the two seekers play. Half the fun was watching those two try to get the better of each other.  
  
Neville plopped down next to Hermione in the stands. Even though he almost tumbled on top of her in his clumsiness, she didn't seem to notice one bit.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Sorry about that. How are you? Um, Hermione?"  
  
"Hey, Hermione, snap out of it!" Parvati Patil gently shook the young witch's shoulder. "Where were you just now? The moon?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, guys. Hey, Neville. Hey, Parvati. I was just going over some things in my head."  
  
"But we don't have any tests scheduled for this week or even next. Don't tell me you're studying for finals already?" Neville asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I think she's thinking about a certain Slytherin Seeker." Parvarti crooned and ignored the furious blushing and stammering from the girl next to her. "But he better not pull any of his usual tricks on Harry."  
  
"Is it true then, 'Mione? You and Malfoy are really together? I mean, he's been so AWFUL to you. I even threatened him myself if he called you a mud- I mean any more nasty names again," Neville proudly declared.  
  
"Well, that's awfully sweet of you, Neville, but really, Draco and I aren't together anymore. I mean, well, we were never together, only that, we just, I mean." she quickly tried to cover and failed miserably.  
  
"So, it's 'Draco' now, is it? First name basis. That says a lot. And I mean, EVERYONE has noticed how he looks at you now that he's gotten over his latest bout of the nasties, and all of Gryffindor has watched you stare at him all moon-eyed. Especially yesterday when even old Flitwick had to bring you back to reality. And don't even try to tell me you were taking notes when I personally saw whose name you were doodling in your book." Parvarti winked at her.  
  
Hermione was too mortified to speak, but luckily she was saved when the players entered the stadium, and everyone was on their feet cheering.  
  
Throughout the intense game that followed, Hermione cheered for Harry just like everyone else, but her eyes kept searching for the blonde head of the other team's Seeker. She admired the way he maneuvered his broomstick, cautious, but more like a wild cat stalking its prey. Suddenly, he and Harry were darting through the skies at breakneck speeds. The crowds were roaring so loud as to almost drown out the excited screeching of the announcer. Hermione's breath caught as both boys evaded not one, but both bludgers, a few beaters, and surprisingly, even a mis-thrown Quaffle. They were neck and neck, both employing bold flying moves that sent electricity through the crowd as they time and time again narrowly avoided killing one another. Even greater surprise and which heightened the element of fun was that both boys were playing clean for a change. Malfoy didn't try even one of his dirty tricks, and it turned into a contest of who truly was the more talented Seeker. Hermione's nerves were strained to their fullest and was praying the match would end soon when Draco, in his most daring maneuver ever, stood up on his broom, somersaulted forward in the air to land of his broom again with the snitch held gloriously up in the air.  
  
Hermione was the only one smiling amidst the moans and groans of her Gryffindor housemates. Parvarti nudged Neville and pointed at Hermione. "See, I told you so."  
  
After the all the celebratory congratulations were over, Draco headed out of the Slytherin locker room to return to his room for a nice, hot, well- deserved shower. He always preferred bathing in his own dormitory rather than the rushed feeling he felt in the boy's locker room. He almost walked straight into Crabbe and Goyle when they skidded to a halt in front of him.  
  
"What's SHE doing here? Gryffindors shouldn't be hanging around this place." Crabbe cracked his knuckles menacingly.  
  
When Draco saw who it was they were staring at, he said to them, "Hey, guys, head on back without me. I'll take care of this."  
  
"You sure, Malfoy?" Goyle asked, but the serious look in his ringleader's eyes sent him and Crabbe hurrying off as fast as their lumbering bodies would move.  
  
Hermione slowly walked up to him after the two thugs disappeared around the corner. "Nice move today, Malfoy."  
  
He grinned. "Thanks. Shouldn't you be consoling poor little Potter back with the rest of your heartbroken housemates?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I should, but I just wanted to say thanks for a clean game."  
  
"So you were watching my moves, huh? Thinking I would cheat, did you?" He said it seriously, but there was humor in his eyes.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"You're one to talk about cheating." He flippantly replied. It was said as a joke, but she reacted like he'd slapped her again.  
  
As she turned on her heel, he caught up to her. "Hey, where're you going? It was a JOKE! All right, a pretty crappy one, but lighten up. Aw, come on, don't be mad. Okay, I shouldn't have said that, but can't we just get past all this between us?"  
  
"Past all what? So, you really want to move on?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Don't you?" Malfoy responded. At Hermione's sudden crestfallen face he asked, "Hey, are we talking about the same things here? I meant get past all the bad feelings between us. It doesn't change the way." he trailed off.  
  
Hermione felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. "The way what?"  
  
"The way I feel about you," he finished. He looked into her eyes, then looked away, embarrassed in case she didn't feel the same way about him. After all the terrible things he'd done and kept doing to her. All their painful past together. Maybe it was too foolish to think she'd EVER forgive him. In fact, he reminded himself again just how much he truly didn't deserve Hermione Granger. Still, a part of him had to hope. When he'd seen her standing there waiting for him, he knew he couldn't mess up this opportunity because, in truth, it would probably be his last with her. He tentatively raised his eyes to see if he could discover what she was thinking. As soon as their eyes met, he didn't have time to react when she launched herself into his arms and locked her mouth onto his.  
  
Draco and Hermione kissed each other for what seemed to them to be an eternity, just joyful to be with each other again. Their problems could wait. Right now, it was a time for celebration for his victory on the field and the second chance he was being given in the arms of the witch he loved.  
  
Finally, inevitably, Hermione pulled back. "What? What is it?" Draco asked, instantly feeling the loss of contact.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, but he could tell something was wrong.  
  
"No, there's something. Out with it."  
  
"Well, it's just that. I don't know how to say this. Okay, here it is. Draco, darling, you really need a bath." He stared at her for a moment, then burst into the deepest, best laugh he'd had in a long, long time.  
  
***  
  
They agreed to meet later that night in an old, unused classroom. Hermione had recently learned a soundproofing spell. She coupled that with a spell that darkened the windows of the classroom so that it would appear as if no light was inside and set about placing little bowls of magical fire around so they wouldn't trip over the furniture stored there. A few moments after setting down the last bowl of fire, Draco entered.  
  
"I almost missed this place because of the charm on the window. Nice job."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
Draco looked around the room. "Hey, nice setup you've got here," he said appreciatively. "How'd you find out about this?"  
  
"A legacy of Fred and George Weasley."  
  
"Figures," he said with a frown, but even if it was linked to a couple of Weasleys, it still had its advantages. He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her, but she backed off.  
  
"Hey, I showered, okay?! What's the deal, Granger?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help laughing. "No, it's not that. We really need to talk things out, you know. First, how's Pansy?"  
  
Draco was at first taken aback by her question. He was bracing himself for something much different and much more difficult. "Um, fine, I guess. Swearing to take vengeance, that sort of thing. By, I wouldn't know, we're not on exactly speaking terms right now."  
  
"Same trouble with your father again?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"No. Completely unrelated. Me and my father are on really good terms again." The instant he said it, he regretted it.  
  
"Oh, yeah? How come?" Hermione prodded just as Draco knew she would.  
  
"Listen, if this is about the Death Eaters again, I'm not going to," Malfoy began but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"You're right, I shouldn't have asked." She kicked herself for being so blatant. Next time, she would need to be a lot subtler.  
  
"Right then, so that leaves talking about you and me. Or would you rather I fill you in on what you missed in Flitwick's class when you went on your journey to outer space?"  
  
"Oh my God! You knew?! Does the whole school know I daydreamed just once in my life?!'  
  
"When a Professor asks Hermione Granger a question and she responds with 'Huh?' it's an international event," Draco teased. "Seriously, we really do need to talk."  
  
And they did. They talked about the mistakes they made during the Holidays and that led into the mistakes of their childhood. Hermione was impressed with his sincerity and just how much he'd changed. Draco was impressed by her insight and objectivity even where she was concerned. After a couple of hours and each having a couple of rounds of tears, they'd never felt closer. Suddenly, Hermione felt the time was right. Draco was sitting there, head bowed, considering the last bit of insight she'd given him when he felt her staring at him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
She didn't answer, but instead moved closer, her eyes never leaving his. The next time he opened his mouth was in response to her own. Slowly, their kissing increased in passion, and before he knew it, he was spreading their cloaks on the floor. A charm he'd learned in fifth year to guard against the cold made the soft cloaks nice and warm. He lay her down on top of them and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Draco, I love you."  
  
Malfoy crushed his mouth to hers and held her close. Soon, they were rolling around and stripping each other's clothes off. Too late, he remembered as she let out a small scream.  
  
Hermione was staring horrified at the almost healed mark on his forearm.  
  
"Oh my God, Malfoy! Tell me that isn't what I think it is! Tell me I'm wrong!" She angrily yelled, holding her blouse to her chest.  
  
"Hermione! I can explain! You see, after I left your parent's house, I went home, and I made a huge mistake!"  
  
"Save it, Malfoy! I should have known. You said you and you dad were on great terms again, and there's only one way that could have happened. You became a disgusting, horrid DEATH EATER!"  
  
"'Mione! You've got to believe me! I was angry! I was out of my mind! But, I'm renouncing them! I swear to you I don't want to be a Death Eater!" Malfoy's voice was one of desperation and heartbreak. He HAD to make her understand and believe him!  
  
"NO!" Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm careful to not touch the Mark. "This looks pretty damn permanent to me. You did the one thing I can't forgive. You allied yourself with the darkest evil there is. You allowed yourself to be polluted by their foulness FOREVER! This! This makes you one of THEM! You belong to them!"  
  
"No, I belong to you. I LOVE you, Hermione Granger! Don't you see!"  
  
"You can't love me as long as that is on your arm. It may have been a mistake, Draco, but it's one you're going to have to live with for a VERY VERY long time." With that, Hermione burst into tears and finished dressing herself. As she extinguished the bowls of fire, Draco tried to take her into his arms.  
  
"GET OFF ME, YOU DIRTY DEATH EATER!!!" She screamed. Only the soundproofing spell stopped the entire school from running to her aid. He dropped his arms to his side and looked utterly defeated, but Hermione didn't notice because she was already out the door. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Renouncing Voldemort and his legion of Death Eaters would be no simple task for Draco Malfoy. As sure as the mark on his arm was permanent, the rash decisions he'd made in bitterness and heartbreak would have far-reaching and lasting consequences just as Hermione had predicted.  
  
Draco violently drew back the curtains on his bed in the Slytherin dormitory, flopped down on his plush brocade coverlet, and punched the nearest pillow with his clenched fist. Despite the threat of tears brimming in his troubled gray eyes, his resolve was of the strongest steel. Nothing would drive Hermione away from him. He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin, and he'd learned there was nothing he couldn't accomplish. He would renounce them. He would! Then, Hermione would take him back, and he'd show them all. She was worth all of it, all the pain, all the struggle, and definitely all the pleasure, he smiled. He'd been so wrong about her. With her by his side, he would rule the world. Voldemort be damned! Draco was feeling more confident by the minute, his spirit soaring despite the setback this evening. Yes, as of right that moment, he was free despite the Dark Mark. No one would control him!  
  
Then, it hit happened. The Dark Mark on his arm turned black, and Draco felt the strangest feeling. It was as though his mind clouded over, and nothing else mattered. Dimly, he became aware of walking along the hallways of Malfoy Manor and greeting the other Death Eaters. Then, his father was there, and he was again presented to Lord Voldemort.  
  
In what seemed only a short time later, the sun rose, and Malfoy woke up back at Hogwarts. He stumbled out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed his books. Outwardly, he gave all the appearances of being Draco Malfoy, but inside, he felt weak and foggy, and for the first time in a very long time, unsure of himself.  
  
***  
  
Hermione spent a sleepless night trying to hold back the pain. She knew Draco was and always would be trouble, but something kept drawing her back to him. Twice now, he'd struck her violently, and reason told her she should have left then and forever. At the very least, she should have let Harry and Ron continue on the case without her. Ron, she thought. Poor, sweet Ron Weasley. What would have happened if she'd returned his affections? But, Ron could never make her heart flutter like Draco. She'd never feel that challenge with Ron, that spirit that rose in her when Malfoy walked in a room. At times, she intensely hated him just as now she intensely loved him, but always with him, she was alive.  
  
By the time the dawn rose, Hermione was emotionally and physically exhausted. The tears had gone as silently as they'd come. She felt much as she did when she arrived back at Hogwarts after the Christmas break a few weeks ago. Weak and frail, but this time she knew she would rebound. Leaving Draco was the right thing to do. After all, he'd made his choice, and so had she.  
  
It's funny how so much resolve, so many smart decisions to put one foot in front of the other can change in the blink of an eye. Just as Hermione vowed to do the intelligent, logical thing and put the past behind her, all it took was one look at the blank, dead eyes of Malfoy at breakfast the next morning, and her resolve melted away like ice on a summer day. The gears in her head stopped in mid-motion and started turning in a different direction as her heart once and for all took control.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, you've got a plan?" Harry asked in a hushed voice in the Library after dinner that evening.  
  
"Wait a minute! I want to know WHAT happened in that bloody classroom between you two last night!" Ron's face was going from an angry shade of red to an enraged shade of purple.  
  
"I told you, Ron, I found out Malfoy was a Death Eater!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, but to do that, you'd have to get a bloody decent look at his arm. And you'd have me believe he just rolled it up and showed it to you?! I'm not stupid, 'Mione!"  
  
"Then, what do you think happened, Ronald Weasley?! And if you answer that, I'll make it so you don't talk for a week or possibly longer because it didn't!"  
  
Harry mutely watched the sharp banter back and forth between his friends. His was trying to stifle his own rage because it wouldn't do well to express it here and now. Fred and George had confessed their secret about the classroom once to him as well. There was nothing extraordinary about it other than all the ghosts and even Peeves avoided it like the plague for some reason no one knew, and they weren't telling. A little soundproofing and a blackening spell made it a perfect hideout except that is was dangerously near one of Filch's favorite hangouts, and therefore, only used for special occasions.  
  
"Guys, please! If you get any louder, we'll all be tossed out of here. So, 'Mione, you're telling us something happened to Malfoy after you guys split up last night?"  
  
"Split up, split up after what?" Ron darkly mumbled.  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Hermione mumbled back giving him a dirty look. "Yes, he's definitely different today, and not just because I found out he's a Death Eater. He was like a zombie all day. Even Neville falling down like he did in Potions class, and Malfoy did nothing. He just stared straight ahead. I think even Snape was surprised."  
  
"Yeah, Snape sure had his eye on him today," Harry agreed.  
  
"Well, I think Malfoy's under You-Know-Who's spell. He told me he didn't want to become one of them anymore, and," Hermione was cut off by an outburst by Ron.  
  
"And you believed him?!" Ron shouted. "That Slytherin is nothing but a dirty, rotten, no-good liar!" With that, he slammed his books down and stormed out of the library.  
  
"That's IT! Out! Out! All of you OUT!" Madam Pince shooed them out of the library and warned them not to come back that night.  
  
As Harry and Hermione were leaving, both embarrassed, Harry leaned over and said to her, "So, what's your plan?"  
  
"I've got to go to Dumbledore. It's the only way."  
  
"But, Hermione," Harry protested.  
  
"It'll be all right. He already knows the situation between Malfoy and me. After all he's done for us, I have to believe he'll help us this time, too. You know how much he fought against You-Know-Who and against the Death Eaters. He HAS to help us."  
  
"Okay, if you think it best," he reluctantly agreed. Now that Hermione and Malfoy were on the outs once again, Harry felt they had no choice left but to turn to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger, you wished to speak with me?" Dumbledore leaned over his great desk at the girl taking a seat in front of him. "May I get you anything? A lemon drop, perhaps?"  
  
"No. No, thank you, Headmaster. I wanted to talk to you about something. It has to do with Draco Malfoy." Hermione twisted her robes in her hands, uncharacteristically nervous.  
  
Dumbledore's face darkened and an unfamiliar glint came into his eyes. "Has he hurt you, young lady?"  
  
"Yes and no, sir. I mean, not physically, no. I think he's hurt himself." Hermione swallowed, not sure how to continue.  
  
"Go on," Dumbledore prodded.  
  
"I might as well just come out with it. You see, sir, after the events at Christmas, Draco went home, and he. Well, I don't want to see him expelled for this, sir. Please, promise me, you'll help him and not punish him any more because I've got to believe he's sorry, and it must be just awful what he's going through," Hermione gushed out. She felt like she was about to flip a coin, and the outcome would determine if Draco lived or died.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I can make no such promise," but at the stricken look in her eyes he softened," but I shall endeavor to do my best to help the young man as best I can. Believe it or not, but I think Mr. Malfoy is a bright enough lad and could possibly turn out all right."  
  
"Strange. That's basically what Harry said."  
  
"So, now, my dear girl, what is the problem?"  
  
"Draco, well, he went and made himself a Death Eater."  
  
Complete silence filled the room, and Dumbledore stared at her for a long while. Finally, after an eternity, he asked, "Are you quite certain?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He told me so himself, but then he told me that he was very sorry to have done it and that he wanted to renounce them."  
  
"What else did Mr. Malfoy tell you?"  
  
Hermione searched Dumbledore's face for a clue as to what answer he wanted, but it occurred to her that frank honesty was probably the best way to go. She had a feeling he knew the answer anyway.  
  
"He told me he loved me. That he belonged to me."  
  
Dumbledore let out a long sigh. "Let's hope so, Ms. Granger, because to overcome the Dark Mark, it had better be true."  
  
"So, you can help him?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, but he has to truly want it. He'll have to come here on his own."  
  
"Well, that's where we might have a problem, sir."  
  
"And why is that, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Because I think he's under You-Know, I mean, Voldemort's spell." She remembered how Dumbledore insisted on someone calling Voldemort by his name in his presence.  
  
"That does complicate things, doesn't it? But, nevertheless, it still remains that of his own free will, he must come to me for help. Otherwise, there is nothing I can do."  
  
Hermione stood up as if dismissed. "Yes, sir. And thank you."  
  
"Remember, Ms. Granger, of his own free will."  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll remember." With that, Hermione left his office with the gears of her brilliant mind spinning at the rate of a million turns per second, but deep down, her heart sank. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 20  
  
His mind was a constant blur. He somehow managed to dress and feed himself. He could recite an answer to a question if called upon. He could even hear himself laugh on occasion. But all of it happened to him as if he were a million miles away in his mind. Every time he tried to think, he felt weak and insecure so he naturally tried to avoid that as most he could. At night, it was even worse because once the Dark Mark turned black, he had even less control over his actions, but he knew he was more alert during those times. Yet, it was all like a vivid dream that fades quickly when one awakes. By the time he arose from his bed, the sharp images of the previous night were a distant memory.  
  
This went on for a period of a few days, a week; he couldn't be sure. Then, something (or someone) broke through like a whip cracking through the air.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"What was that?" Draco's dim mind wondered, but at the same time, latching onto the sound like a lifeline.  
  
"Malfoy! Did you hear me?"  
  
Draco's head swiveled; his eyes locked on; but still his mind was having problems focusing.  
  
"What's the matter with you? What happened?" The voice was so familiar, and Draco pushed himself for one brief moment of clarity.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. Everything was so strange with him. He smiled like Draco. He laughed like Draco. He even walked like Draco, but his eyes weren't Draco. But, for a brief flash, he'd come back to himself. She laid a hand on his arm, and that seemed to help matters even more because he slowly placed his other hand over hers.  
  
"Draco, can you hear me?" If anyone had heard her ask the question, they would have thought her mad, but she, more than anyone else, understood its legitimacy.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked again. "What's wrong with me?" But, before he could answer, the clarity faded, and he was suddenly plunged into despair and uncertainty.  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand, sensing his retreat once more. "I don't know, but we're going to figure it out. Okay? You try and hang in there. Just try and fight it."  
  
She walked away from him then. As if on autopilot, his smile returned as well as the cocky step to his walk as he headed off to class as though he hadn't a care in the world. Her own steps were shaky as she braced herself for the hardest fight of her life. It would take every ounce of courage she had to find it within herself to love him, to love a Death Eater. The task demanded everything she had with no guarantees that she would receive anything in return. Draco might be lost forever, but despite it all, despite everything he'd done she had to accept that she loved him no matter what, and if that meant sacrificing everything she held dear to see him through this, she would. There would be no more tears, only the daunting task of reclaiming him from the Dark Side. Just as Draco's mind dimmed, her own gained clarity. This wasn't about logic or all her book smarts. It wasn't even about courage and doing what was noble and just. It was about loving someone through the worst of it, not just when your heart fluttered and your passion was ignited. It was about seeing someone on his worst day, accepting that, and dedicating your life to bringing him better days. Love doesn't often give us a choice. The truest love seizes hold of us and takes us on paths we probably wouldn't walk on our own. Hermione was becoming more and more aware of the dark path before her, and just like so many who have lost their hearts to someone else, she had no choice but to go down it.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, 'Mione. Dumbledore was our best chance. I think we had better change strategies," Harry glumly said. Ron nodded mutely.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Hermione sat in the library at their regular table, voice lowered under Madam Pince's glaring gaze.  
  
"We need to start being proactive again," Harry forcefully declared, fists clenched.  
  
"The last time we did that Hermione ended up in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor!" Ron whispered furiously. "That's why we decided to start tailing Malfoy, and now look how that's turned out."  
  
He shook his head in disgust. "Okay, I know you love him, 'Mione, I do. I've accepted that despite the fact he's evil and a Malfoy and a Slytherin and he wouldn't know what honesty was if it bit him in the ass."  
  
"Ron," Hermione warned.  
  
"Sorry. You want to bring him back from the Dark Side, okay. But you have to think about he might not ever come back. He probably couldn't if he wanted to. Fine, then. We've got to move on. In the end, the outcome will have to be the same. We've got to beat Voldemort, then maybe we have a chance."  
  
"Ron's absolutely right. Malfoy can't help us anymore, but we can help him. We've got to get inside that inner circle somehow, and I think I know who can help us."  
  
"Look, Harry, Dumbledore already said he can't help unless Malfoy comes to him. What else do you want him to do?" Hermione snapped at him.  
  
"No, 'Mione. Not Dumbledore this time. Someone else who knows how to fight against Voldemort. Someone who's been there."  
  
They all held their breath waiting for him to continue. Finally, Ron burst out, "Well, who the bloody hell is it?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Potter. To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" Snape peered at him from behind his desk, distaste clearly written over his hooked features.  
  
"Professor, I know we've had our differences, and I know you don't care for me much, but I've come to ask for your help with a very serious problem I have."  
  
"Shouldn't you be running off to Professor McGonagal or even Professor Dumbledore himself? Why on earth would you think I would be in a position to help you?" Snape hissed.  
  
Harry sighed. He knew Snape would make this as difficult as possible.  
  
"Because it concerns Draco Malfoy."  
  
Snape sucked in his breath and narrowed his eyes. Harry took this as a sign to continue.  
  
"Malfoy's under Voldemort's control. He's made himself a Death Eater, and now he wants to break free. Only he can't."  
  
"And you think I can help you with this?"  
  
Harry nodded. Snape continued, this time with real surprise on his face. "You're serious, Potter. You honestly think the situations surrounding my past can affect the future of Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, sir, I do."  
  
"I see. Sorry, but I can't help you." He turned back to his previous task before being interrupted.  
  
"But, sir!" Harry protested when the shock of the dismissal wore off.  
  
"Are you hard of hearing, Potter? I said no."  
  
"But it's Malfoy, sir!"  
  
"Run along, Potter, before you cause Gryffindor to lose points."  
  
"Sir, you are our last hope. Do you think I'd be here if I had any other options? I know you swore to go against Voldemort, and here's your opportunity. A student of yours, a student I thought you admired and maybe even cared about, needs your help, and you just turn your back on him. Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you really are a cold-hearted lonely man with absolutely no redeeming qualities. After all, if even Professor Dumbledore couldn't help, why the devil could you?!" Harry turned around and started to storm out of the office, not caring if he lost Gryffindor all their points or not.  
  
"POTTER! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Snape bellowed. Harry stopped and slowly returned to the enraged Snape, but Harry didn't flinch.  
  
"Who do you think you are, boy, casting judgment on me?! You know nothing of what I go through or anything at all about me. You think you can come in here and just give your opinions like you mattered." They engaged in a contest of wills. Then Snape swallowed and looked down, and Harry knew he'd one. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to help him, Professor."  
  
"And how can I do that?" Snape sneered.  
  
"I know you conquered the Dark Mark many years ago to help out the Ministry and Dumbledore against Voldemort. I want you to help Malfoy."  
  
"What can I possibly do for him? I could barely manage for myself. How do you expect me to help another foolish idiot?"  
  
"Hermione says he's in a fog. Dumbledore promised to help him if he came to him of own free will, but he can't if he doesn't have control of himself. Do you understand?"  
  
"Don't speak to me like I'm stupid, Potter. I can follow your glaringly simple path."  
  
"So, do you think you can help him break the spell?"  
  
Snape considered the matter for a moment, then nodded. "There may be something I can do, but it's risky, and it will take some time to prepare."  
  
"We don't have a lot of time, Professor. Voldemort's up to something big, and I think before long we'll be too late to stop him."  
  
"If you want my help, you're going to have to give me time. I don't know how you brats do it, but I trust you'll find a way like you always do. Now, what happens if it doesn't work? What happens if I can't help Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Then, I'm going to ask you to help us infiltrate the Inner Circle."  
  
Snape stared, then made a choking sound, then eventually burst out into a deep sarcastic laugh. "That's the funniest thing you've ever said, Potter."  
  
Harry wasn't laughing, and the force of his will and the intense glare from his green eyes silenced Snape mid-raspy chortle. It was times like these that Snape swore he was looking at James and not Harry.  
  
"You must have a death wish, Potter."  
  
"So you can do it?"  
  
Snape stared at him another moment, then nodded again.  
  
***  
  
"So, Snape said he'd help?" Hermione asked Harry before Transfiguration class the next morning.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, still surprised that the Potions Professor had agreed so relatively easily.  
  
"Well, what did it cost you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Snape must have asked you for something. What was it?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "He didn't name his price come to think of it."  
  
"Well, I can't believe he did it out of the goodness of his heart. I don't think he has a heart." Hermione grumbled.  
  
"He didn't say he would. He said he would try, but he did agree to help us penetrate the Inner Circle if he failed to help free Malfoy's mind."  
  
"And if he fails at that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's where I'm going to need your help with a mutual friend of ours."  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. "Who?"  
  
"Dobby. You've been working with the House Elves, and Dobby know the in's and out's of Malfoy Manor. We've got to get him to help us. Maybe between him and Snape, we have a fighting chance of stopping Voldemort."  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip in concentration for a moment. "It's a start, Harry. It's a better plan than we've had all year."  
  
"Okay, so tonight, we'll use the cloak and go find Dobby. You'll send word? Okay, then, we better tell Ron." 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Dobby wrung his hands over and over and refused to look Harry Potter in the eye. The little creature tended to look on the grotesque side even on the best of nights, and tonight certainly wasn't one of those. His nose dripped mucus from crying, and it looked like he'd started punishing himself again because of the half-healed scorch marks on his arms and legs.  
  
"Please, Harry Potter, DON'T send Dobby back there!" the house-elf pleaded.  
  
Hermione's expression was one of pain and compassion as she regarded the little creature she had befriended and championed. Ron was looking slightly impatient and annoyed. The tall disagreeable wizard next to him looked even more so. Harry, on the other hand, looked nothing if not stubbornly determined.  
  
"Dobby, I honestly hope this is the last time," he emphasized. "You've been so good to me up until now. Please, I just need you to do me one more favor."  
  
The house-elf suddenly threw himself down at Harry's feet, sobbing, and brokenly begging not to have to go back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
"PLEASE, Harry Potter! PLEASE! Don't make Dobby go! He'll catch me, he will! Then, Dobby will be punished, and Dobby doesn't think he'll survive!"  
  
"Harry..." Hermione choked, starting forward to comfort the stricken creature.  
  
"Don't," Harry mouthed to Hermione who stepped back to her original place.  
  
"Oh come on! It's obvious the little vermin isn't going to do it. He's rather pathetic, don't you think?" Snape regarded Dobby with undisguised contempt. He was holding a vial containing a sickly purple liquid. It was obvious from his posture that what little patience he possessed was wearing thin.  
  
Harry's frown deepened. He decided to change tactics. "Dobby! Pull yourself together! You've done GREAT up till now! I'm..we're very proud of you."  
  
Dobby raised his misshapen head. "Really? Harry Potter is proud of Dobby?" A small smile crept onto his face, and his eyes changed from terror-stricken to blatant adoration. Snape snorted in disgust.  
  
"Yes, Dobby. Look at what you've found out for us! Malfoy leaving the school for that glade in the forest, and then apparating to Malfoy Manor. You've even found out where they're meeting in the dungeons, and brought back evidence of the curse they're keeping him under. How could we not be proud of you? Why, you're practically a hero!"  
  
Dobby looked at the other faces uncertainly. All except for Snape, they were nodding their heads in encouragement. Dobby wiped his sleeve across his nose and grinned.  
  
"A hero, huh? Dobby's never been a hero before. Okay, what does Harry Potter wish Dobby to do?"  
  
Harry met Snape's cold gaze. The Potions professor held out the vial to Dobby and knelt down so that he was eye level with him. "Listen up, elf, I'm not going to repeat myself. Here's what you have to do."  
  
***  
  
A few seconds after Dobby had apparated to the forest glade to wait for Malfoy's appearance, Snape broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Remind me again why I'm doing this, Potter?" he sneered.  
  
"Well, sir, you mean to help Malfoy break the spell of the Dark Mark," Harry bit out uncomfortably.  
  
"Hmmm," Snape considered, glaring at the lot of them.  
  
"Sir," Hermione began, "why exactly ARE you doing this? I mean, it doesn't seem like you." She trailed off to a whisper under his fierce stare.  
  
"I have my reasons, Ms. Granger. Ones that are none of your business. You three should be lucky I don't have you expelled, or, at the very least, inform the Headmaster of your involvement in all this. Using school elves to run around the forest chasing absent students, mucking around in the Dark Lord's affairs. This should be left to powers other than yourselves."  
  
"Right, sir." Ron briskly nodded, nudging Hermione to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Now, I wish to be informed the minute Mr. Malfoy returns if I don't reach him first. He needs to be taken to Dumbledore immediately. The potion's effects are...limited. I cannot say for certain how long they will last. In any event, I'm sure the Headmaster will need an explanation, and for your sakes, I'D better be the one to do it." With that, he wheeled out of the room in a swirl of wizard robes.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry glanced at each other. All three crossed their fingers.  
  
***  
  
Dobby hated this place. He hated it more than anything else on the earth. This was the place of nightmares. This was where screams were born only to die on deaf ears. The upper levels were beauty and comfort embodied, but as he followed young Master Malfoy down the deep, winding, damp, cold steps to the dungeons, he felt a growing mind-numbing panic take over him. Only Harry Potter and his friends had the power to make Dobby return here. They'd said such nice things to him, treated him with such dignity and kindness, he would have stolen the moon for them. Harry Potter especially. Even one of the great and awe-inspiring professors had needed him to complete this task. Still, it had been very hard for Dobby to accept.  
  
His previous nights had been simply tracking the young wizard-to-be and discovering how Master Malfoy was disappearing from Hogwarts when there was a ban on apparating on the school grounds. That part had been relatively easy. The invisibility charm he used was obscure, but not unknown to a house-elf. He'd even braved entering the upper portions of the mansion in order to discern what was happening in the dungeons below. At first, he'd learned nothing, but then a fellow house-elf had happened upon him and fortunately recognized him. They'd struck up a conversation, and Dobby left with some valuable information about some of the resident lord's more clandestine houseguests. The next night, he met with an entire group of the manor's house-elves, and after entertaining them with stories of his new life at Hogwarts, he learned about the curse they used on young Draco. The house-elves had been curious to learn why the young wizard hadn't been so cruel to them as of late. There'd been rumors of a witch that had caught his eye, but they soon discovered it was due to a curse with effects extremely similar to the terrible Imperius Curse, but was not so easily detected. It seemed You-Know-Who had found the time to refine his most terrible magic.  
  
But, tonight, Harry, his friends, and the Potions Professor needed him to deliver a vial to young Master Malfoy and make sure he consumed it. Then, he was to take him directly back to Hogwarts, by force if necessary. Harry Potter had been most specific. Now, here he was creeping down the dungeon steps, potion clenched tightly in his misshapen fists, ready to run at the first hint of trouble. As he reached the bottom, he saw the young wizard with the rest of the Death Eaters. They were preparing for a ritual of sorts, and Dobby perked up his ears to hear better.  
  
"I think the spell is nearing completion. After a few more trials, we should reach the final stage," the elder Malfoy announced to a robed figured, sitting hunched up on a throne-like chair of sorts. Dobby couldn't hear his reply, but suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine when the man-thing must have spoken. His former master smiled and left the room with two other Death Eaters. When they returned, they were dragging a house-elf in that Dobby had become acquainted with over the last few nights. The little female elf was struggling to escape in her abject fear, but it must have been powerful magic that kept her there because not many had to the power to subdue an elf.  
  
"Bring her here," Lucius commanded to his two companions. He brought out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus."  
  
Ordinarily, such magic shouldn't have held a house-elf, but Lucius had put some power behind it. The little elf's body went rigid, but her eyes screamed in fear. Another group of Death Eaters brought out a syringe (although Dobby didn't know what it was called at the time) full of a green glowing liquid. They injected it into the house-elf. A few moments later her eyes rolled up in her head. The two who were holding her took her frozen body away. Dobby tried to control his shaking and concentrated on not dropping the bottle. He hid away in the corner until the meeting was almost over. At that time, Lucius headed back to the entrance to where they'd taken the house-elf. Within a few moments, he returned smiling satisfactorily. In a loud ringing voice, he announced, "Lord Voldemort, Gentlemen, Ladies, I believe we have ourselves an unparalled success! Now, we move into the next phase - Execution!"  
  
The members all applauded, and even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named nodded several times. After that, they all filed out, passed the hidden Dobby, and marched up the stairs. Fortunately, Draco was among the last. Dobby reached out a shaking hand and pulled on the young wizards robes to stop him. Malfoy had just enough time to turn around in confusion when a powerful magical blast hit him right between the eyes, and he crumpled to the ground.  
  
Dobby quickly opened the vial and stuck a grimy finger in between Draco's lips to pry his mouth open. "Bottom's up, sir."  
  
***  
  
Draco felt as though a curtain was being drawn back in his mind, not necessarily disappearing, but temporarily allowing him a moment of clarity. He sat up and shook his head to clear the grogginess and pain. As his vision improved, he made out a figure peering up at him with its hands covering its mouth.  
  
"Dobby?" Draco asked, and his former house-elf jumped a foot into the air.  
  
"Yes, Master Malfoy? Do you recognize Dobby?" his voice was trembling.  
  
"Where am I? The dungeons at the Manor? But how did I?"  
  
"No time for that now, young sir. Dobby must get you back to Hogwarts and Harry Potter." Dobby grabbed Malfoy's robes and began pulling him towards to the stairs. "Mustn't apparate here. They'll trace it, they will. Dobby doesn't want that. No, sir."  
  
"Wait, Dobby. I seem to remember something about another house-elf this evening, but it's fading quickly. Do you know what happened here tonight?"  
  
Dobby suddenly stopped his yanking of Malfoy's robes and stared at him. "Yes, sir, Dobby does. They used some kind of awful magic on her. Some sharp piece of instrument into her arm, here." He pointed at his upper arm. His voice dropped to a whisper. "They took her in there."  
  
"I've got to find her, Dobby."  
  
"NO, SIR! Dobby must get you back to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Dobby, I've got to see for myself what I've gotten involved in. I'm sure Hermione will want to know what's been happening here." Malfoy pushed himself up off the floor and made his way unsteadily across the now empty dungeon towards the doorway Dobby indicated. Dobby followed along, again wringing his hands and constantly looking over his shoulder.  
  
When Draco opened the door, nothing could have prepared him for the horrors inside.  
  
***  
  
There were many magical creatures imprisoned in all manner of cages. All were either dying or already dead. The most shocking among them was a dying unicorn lying next to an already deceased centaur. A dead phoenix was in a cage overhead next to an overcrowded cage of dying or dead owls. What looked to be the remains of a merperson floated in a grisly pool, and an enormous carcass of a dragon rotted in the back. There had to be literally hundreds of bodies in the room. The smell of decomposition was overwhelming, and Draco almost gagged. Dobby held onto Malfoy's robes, eyes frozen open in horror.  
  
They made their way among the individuals to a gruesome pile of dead house- elves gathered in a far corner. The still petrified body of the little female house-elf was thrown carelessly on top. Dobby gasped when Malfoy gently lifted her off the pile and laid her out on the floor. She was covered in fresh oozing lesions, and she looked to have vomited and passed blood. When Draco used his wand to un-petrify her, she instantly went into convulsions. After a moment, she stilled and turned to gaze weakly at the wizard and Dobby. Instead of fear as Draco had anticipated, she smiled.  
  
"So you came," she gurgled out. Draco was as surprised as Dobby to see that she was addressing him and not the Hogwarts house-elf.  
  
"Yes, I did." He could find no other words for her, but smiled warmly in return.  
  
"Just like your picture," she whispered despite the blood flowing freely out. She reached into the flour sack she used to cover her body and drew out a torn wizard's photograph. The image flickered, but Draco recognized it at once. It was the very picture Hermione had given him at Christmas and that he had so carelessly and violently threw off the balcony upstairs. Somehow the little she-elf must have found it and made it her prized possession.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to you? What's happened to all the creatures here?"  
  
"Terrible magic," she slowly said with difficulty.  
  
"What kind of magic? I can't remember," he desperately whispered to her, struggling to unlock the parts of his mind hidden by the curtain. Just as it had allowed him to regain possession of his faculties, it hid from him the parts over which he'd had no control.  
  
The little elf couldn't talk anymore. Her death was nearing quickly. Instead, she used her remaining strength to trace a glyph in the pool of gore around her. Draco recognized the glyph at once. It was the same one he'd seen on the television at Hermione's parents' home. When the she-elf finished, she struggled to look at her beloved picture again as her body shuddered in its final death throes. "So happy," she murmured.  
  
Draco grieved silently and closed her eyes for her when she was no longer in this world to do so. Tears streamed down his and Dobby's faces. He bent over and removed the picture and tucked it into his robes, her blood forever staining it. He took Dobby's hand in his own much to the elf's surprise and made their way out of that ghastly place. He'd seen no others he could assist. Instead, he gritted his teeth in determination to never let this happen to any creature again.  
  
"Let's get back to Hogwarts, Dobby." 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Hermione had paced the glade alone for so many hours that night that she wore a bare track down into the earth. Back and forth her feet took her while her hands nervously tore apart various bits of vegetation she kept picking in a nervous bout of energy. Her heart was beating rapidly due to the anxiety she was under as she pessimistically went over everything that could have gone wrong tonight. The only thing that kept her from racing back to Hogwarts and leaping onto Harry's Firebolt in a desperate attempt to physically retrieve Draco from Malfoy Manor herself was the overwhelming fear of him arriving back at this spot while she was gone. She shuddered to think of what would happen if he happened to apparate back in the glade without her here, even more so when she considered what would happen if Snape was the first person he encountered. So, she viciously tore more leaves from an overhanging tree and continued her frenzied ripping. Just when Hermione thought she'd gone mad, a flicker of movement on the other side of the glade caught her eye. She snapped her head around just as Draco and Dobby apparated. For a moment, time stood still as they held each other's gaze. Then, before she knew it, she was racing into his arms.  
  
Dobby, for his part, stood there and scratched his head as the two embraced. Then, blushing as it slowly dawned on him this was a private moment, he turned his back to them and allowed them some time to themselves.  
  
Draco had his hands in her hair holding her face under the fury of his kisses. Her hands were entwined around the back of his neck, returning the pressure. When they finally paused to draw breath, Hermione was about to speak, but Draco silenced her with a finger to her lips.  
  
"Not now, 'Mione," he tenderly whispered. "I've got to get to Dumbledore before I, um, before."  
  
"Draco! What is it?!" Hermione caught him as his body suddenly sagged against hers.  
  
"Quickly! I don't have much time!" he urgently whispered, swinging an arm around her neck for support. She practically dragged him out of the forest as he used all his remaining strength to fight the curtains of his mind as they slowly closed once again.  
  
When she reached the edge of the forest where it bordered Hogwarts grounds, she bellowed, "HAGRID!"  
  
A short distance away, the front door to Hagrid's hut burst open. "Hermione?!"  
  
"Hagrid! Over here! Quick!"  
  
In a few giant strides, Hagrid had rapidly crossed the distance. "What's goin' on here?" he questioned, concerned.  
  
"No time! Get him to Dumbledore quick!"  
  
"But maybe the hospital wing is where."  
  
"NO! NO TIME! Dumbledore now, please, Hagrid!" Hermione practically screeched.  
  
Without another word, Hagrid scooped up Malfoy and raced across the grounds into the school proper. Hermione kept up as best she could, but as she had hoped, he quickly outdistanced her. Hagrid could really move when he needed to.  
  
Snape had been pacing the halls as well, particularly outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Against the wall, Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor. The boys were whispering to one another and pointedly ignoring the agitated mumblings of the Hogwarts professor. However, they shot to their feet when Hagrid came bounding up the stairs three at a time and making a mad dash in their direction. Snape swung around and all three could see Malfoy in the giant's strong arms, his face screwed up in pain. Without a moment's hesitation, Hagrid spoke the password to gain entrance to Dumbledore's office and mounted the steps, this time four at a time. Snape was right behind him, and Harry and Ron were hot on his heels.  
  
"You two! Stay put! This is NO place for the likes of you!"  
  
"BUT!" They both protested and only stopped when Snape raised his wand at them.  
  
"You know I will if I have to," he flatly said, and they knew he spoke the truth.  
  
Just as the entrance closed and the great statue slid back into place, Hermione skidded to a halt next to her friends, panting and leaning with one hand on the wall to catch her breath. "Where.where is he?"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "He's up there," Ron motioned at the statue.  
  
"Snape wouldn't let us go with him," Harry explained, but knew he sounded pathetic as soon as it left his mouth.  
  
Hermione looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Well?!"  
  
"Well, what, 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"What's the bloody password?!" she shrieked. Harry's expression grew grim as he nodded.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was expecting them as Hagrid and Snape burst into the office. "Quickly! Over here!" he motioned towards a couch in a corner of the room. "Set him down here. Easy now, Hagrid, easy."  
  
Dumbledore leaned over Malfoy and smiled kindly down at him. "Draco? Are you still with us?"  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and weakly nodded.  
  
"You've got to fight it as long as you can. I'm going to need you aware of what's happening. I assume you came here for my help?"  
  
Again, Draco nodded, tremors beginning to appear in his arms and legs due to the strain he was under to remain clear.  
  
"Let me see the Mark," Dumbledore gently said as he pushed up Draco's sleeve. Upon seeing the skull, Hagrid gasped and turned his head, and a queer look came over Snape.  
  
"Nasty sort of business, this, but not out of my realm of expertise." Dumbledore glanced over at the Potion's professor whose hand went unconsciously to his own forearm.  
  
Just then the door flew open, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry intruded uninvited.  
  
"What the devil do you think you're doing?! I said OUT!" Snape yelled. Hagrid gaped, but Dumbledore's eyes never left Draco's.  
  
"We're not leaving," Ron adamantly stated. His and Harry's eyes were locked onto Snape's in a contest of wills. Hermione, on the other hand, was staring at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yes, you are!" Snape advanced toward the trio but stopped when a voice croaked out behind him.  
  
"Her.mion.eee," Draco weakly said as he tried to reach for her. Hermione practically pushed Dumbledore out of the way in an effort to reach him as quickly as possible. As soon as her hand clasped his, strength seemed to pore into Draco, and he was soon able to sit up a little.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said, "I agree that Harry and Ron must go, but Hermione may stay."  
  
At the look Dumbledore gave them, they knew it was useless to protest. "If you need us," Harry pointedly said to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, if you need us," Ron said, then turning to glare at Snape. Hermione nodded back at them with tears in her eyes as they left. Then, she turned her full attention back to Malfoy who was regarding the whole scene with an odd sort of expression.  
  
As the door shut and Hagrid and Snape gathered around, Dumbledore placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "We need to begin as soon as possible. Time is running out."  
  
Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and nodded back up at the Headmaster. "Ready when you are."  
  
***  
  
Time passed, and soon the sun was clearly visible through the tower windows at the end of the hall. Harry and Ron knew they'd missed all their morning classes, but they didn't care. A number of students passed, but none said a word, somehow understanding it wasn't appropriate. Hagrid had gone and come back several times, but refused to utter a word about the proceedings upstairs. About an hour early, they'd almost gone back in when they'd heard Hermione's voice scream out Draco's name, but in the silence that followed, they warily sank back down to their waiting positions. Harry briefly wondered if this is what Muggles experienced in the waiting rooms at their hospitals. A short while later, the entrance opened, and an exhausted Hermione stumbled out, tears on her cheeks. They immediately assumed the worst until she broke out into a grin.  
  
"He's going to be okay!" Even Ron sighed in relief though he'd never thought he'd lived to see the day that he was glad Draco Malfoy wasn't dead.  
  
"What happened in there?" Harry asked, no longer able to contain his curiosity.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I can't talk about it."  
  
"Dumbledore made you promise, huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "I just can't. It was too..terrible to talk about just yet."  
  
Harry instantly put his arms around her, and she sagged into them much like Draco had earlier in the glade. "Sleep, you need some rest," he said as he led her away to the Gryffindor dormitories.  
  
"We all do," Ron agreed, following them.  
  
***  
  
Hermione spent the better part of the week skipping her classes and staying by Malfoy in the hospital wing. When her teachers protested, a few words from Dumbledore smoothed things over. For Malfoy's part, he just slept, but it was for the most part a restful, healing sleep. Harry took the seat next to Hermione during Madam Pomfrey's short visiting hours. He reached over and handed her a sandwich. "You're not eating," he stated.  
  
Hermione absently began chewing on the sandwich. In between mouthfuls, she said, "I forget to."  
  
Harry sighed. "So, what's the deal? What happened over at the Manor?"  
  
"Voldemort," Hermione whispered, finally having the strength to talk about what Draco had cried out in his frenzied, almost mad explanations during that horrible night and morning. "He's poisoning magical creatures with radiation. He's figured out some way to do it, but Draco was starting to get really bad, and he wasn't making sense at that point."  
  
"And Dobby?"  
  
"Oh my God! I forgot about Dobby!" she cried. "The poor thing! Is he okay?!"  
  
Harry smiled. It was a rare event when Hermione Granger forgot something important. "Yes, he's okay. Ron, Hagrid, and I have been consoling him with a little help from Dumbledore. After he told us what he saw, Dumbledore put a Memory charm on him so he wouldn't have to relive it. And Crookshanks is fine, too."  
  
Hermione looked away, and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Her fists clenched on the blanket covering Draco.  
  
"I hate him," she stated.  
  
"What?" Harry looked alarmed.  
  
"Voldemort. I hate him. I've never wanted to commit murder before, but now."  
  
"It's like this hatred burning deep down in you that you think if you don't do something it's going to burn you completely up."  
  
Hermione gazed at him in wonder. "So this is how you feel about what he did to your parents?"  
  
"Sometimes. Him and Pettigrew. But, you have to control it or else you're no better than them."  
  
Just then, Draco stirred and mumbled something. Hermione reached for his hand. "What is it, Draco?"  
  
He mumbled again, louder. "I don't understand," she said. Harry was watching him intently.  
  
Suddenly, Draco bolted up in bed screaming, "THE BLOOD! BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Both Hermione and Harry were startled enough to yell out with him, bringing Madam Pomfrey racing in. Then, Draco started sobbing. "I didn't even know her name. I didn't even know her name." 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 23  
  
An hour later with Draco calm, Hermione wearily entered Hagrid's hut where Ron and Harry where struggling to keep down some of the tea cakes Hagrid had insisted they try.  
  
"How is he?" Hagrid asked as she sipped her cup of tea.  
  
"Better. The screaming's stopped. He was still awake when I left, but he asked me to leave. Needed some time to think. Hey, guys? Wanna come with me to the library? There are some old books on radiation and nuclear weapons that I want to pour through, and I'm going to need some help. We don't have a lot of time from what Draco says."  
  
Harry and Ron got to their feet. "Sure, but why does the Hogwarts library have books on nuclear weapons?"  
  
"Advanced Muggle Studies, I suppose," she shrugged.  
  
"You kids better keep the Headmaster and Professor Snape in the loop," Hagrid warned, but didn't try to discourage them. He understood what this team was capable of if left to themselves.  
  
"Yes, Hagrid," Harry agreed, trying not to roll his eyes and hoping he didn't hear Ron's snickering.  
  
After they left, Ron said, "I don't know how much help I'll be since I don't know anything about the stuff other than what you told me."  
  
"You'll learn," Hermione grimly replied.  
  
Late into the night, the trio shut the last book on the subject. Madam Pince had left them alone on Dumbledore's orders. All the teachers, even McGonagall, were giving them a wide berth. "But, we still don't know HOW he's done it!" Hermione cried, exasperated. "It clearly states that magical creatures are immune to radiation. A few sources even suggest a close relationship between magical and nuclear energy. If anything, nuclear energy might Enhance a magical being, not harm it!"  
  
"What else did Malfoy say?" Ron asked, hoping for a clue. The horrors about what he'd just been reading still echoing through his mind.  
  
"Something about trials. And blood, and creatures dying, dead..it was horrible." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment to regain her strength. "If only we had a sample of whatever they'd injected to that poor house elf."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ron cried. Harry jumped a little. "Harry! Remember what Dobby said happened! The she-elf gave Draco back a picture!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"What picture?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, but the picture had her blood all over it, he said."  
  
Harry became excited. "Yeah, and with her blood."  
  
"We should be able to find out what's in it! Brilliant, Ron!" Hermione finished for Harry, clapping her hands.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked Draco early the next morning, brushing a lock of hair off his face.  
  
"Better," he smiled up at her.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Eventually."  
  
"Draco, I need to ask you something. Dobby said the she-elf, you know which one I mean, gave you a picture of some sort."  
  
Draco looked very uncomfortable. "Yes, what of it?"  
  
"I need it."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Hermione started to get annoyed. "I need it to run some tests. On her blood. Whatever they injected her with might still be on that picture."  
  
Draco considered it for a moment, then resigned himself. "Over there." He gestured to a small cabinet that held his wand and other things he'd had on his person when they brought him to the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione walked over to the cabinet and started going through his contents. Suddenly, she stood up, and then was very still. She turned around, and there were tears in her eyes. "This picture, then."  
  
"Hermione, I can explain."  
  
"Yeah, it looks like there's an explanation. Considering it's broken, torn, and covered in a dead house elf's blood. I wonder, Draco, how did she come to be in possession of THIS particular picture?" Her voice was starting to have a hard edge to it.  
  
"I must have.lost it," he lied.  
  
"That or maybe you threw it away." Draco didn't answer.  
  
"Yeah well, I need to run some tests on it." She turned to leave.  
  
"Hermione, wait!"  
  
She turned back with a sad look on her face. When he didn't continue, she briskly walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"So how are we going to test this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Geiger counter to start with," Hermoine replied.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"It detects radiation and measures it. God, Ron, don't you remember anything from the reading last night?"  
  
Ron's face turned red. "Hey, I TOLD you I didn't understand any of that stuff. Maybe my dad can get us one."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Hermione nodded. "I've even taken the time to write out an exact description of one. I've included an explanation that I need it for a Muggle Studies course so it won't arouse any suspicion. And, before you say it, either of you, I KNOW I'm not in a Muggle Studies course, but Mr. Weasley doesn't."  
  
"Ok then, it's settled," Ron stood up. "I'll go get Pig."  
  
***  
  
The Geiger counter came during the evening meal much to the surprise of the trio. They'd expected it to take at least a day, maybe longer. Ron's dad had included a note explaining how one of his coworkers collected that very thing because of the strange noises it always gave out. Despite the risk of getting in trouble with the Ministry, Mr. Weasley's coworker had spelled it so that it would run on magic instead of batteries. It seemed he used it to help him sleep and was more than happy to lend one out if it could help with another wizard's insomnia. Ron's dad had tried to explain about the Muggle Studies course, but ended up including a few Sleeping Charms at the other wizard's insistence. In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, they huddled over the bloody picture. Sure enough, as soon as the Geiger counter was turned on, it gave off a tremendous racket.  
  
"Well? What did you find out?" A voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to him. "You shouldn't be out of bed!"  
  
"You sound like Madam Pomfrey," he drawled, but looked amused.  
  
"It's because she's right!"  
  
"Anyway," he took her hand and moved over to Ron and Harry, ignoring their dubious and glaring looks.  
  
"It's radiation, all right. A lot of it." Harry said, crossing his arms in a defensive gesture as soon as Draco got near.  
  
"Enough to kill a whole lot of Muggles," Ron stated, comparing the reading on the Geiger counter with some information in the book open in front of him. He, too, gave Draco a dark look as he approached.  
  
"And we know it's affecting magical beings now, too. But, the question is, why aren't you affected, Draco? I mean, pretty soon, I'm sure Harry, Ron, and I will start to feel the effects. That's why I've been keeping it in this." Hermione produced a small box that she had transformed into lead. "Stop staring at me like that. Haven't you been paying attention in Alchemy?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I missed that chapter," Ron and Harry looked away.  
  
"Well, I, for one, didn't take the bloody class. They won't teach you how to turn things to gold, so I figured what was the bother?" Draco looked undaunted by Hermione's frown.  
  
"So, we still have to figure out why Draco, and I'm assuming the other Death, I mean Voldemort's other supporters, are immune. I guess it's time to go back to Dumbledore." Hermione stated, the others nodding in agreement.  
  
***  
  
As the four of them finished explaining, Dumbledore sat back in his chair looking alternatively troubled and impressed. "Well, I think I must ask Professor Snape to look into this."  
  
Three of them frowned. One brightened.  
  
When Professor Snape entered the room, he frowned at the three of them and glared at the fourth who suddenly looked confused. After Dumbledore explained what was going on and what was needed of him, Snape nodded understanding and quickly left the room. A few moments later after again being cautioned, the others left as well.  
  
"What was that all about? I thought he LIKED you?" Ron wondered out loud to Draco.  
  
"I don't know." Draco shook his head, and not really wanting to be in the company of Potter and Weasley any more than he had to, he headed off for the dungeons.  
  
"Well, that was rude. He didn't even say good-bye." Hermione pouted.  
  
"Must be the shock that his favorite teacher doesn't seem to like him any more," Ron grinned.  
  
"Join the crowd," Harry laughed.  
  
When Draco entered the dungeons, he headed for Snape's office although he was really starting to feel tired and needed to lie down.  
  
"Um, Professor? A word?"  
  
"Oh, it's you," Snape sounded uncharacteristically annoyed with him.  
  
"Is something wrong, sir?"  
  
Snape regarded him a moment, then unstemmed the tide. "You STUPID boy! What the devil were you thinking joining up with Voldemort's lot?! Have all your brains been addled?"  
  
Draco was so shocked by Snape's tone, he took an involuntary step backward. "I know it was a stupid thing to do, sir. I realize that now. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me," he sneered, crossing his arms.  
  
"It had to do with something that happened between me.and Hermione Granger."  
  
"So it is true. You let your wits be scrambled by a woman. And a Gryffindor, no less. Have you lost all that Malfoy pride? Could you have picked a more insufferable, goody-goody, know-it-all?"  
  
"Watch it. Sir." Draco's eyes demonstrated he had lost none of the imposing Malfoy nature. Snape was secretly pleased to see a small vestige of the boy he admired so. Even when he'd been threatened by Lucius to avoid and ridicule him last semester, he'd silently been supporting him all along. At least until it was evident he'd fallen for that girl.  
  
"It's going to be rough on you, boy." Snape said after a long pause.  
  
"I know, sir."  
  
"It's going to take a lot of strength and a lot of courage."  
  
"I know, sir."  
  
"After what we've been through. Not only in the Headmaster's office, but," and he held his hand over his own mark. "Don't let me down." Snape even managed a sort of fond smile for Draco.  
  
Draco smiled back, glad to be in Snape's good graces again. "I'll try not, sir."  
  
As Draco headed back out of Snape's office, he turned around once more.  
  
"What is it, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smiled. "I just wanted to say that you're by far the best teacher here, and I admire you the most." Snape smiled, albeit a little uncomfortably. "But if you ever talk about Hermione like that again, I will show you just how much of a Malfoy I can be." 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Professor Severus Snape stood among countless smoking, bubbling, and brewing potions in his private lab in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Everything was all set to begin the experiments. The Professor had carefully arranged a few of the Muggles Studies books on nuclear radiation on a side table for quick reference, the very same books that Potter, Weasley, and Granger had poured over just a short while ago. He had the infernal Geiger counter placed in its own precise spot, turned on, and waiting to detect its first emissions. Even with every detail he could think of attended to, every bottle perfectly arranged, every potion at its height of potency, he couldn't bring himself to do that one small, minuscule task that would start the whole process rolling. Instead, he just stood there and stared at it, an overwhelming sense of panic coursing through him, an unnatural fear making him want to bolt from the lab and never return. In front of him lay a small lead box, but it wasn't the box that terrified him. It was the picture inside.  
  
Snape knew he needed the elf blood on that picture for his experiments. He knew the blood was poisoned, and that it was his task as set by Professor Dumbledore to discover the nature of the poison and why certain wizards weren't affected. None of this scared him in the least. It was the subject of the picture that caused his trembling. Slowly, swallowing, he lifted the box and brought out the hated thing.  
  
There they were flickering badly, but still in a state that it could be clearly made out what they were doing. He had his arm around her. She was leaning into him. He gave her a kiss which she briefly returned. Their smiling faces waving at the viewer. It made him sick to his stomach.  
  
Happy. They were so damn happy.  
  
For a moment, Snape considered throwing the picture into the fire and destroying it. His fear was quickly being replaced by a powerful rage and an intense jealousy. Then, as quickly as it came, it passed and was replaced by an anguish and a longing that threatened to shatter his soul. Once, a very long time ago, Severus had loved and had loved so deeply that it consumed every fiber of his being. It wasn't Hermione's and Draco's faces he saw, but an earlier photograph, almost identical to the one in his hand, of himself and another young aspiring witch. That picture had been the only proof that at one time, and only one time, in his life Severus Snape had been truly happy. But the fates were cruel indeed and loved a good joke. So, Severus tragically lost that one person in the universe who had ever truly cared for him and went back to being the most hated unpopular person in the surrounding wizarding community. Even his so- called friends were just using him for their own personal gain. Of course, Professor Snape understood he was admired by many of the Slytherins under his care, and that the Headmaster believed entirely in him, but it couldn't compare to what he'd lost.  
  
Severus blinked back the first tears in more than a decade. He looked at the photograph again, but this time the faces he saw were the actual faces he was meant to see. Sighing, he started the careful process of removing some of the blood and allowed himself to be fully absorbed in his task, forcing his mind to close doors, which were never meant to be reopened.  
  
***  
  
Deep into the night and covered with all sorts of stains, smears, and smudges from his experiments, Snape gasped in amazement at the answer before him. It was so simple, so common that even the First Year students would recognize it. He quickly poured the contents into a vial and dashed out of the lab.  
  
A short time later, a very sleepy Ron and Harry joined an equally tired Hermione in the Common Room. Professor McGonagall was muttering to herself about the impropriety of it all and just plain upset at having to wake up students at such an hour and drag them to Professor Dumbledore's office. She had no idea what was going on, a fact that in itself deeply annoyed her, but if it had to do with these three, it was probably something big. The four silently left the Common Room and joined up with a yawning Malfoy outside the statue leading to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"What's this about, Professor?" Draco sleepily drawled, smiling over at Hermione.  
  
"I have NO idea, Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you I will find out in no time. Being woken up to fetch students at such an hour, it's ridiculous, I tell you," she huffed and started up the hidden staircase.  
  
The small group poured into the office where the Headmaster and Professor Snape were excitedly talking in hushed voices. "Ah, Minerva, thank you so much for fetching those three and Mr. Malfoy, too. I'm very sorry to have woken you, but their presence is most important right now."  
  
"Albus, really! It's four o'clock in the morning! It's not decent, I tell you! Not at all! Now, what the devil is going on around here?" she cried.  
  
"I will explain everything in due time," Dumbledore smiled and came over to take her by the arm. "Now, I'm sure you're just as tired as the rest of us. Please, I beg of you, try to get a little shut-eye before morning approaches."  
  
"Are you steering me out of here, Albus? Really, I think I should remain here."  
  
"Nonsense. I know you must be tired. Very tired."  
  
She looked up in his eyes and slowly nodded, looking foggy. "Yes, I'm suddenly feeling very tired. Good night, students. Good night, Severus. I think I'll head off to bed now. Good night, Albus." She turned and sort of drifted out of the room.  
  
"It's clear. You two can come out now," Dumbledore rang out to the back of his office where two figures emerged.  
  
Harry was instantly alert and happy. "Sirius! Remus!" The two wizards walked over and embraced Harry, Ron, and Hermione and seemed very pleased to see them.  
  
Draco crossed his arms uncertainly, but returned the nods they gave him. "So, tell us what you've discovered, sir."  
  
"It's simple, so very simple. The plant used to allow the poisoning of magical creatures I suspect is the very same one used to repel it. It all depends on the dose and how it is introduced. See! Here it is!" Snape produced a small vial of a pink liquid.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked aloud.  
  
"It's Essence of Spiderwort," Snape smugly answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"No, that isn't," Hermione frowned. "Essence of Spiderwort is BLUE!"  
  
"I thought you used Spiderwort to cure spider bites?" Harry looked very confused.  
  
"So, you were paying attention, Potter. Amazing," Snape sneered.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore warned, "perhaps you should explain."  
  
"Spiderwort is a very peculiar plant that exists in our world AND in the Muggle world. When used in a potion, you're right, it can cure a spider bite. But, in the Muggle world, it has the peculiar property of turning pink whenever nuclear radiation is near. It is this PINK Spiderwort that Voldemort is using to poison the creatures. When mixed with a few other common ingredients, it makes a very powerful potion that changes the body chemistry of a magical creature and causes them to be vulnerable to radiation. The higher the dose, the increased vulnerability."  
  
"So why was I protected?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's what I couldn't figure out until this morning. When combined with a type of repelling herb, it makes the drinker immune. The Spiderwort in your system absorbs the radiation, preventing it from soaking into your tissues, and then is harmlessly passed through the body. The Muggles in the United States have been using it to treat kidney and female problems for centuries. It's genius!"  
  
"Female problems?" Ron asked, but Hermione nudged him in the ribs. After a minute, the answer came to him, and he blushed furiously. Remus snorted; Sirius tried to hide a smile; Draco snickered; and Snape stared at him like he was the biggest imbecile on the planet. Harry was still confused, but he pretended to nod in understanding.  
  
"How long before you can brew us enough potion for us all?" Dumbledore inquired, ending poor Ron's humiliation.  
  
"It's so simple, I could have some by moonfall."  
  
"Excellent. We'll reassemble here after the moon has risen. Sirius, Remus, you may stay if you like. No one would think to look here."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, could we talk for a minute?" Draco called after Potions class later that morning. It had been a long time since Draco had been to any classes, but today wasn't too bad since they'd had a substitute teacher as Snape was too busy preparing the potion.  
  
"Sure," she stifled a yawn and grinned. She followed him into Moaning Myrtle's lavatory, timing it so they wouldn't be seen.  
  
Myrtle came floating out of her stall to see who the visitors were. As soon as she saw Malfoy, she screwed her face up in preparation to wail. "Get lost, Myrtle," he said absently. "Now." Mrytle hesitated a moment, then quickly flushed herself.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione set her books down and jumped up on a long marble dressing counter beneath a great bronze mirror. Draco came up and put his arms around her.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" he said to her softly.  
  
"Yes, and I love you."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco looked away. "Why?"  
  
"Draco, I can't answer that. I could give you a million reasons, and I could give you none. I love you because I do. You make something in me come alive."  
  
"You're right. That's not much of an answer. Just answer me this. With all I've put you through, with everything the way it's been, what kind of a future do we have?"  
  
"Anything we want. You've been the only one blinded about what can be and what is, but I think you're coming around," she finished in a slight teasing tone.  
  
"Oh yeah? How's that?"  
  
"Well, look at what you thought of me. You know, begins with a M and ends with a D. Nasty word. And look at what you thought of yourself. You were going to follow in your dad's footsteps. You were even going to follow Voldemort."  
  
"I was NEVER going to follow Voldemort," he protested.  
  
Hermione gingered touched his forearm. "Not anymore. Not with me here. Not ever again." She pulled him close and kissed him gently on the mouth. "God, Draco, if I'm still here after everything we've been through, and you're still here despite it all, we've got to have something positive working for us."  
  
"Yeah, or we're incredibly stupid and blind and ignoring all the signs we shouldn't be together," he murmured this while planting soft kisses on her lips. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much for loving me and tolerating all the nonsense I've put you through. Honestly, I'd be dead or worse if it weren't for you. I never meant to hurt you, Hermione. I swear on anything I've ever given a damn about, I'd take it all back."  
  
They were about to start kissing again when they heard a quiet sniffling coming from the ceiling above them. "That..that..was.so.so.beautiful!"  
  
"Mrytle!" they both yelled.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Peeves stuck his head through the ceiling above Mrytle. "Ewww, lookee here! There's a boy in the girl's bathroom! Did you get lost, little Slytherin? Hmmm? Or did you sneak in here to play smoochy-smoochy with that Gryffindor girl?" He started giggling uncontrollably. "Oh, this is good! Slytherin and Gryffindor sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!" Mrytle yelled at him.  
  
"Oh, ickle Myrtle doesn't like my song! Boo-hoo! Why don't you go back to your toilet, pottyhead!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! The Baron told you not to tease me anymore. I'm telling!" Myrtle flew out of the bathroom right through the wall with Peeves begging and pleading right behind her.  
  
Both Hermione and Draco burst out laughing. "Well, we're in for it now!" Draco said.  
  
"Who cares?" Hermione smirked and brought Draco's mouth back down to her own. They only had a few more minutes to themselves before Hermione had to leave for class. After a few pleading words with her to stay, Draco gave up. The world may be ending, but Hermione Granger would be damned if she missed any more classes.  
  
***  
  
"You nervous, Harry?" Sirius asked his godson in Dumbledore's office waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.  
  
"Should I be? I've faced Voldemort how many times now?" Harry managed a nervous smile.  
  
"That-a-boy," he clapped him on the shoulder. "Make me proud!"  
  
"Don't I always?" he laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two find it so bloody funny! I'm scared out of my wits over here!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"There's the Gryffindor spirit!" Lupin laughed. "Like old times then!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at all of them, also seeming to join in the mirth and patted Ron reassuringly on the back. Snape came in next carrying a large cauldron of a foul-smelling liquid and was being extra careful not to slosh any around. All of them wrinkled their noses. Lupin's eyes started to water, and even Fawkes let out a disgusted squawk. About a moment later, Draco and Hermione entered. Draco stopped on a dime. "Woah! Now that's a dreadfully familiar odor! Yes, Professor, I think you've copied it exactly. I can't remember specifics but that's coming back to me."  
  
"We've got to drink that?!" Hermione grimaced. "Oh, someone please tell me it doesn't taste like THAT, too!" But Draco's green face wasn't too reassuring.  
  
***  
  
"Oh good Lord! I'm going to toss!" Ron cried for the fourth time on the way through the forest to the Glade.  
  
"No! No, you're not!" Sirius told him sternly. "If anyone's going to toss, it's going to be me!"  
  
"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out a couple of the tart candies he loved so much. The two took them and sucked on them trying to dispel the nasty aftertaste. "How much further, Mr. Malfoy? I must say I'm certainly surprised I don't know about this place."  
  
"Not much further, sir." Draco smirked back at Ron and Sirius.  
  
They reached the glade, and all were impressed by its quiet beauty. "Ah, I see now," Dumbledore reverently said.  
  
"What is it?" Harry said softly, standing by his arm.  
  
"This is a Haven, a sort of sacred place in the Forest. Violence is not tolerated in a place such as this. This is a place to calm the spirit and to rest the soul."  
  
"Could have used a place like this instead of the Shrieking Shack," Lupin whispered to Sirius and avoided the nasty look he got from Snape.  
  
"No, Remus, I doubt werewolves would be tolerated here," Dumbledore admonished. "Now is everyone ready?"  
  
All nodded. Dumbledore shut his eyes, murmured a few words; and with a flick of his wand, they all vanished. At least, that was what they thought. Just inside the treeline, a few feet from the glade, Lucius Malfoy held a struggling Hermione with a hand tightly clamped on her mouth and a dagger pressed to her throat.  
  
"You thought you could save my son from me. But who's going to save you, mudblood?" he sneered when the group vanished. 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Lupin asked, looking around puzzled. The group had apparated just outside of Malfoy Manor in a secluded garden of sorts. Nearby was an old doorway leading into the main house.  
  
"She was just here," Ron said, whipping his head back and forth looking for the missing witch.  
  
Draco was standing there in shock not moving an inch, but Harry misunderstood. "YOU BASTARD! You Betrayed Us!" He pulled out his wand, but Snape shoved his hand down just in time.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Both Sirius and Dumbledore yelled at the same time.  
  
"Perhaps she was left behind," Lupin suggested.  
  
"She was RIGHT beside me!" Ron argued.  
  
"Ron, are you sure she came with us?" Dumbledore asked, making a motion with his hands for everyone to keep their voices down. He glanced over at Harry who was still struggling in Sirius' strong grasp to attack Malfoy.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty positive. I mean, I don't know," Ron ran a hand through his red hair.  
  
"She didn't." Draco said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Ron asked before anyone else could.  
  
"I saw, I mean, just before we dis-apparated, I saw," he stumbled.  
  
"What, Draco? What did you see?" Dumbledore gently, but urgently prodded.  
  
"My father. He grabbed her and hauled her into the woods at the last second."  
  
"And we're supposed to believe you?!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Shut up, Potter. I'm telling you the truth. Besides, I would NEVER do anything to Hermione."  
  
"Funny, your track record speaks a little differently. Maybe you left her behind because you're planning to kill us all here instead!"  
  
"Boys," Dumbledore interrupted, "I sincerely doubt young Draco here would endanger any of us."  
  
"And why is that?" Ron asked, obviously not convinced.  
  
Dumbledore looked very deeply into Draco's eyes. "Because I have seen this young man's soul, and I know there is a great goodness in it. Hermione is a very big part of that goodness, and anything she holds dear would be dear to Draco as well."  
  
Draco snorted and glared at Potter and Weasley. "I wouldn't say 'anything,' sir."  
  
Sirius' eyes narrowed. "You'd better not have betrayed us, boy."  
  
"Well, either you believe me or you don't. Anyway, we've got to get inside before someone sees us. We're wasting time out here. I'm betting dear old Dad took her back here, and she's somewhere in the dungeons below." Draco moved off towards the door in an angry flourish of robes. The others, some reluctantly, followed.  
  
***  
  
"It's time I put an end to your meddling, you conniving little whore. I was expecting you and your little friends to show up here any time now ever since we discovered Draco's change of heart, so to speak." Lucius growled into Hermione's ear as he forced her down the stairway into the dungeon.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me, you monster," Hermione struggled.  
  
"Fine," he snarled and threw her down the remaining flight of steps of which there were about twenty. A second or two after she landed very banged up but with nothing broken or badly injured, Lucius descended next to her and viciously kicked her in the ribs. She rolled a bit, and he kicked her again and kept kicking her until she rolled up against a hard surface. "Recognize where you are yet?"  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate through the haze of pain. She was pretty sure a few ribs were cracked and one of her kidneys ached excruciatingly. With dawning horror, she recognized the plank she'd been chained to during her first visit to the Manor's dungeons. She reached into her robes for her wand.  
  
"Looking for this?" Lucius held it up and proceeded to snap it in two with one hand. A little poof of smoke appeared, and he threw the two pieces on the ground. Then, he hauled her up by hair and chained her up. Finally, he tenderly drew a hand across her swollen cheek. "Not so pretty now, are we?"  
  
A slow, shuffling sound was approaching her from behind. "My Lord!" Lucius sounded surprised. A robed figure came into view to the left of her.  
  
"So this is Hermione Granger," the voice was part croak, part hiss.  
  
"Voldemort," she answered, hoping he didn't catch the trembling in her voice.  
  
The figure turned sharply to her at her boldness. Lucius raised his hand to slap. "No, no, Lucius. It's only right she recognize the most powerful Dark wizard in the world and call him by his name. Soon enough, she will acknowledge me as her master. Soon enough. That is, of course, if I'm generous in sparing her life."  
  
"But your name ISN'T Voldemort," the rage Hermione felt inside fueling her courage. "It's Tom Riddle, you disgusting piece of filth."  
  
This time Voldemort didn't stop Lucius from savagely backhanding her. "Tom Riddle was my human name. I shedded that skin a very long time ago. I can assure you that any vestige of humanity I ever possessed has long since been destroyed."  
  
"I hate you!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Yes, you do. And that hate will work well for me."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked unsure.  
  
"You've tasted it. You know its power. It's something I've mastered, not only in myself, but in others as well." He reached out a hand and grabbed her chin. Lucius sneered as he held the plank to minimize her struggles. Finally, Hermione met his eyes and what she saw there made her scream with all her might.  
  
***  
  
'WHERE is the dungeon, Malfoy?" Harry hissed to Draco.  
  
"Which one, idiot? You think the Manor only has one?" Draco hissed back. "Now, shut up, I'm trying to think."  
  
The group was making its way through back passages. Draco had assured them no invisibility cloaks or charms were necessary. The Manor was so large and contained so many twisting passageways, it would be easy to enter undetected even with so many important Dark wizards housed inside.  
  
"Where IS she?" Ron growled.  
  
"Damn it, Weasley, I said I don't know. Okay, here's what we do. I suggest two teams. One check the South dungeon. The other head to the North. Now, the North dungeon is where Voldemort's at, but she could just as likely be in the South."  
  
"How far?" Lupin asked.  
  
"South is a couple of passages from. The North's on the other side, 'bout a hundred yards or so. It's not that easy to get to."  
  
Before any more questions could be asked, Dumbledore took charge. "Draco, you, Harry, and Severus head to the South dungeon. If she's there, free her and meet the rest of us in the North dungeon. If you need our assistance, use this." He handed Malfoy a small crystal. "Squeeze it hard so that it begins to glow, and I'll know you're in trouble."  
  
"Okay, but how do we know we're going?" Sirius spoke up. Draco was about to give them the complex directions when a voice spoke from a doorway.  
  
"I'll show them." Narcissa Malfoy stepped from the shadows and walked over to her son.  
  
"Mom." The rest of the group just stared.  
  
"L:isten to me carefully. You've all got to move fast. Already time may have run out," Narcissa started to move away, beckoning for them to follow.  
  
Lupin caught her eyes. "Narcissa, thank you." The whole crowd could tell a 'moment' passed between the two.  
  
Narcissa nodded, holding his gaze for a moment, and quickly looked away. "Come. And Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you to be careful. You're father's crossed the line into madness, and I know you're quite aware of what he's capable of." She looked around at the group meaningfully. "I hope the rest of you are as well. Let's go."  
  
The group parted ways. Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, and Narcissa heading in one direction and Potter, Weasley, Snape, and Malfoy in the other.  
  
***  
  
"She is strong! Dumbledore has taught the child well!" Voldemort realized his grip from Hermione's head, which upon release hung limply down.  
  
"How much longer, my Lord?" Lucius asked, wiping the blood from the blade. Already, he'd made two small punctures, nothing deadly, but the pain they produced helped make Lord Voldemort's task easier and more enjoyable. One was between the bones of her right hand, slicing all the way through to the palm. The other was just beneath the collarbone, narrowing missing the veins that carried her life's blood. Neither would kill her, but they helped speed the process along. "I don't mean to question you, my Lord Voldemort, but wouldn't it be better to just kill her?"  
  
"Silence, fool. Her power is much too valuable to be wasted. Her innocence. Her purity. Yes, her corruption will be sweet indeed," he traced one grotesque finger across her forehead and down to her chin. "She'll make an excellent addition when she's turned."  
  
"Are you sure she can be turned?" Lucius asked.  
  
"What's the harm in trying? So, she dies? More's the pity. They'll all die. Some sooner than they would like," Voldemort made a noise similar to a chuckle. "Speaking of which, I hope the process is almost complete?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Our Muggle friends have delivered as promised. The weapons are being modified as we speak."  
  
"And the protection potion?"  
  
"Ready, and being dispensed to your loyal supporters, my Lord."  
  
"And the antidote?"  
  
"Antidote? There is no antidote, my Lord," Lucius puzzled.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
***  
  
"Here," Draco pointed to a doorway.  
  
"Let me go first," Snape moved to the front of the group. He tapped the door with his wand, and it silently swung open. Snape, then Draco, Harry, and finally Ron slowly made their way down the staircase, wands raised. Each was rehearsing all the curses and hexes they knew. Snape had a hand in his robe, and Harry suspected he was selecting a vial to use or throw if needed. They reached the bottom and crept along the passageway, pausing at the entrance to the small room inside. Snape looked back at the students questioningly. They all nodded readiness in return. Suddenly, as a unit, they all burst forth, but nothing was there. Only a plank swung empty, long lengths of chain dangled from the ceiling.  
  
"She's not here," Harry stated the obvious.  
  
"What's that stuff?" Ron gestured to a dark puddle on the floor.  
  
"Lumos," Draco said, illuminating the end of his wand, adding to the torchlight. He and Snape knelt down next to the mess and exchanged dire looks. "Blood."  
  
"Fresh blood," Snape corrected. "Quickly, we've got to get to that North dungeon!" 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe. Items in *** are flashbacks either from the canon or from earlier in this fanfic.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Hermione screamed as Voldemort invaded and violated her mind. She could feel the cold tendrils of his power searching for the darkest secrets she held. Where he encountered happiness, he ripped through it like a jagged rusty blade, but where he encountered hate, or jealousy, or rage, he caressed and fondled those experiences, feeding off them like a monstrous leech. His purpose was simple. He wanted to break her. He wanted to strip away all of her integrity, her righteousness, and her virtue and leave behind nothing but a dirty shell, nurtured solely by shame and evil. In short, he wanted to make her just like himself. But, Hermione was strong. As he tore threw her mind, she threw up mental defenses. For every horrible memory he brought to the surface, she focused on an equally happy and pure one.  
  
"Hmm, what have we here?" Voldemort snarled.  
  
It was Ron and Harry during their first year together. It was after Professor Flitwick's class the day she'd been the first one to levitate the feather with the 'wingardium leviosa' spell. Ron and Harry were just in front of her talking, and she couldn't help but listen when she heard her name.  
  
*** 'It's no wonder no one can stand her,' [Ron] said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, 'she's a nightmare, honestly.' ***  
  
The pain and humiliation once again washed over Hermione. Her friends, her two best friends in the world thought so ill of her. She had been so lonely then, so desperate for friendship. They'd broken her heart that day. The isolation flooded her mind, the fact that she was different from all the rest. In the muggle world, she was regarded as a freak and had no friends. In the witch world, she remained a freak because she outperformed all of them. It seemed she would never fit in. She would remain forever alone, an outcast.  
  
NO! They'd gotten past all that! Harry and Ron came to understand her and to love her. Hermione recalled a later moment that very same school year when they'd defeated the troll together, and she realized for the first time she had friends who would love her and protect her always. And later still when Ron had sacrificed himself on the giant wizard chessboard for them all, but she'd proven herself to them as well when the trial of Snape's potions meant only one of them could continue on.  
  
*** 'Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. 'Hermione!' 'Harry - you're a great wizard, you know.' 'I'm not as good as you,' said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. 'Me!' said Hermione. 'Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!' ***  
  
And Harry had saved them all, the truest test of a friend! Take that, you evil bastard!  
  
"But, we're just getting started, mudblood!" Voldemort's voice morphed into Professor Snape's.  
  
Another memory took form. Something hit her in the face hard. Then a pain emanated from her mouth as her two front teeth suddenly started growing at a tremendous rate. Everyone in Potions class was merely staring at her, but worse still when Ron showed her teeth to Professor Snape, everyone started LAUGHING at her.  
  
*** 'Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, 'I see no difference.' Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.' ***  
  
Another supreme humiliation washed over her again as the echoing laughs of Pansy Parkinson and the rest of the terrible Slytherins assaulted her ears.  
  
"You were never pretty, never beautiful. Always with your unattractive bushy hair, and your unremarkable dull brown eyes. Never in a million years would a boy find you handsome."  
  
"Yes! Yes, boys do fancy me!" Hermione yelled, forcing the memory of the Yule Ball into focus as she breezed into the hall on the arm of Viktor Krum and triumphantly noticed the appreciative and amazed stares of the other attendees that night.  
  
*** 'It was Hermione. But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow -.. She was also smiling. .Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her.' ***  
  
"Ah yes, Draco Malfoy, my errant prodigy, couldn't help noticing you that night. He noticed you many times, didn't he? Oh, I can feel your resistance to think about him. What are you hiding? I sense something powerful, very bright, and also very, very dark," Voldemort inhaled deeply as if relishing every moment. "Here, child, let me make it easier for you."  
  
Voldemort signaled Lucius who brought the dagger viciously down into her shoulder. The white hot flash of pain threw her defenses off guard, and she was left momentarily vulnerable to his hungry probing.  
  
*** 'At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to BUY their way in,' Hermione said sharply. 'THEY got in on pure talent.' The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. 'No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,' he spat.' ***  
  
No, Hermione moaned, not wanting to remember, but Voldemort wouldn't relent.  
  
*** 'Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?' said Malfoy. 'And he's supposed to be our teacher!' Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got their first - SMACK! She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again. 'Don't you DARE call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil - ' 'Hermione!' said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back. 'Get OFF, Ron!' Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.' .  
  
Later still.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' said Hermione defiantly. 'Granger, they're after MUGGLES,' said Malfoy. 'D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around.they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh.' 'Hermione's a witch,' Harry snarled. 'Have it your own way, Potter,' said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. 'If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are.' ***  
  
Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood. Over and over it, Malfoy's voice echoed. She would never be a true witch, not like the wizard Malfoy or Harry or Ron would be with their pureblood heritage. It was something she couldn't fight, something no matter what she did, she couldn't change. She was defeated since the moment she was born.  
  
Not true! It couldn't be true! She dredged up a memory of her own, the first time Draco had taken her breath away.  
  
*** "What do you want, Granger?" he called over to her. Hermione drew a deep breath and walked over to him. Her face peering down temporarily blotted out the sun, and Malfoy blinked as he looked up at her. "You're in my sun, mudblood." Hermione moved and kicked him, albeit gently, in his bruised ribs. "One more time, Malfoy, and you'll be looking up at me from just three inches high. Just in time to see my shoe squash your ugly face." "Huh," was all he said and continued to look up at the sky. After a minute, he turned back to her, shielding his eyes, "You didn't answer my question." Hermione looked at him uncomfortably, then looked away. "Nice meadow you've got here. It looks even more, um, cheerful in the daylight." ***  
  
Maybe it had been the effects of the sun. Maybe it was just the way he lazily sprawled there in the meadow, but the sight of him had taken Hermione's breath away. She'd always felt uncomfortable around him, always on edge, but this time was different. Something had changed between them. The very manner in which she perceived him changed. She'd seen his weakness, and now felt a strange stirring of compassion and pity. And as the sun turned his hair a sparkling white, Hermione realized how handsome he was. With no malice in his eyes, he looked actually charming, and when had his shoulders become so broad or his chest so well defined? Hermione once again experienced the first waves of heat between that soon threatened to completely engulf them when he'd kissed her a few moments later.  
  
*** When she saw him wince despite his surprisingly pleasant laugh, not the evil cackle-like sarcastic laugh she was used to, she tried to start breathing again normally and walk over to him. She got within a foot or so of him and was relieved that he was finally starting to calm down and return to normal. Without looking at his face, she reached a tentative hand to gingerly place it on his side to see if he had injured himself again. She was now extremely quiet except for her suddenly quick, hard breathing. An inch away, his hand shot out and grabbed hers. Their eyes locked for a moment, and she saw the same grim Malfoy looking back at her. All traces of amusement were gone. Suddenly and without warning, his lips descended on hers with a firm, yet demanding pressure. Hermione had no clue what had come over her, nor did she want to. Somehow able to remember his injuries, she carefully put her arms around Malfoy's back to steady herself. Even with his arm around her, she felt light- headed. The kiss deepened and seemed to go on for hours, but it actually lasted only a few minutes. They pulled away as the kiss ended, and both were breathing heavy. Draco swallowed, and Hermione managed a shy, weak smile. "What the hell was that?" Malfoy whispered, never taking his eyes off her face. ***  
  
"Yes, the foolish git never did have good taste, but what happened after all that passion ignited? Ah yes, quite the little tramp, I see," Voldemort cackled.  
  
*** What Voldemort made her relive next was the absolute worst moment of her entire life.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called as she slammed shut the front door. "Draco, there's something I've got....to....tell....you," she trailed off as soon as she saw him standing there with the most terrible look on his face. It was way beyond anger or rage. It was an unspeakable hatred, and it was solely directed at her. She skidded to stop and felt all the blood rush from her face. "You bitch," Malfoy whispered. "What?" Hermione heard herself ask, but she knew her ears hadn't deceived her. Her heart started to pound in her chest as a wave of overwhelming panic hit her so hard she couldn't think. "You FUCKING mudblood bitch!" he said much louder. She flinched and thought momentarily she would pass out, but he was suddenly gripping her arms so tightly she was sure he would leave a bruise. "You played me for a fool! You only pretended to want me so you could make my humiliation complete! You've always wanted revenge! Haven't you?! HAVEN'T YOU?!" He was screaming now and shaking her violently. "Draco, stop. You're hurting me!" She desperately pleaded. He slapped her hard. "Hurting you?! Hurting YOU?! You little whore! How DARE you speak to me of hurting you!" "Draco, I don't know what happened. I can explain." He shoved her down on the floor where she burst into tears. "You don't need to explain, Hermione, sweetheart." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He paced around her with an animalistic savagery as if any moment he would rip her to shreds. "I saw it all! I saw EVERYTHING!" "What are you talking about?" she sobbed. "I'm talking about you and Weasel, you pathetic excuse for a witch." "NO! You have it all wrong. Somebody tricked him. Somebody," but she was cut off when he bent down and slapped her again. "No, YOU have it all wrong. I should have never come here. I should have never trusted you. All you wanted was information about the Death Eaters and my father. You never cared for me. GOD! How could I have been so STUPID!" He left her there and went upstairs. In a few minutes, Hermione was through the door to his bedroom and tried to hold him, but he just shoved her roughly onto the bed and returned to his task of packing. Hermione again launched herself at him in a desperate attempt to make him understand, but he wheeled on her with his wand pointed in her face. "Stay the hell away from me, mudblood, or so help me there will be one less witch attending Hogwarts." His voice was ice, and his eyes were deadly. In another minute, he and his things were gone, leaving Hermione to roll off the bed onto the floor unable to control her hysterical sobbing. ***  
  
To compliment the experience, Voldemort directed Lucius to stab Hermione again, but he had a hard time completing the task. Hermione was thrashing violently against the chains, trying to shield herself from her inner pain. Lucius aimed for her other shoulder and attacked, but her hand came down and inadvertently blocked the blow, the dagger slicing between her bones and emerging through her palm.  
  
"Tighten those chains, you incompetent idiot! There should be NO slack!" Voldemort shrank back a little from the girl. After Lucius re-secured her, Voldemort again reached out to stroke her shriveling defenses. They were almost gone, having been weakened by that final blow.  
  
"So, you proved yourself the little whore. Look at what he thought of you. Oh, the hatred you feel towards him now! Truly intoxicating! His housemates mocking you. His vicious insults. Yes, you remember every one," Voldemort practically cooed. "And when he apologized, all you felt was rage, hatred. Yes, let it grow! Let it fill you up, become all that you are! And when you discovered his was one of my very own loyal Death Eaters at that most intimate of moments, just when you trusted him again.."  
  
Hermione felt the hatred growing deep, stemming from every foul thing Draco had ever said or done to her or to her friends. She hated the shame he put her through. She hated the constant humiliation. She hated everything about him. The intensity of the hatred threatened to burn away everything else inside of her. All of her happiness at Hogwarts melted away.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Voldemort cried. "All that RAGE! It's amazing she withstood me this long!"  
  
***  
  
Narcissa stopped the group at the entrance to the North dungeon. A rush of cold wind from the darkness below sent shivers down their spines. "They are down there," she said, her voice hollow and flat.  
  
Lupin approached her with a pained expression on his face. "Narcissa," he choked.  
  
"Just go, Remus. I made my choice long ago to be with Lucius. I see now that I was so naïve and foolish to think I could change what he is. I only regret I was too blind to see my own son's ambition," she closed her eyes in anguish.  
  
Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Narcissa, there is hope yet for Draco. He has joined us in hopes of stopping his father and Lord Voldemort before their tyranny can become complete."  
  
Narcissa looked up at him, not daring to hope. A desperate sob escaped her throat, and she wavered, threatening to faint. Lupin caught her gently, but she shoved him away, regaining her iron grip on herself. "No. I sealed my own fate long ago. There is nothing you can do to release me. Please, go now. There isn't much time." With that, she moved off down the hallway, her regal bearing betraying nothing of the heartbreak inside.  
  
Dumbledore led the way down the stairs, his old body surprisingly stealthy and spry. Everyone tensed, wands at the ready. The scene opened as they expected. Forty or more Dark Wizards stood there waiting for them. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, and he gave them all a tight, brave smile before leading them into battle. 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The scene before the newly arrived and panting foursome was truly awesome indeed. The three students merely gaped at the carnage all around. Dumbledore was taking on AT LEAST ten Dark Wizards on his own while five or six were already incapacitated around him. Sirius was in a bad bind of three on one, but was somehow managing to stay afloat. Lupin was finishing off another couple and trying to make his way back to Sirius. But there were still far too many of them against far too few.  
  
"Why didn't that cursed man WAIT for us!" Snape cried, rushing into the throng, dodging hexes and shouting curses and counter-curses. If Draco's, Harry's, and Ron's jaws could drop any further, they would have fallen on the floor.  
  
"Woah, go Professor Snape!" Ron muttered, undeniably impressed.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Get in there!" Malfoy pushed the other two and started to go in a different direction.  
  
Harry grabbed his arm and spun him around, his eyes narrowed. "And where are YOU going?"  
  
"I'm going after Hermione, where else? Care to stop me?" Draco stated as a blatant threat.  
  
"No," Harry shook his head and dodged a rebounding hex. "Of course not. Just, just be careful, will you?"  
  
Malfoy's eyes shot up in surprise. "Yeah, you, too. See you on the other side."  
  
The two boys briefly shook hands. Malfoy nodded to Ron who nodded in return. Then, Malfoy disappeared into the crowd. Harry and Ron, too, jumped headfirst into the fray. Much to Malfoy's annoyance, the Dark Wizards started muttering, "Potter! Potter is here! Get Potter!" They should have been worrying about him! (What was it about Potter anyway?!!)  
  
Draco made his way back to the room where the bodies had been. He didn't know if she'd be in there or not, but it was worth a start. Voldemort had to have brought her back here, even if it was just her cor- NO! He wouldn't think like that! She HAD to be alive.  
  
Draco fought off a Death Eater and charged into the room, and stopped in shock and confusion. Was this the same room? No trace of the horrors in there remained. All the bodies had been removed, and in their place, cases of the Spiderwort protective potion lay open and half empty. Next to them, the modified warheads were in different states of readiness. Draco found it hard not to stop and study them for a moment, trying to recall the bits and pieces he remembered of his recent nights spent here. Yes, it was coming back. All of the weapons had been tampered with to detonate by way of a magical detonator at the altitude that would provide the maximum yield. The Pink Spiderwort was protected by a magical charm that would ensure it survived the initial blast and mix with the radioactive fallout. Ordinarily, the magical creatures that survived Ground Zero would be immune to the radiation. However, with the Pink Spiderwort mixing into the water supply and wind currents, the devastation would be on a catastrophic scale. Muggles and magical beings alike had no chance for survival, leaving the world free to reshape in whatever manner Voldemort saw fit.  
  
With the dragon carcass now gone, Draco could see a small doorway in the back of the room. As he cautiously approached, having rethought the whole rushing headfirst into unknown situations idea, he distinctly heard his father's voice, followed by a cutting reply by Lord Voldemort. Draco stealthily crept into the room, unnoticed.  
  
"My Lord, is it wise to return here? Dumbledore and his men are right outside!" Lucius anxiously stated.  
  
"My Death Eaters are more than enough to handle them!" Voldemort returned his attention to the bound form of the girl before him. She was suspended in the air by a Mobilicorpus spell, and Draco assumed she was unconscious, but thankfully alive.  
  
"My Lord! Please reconsider! We are so close to fruition, to lose to Dumbledore now would be the end of us, sire! Azkaban, Lord Voldemort!"  
  
"Will you be silent! If by some miracle Dumbledore should prevail, I can assure you, you will never see the inside of that prison," Voldemort coldly said. "Now, go fetch my things! I will check on the weapons."  
  
"My Lord, Harry Potter is right out there! This is madness!"  
  
"All the better if I should face him, Lucius. Question me one more time, and it will be the last thing you utter," Voldemort said imperiously, and with a swish of his black robes walked right past Draco hidden in the shadows and back out of the room.  
  
Lucius' lips curled as he regarded the prone Hermione. He brought his hand back to slap her when someone caught it before he could bring it downward.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Father." Draco stepped in front of his father.  
  
"Does your mother know you're home?" Lucius sneered.  
  
"She's the one that led Dumbledore here," Draco coldly said just to see his father's reaction, and he wasn't disappointed. Lucius flinched, having never expected his obedient wife to be capable of such a betrayal.  
  
"What? Did you honestly think she loved you, Dad? With the beatings? And the mistresses? But, I think she really started to hate you when you set in on me. You didn't see the look in her eye the night I became a Death Eater, did you? Murderous, I would describe."  
  
"Interesting choice of words, son." Lucius held up his wand.  
  
"It was intentional," Draco's eyes glinted in anticipation. Then, the fight began.  
  
***  
  
Scared out of their wits, Ron and Harry were nevertheless having the time of their lives. Time and again, they helped each other out of tight jams. So far, six Death Eaters were stupefied, and all they had received in return were a couple of boils and a few scrapes. Harry was doubly thankful Ron and his brothers had been around to show him how to physically spar. Half of their victories had been due, not to magic, but double fists to the jaw. They would have had more Dark Wizards stupefied, but their buddies kept enervating them much to the duo's dismay. Still, twice they'd helped out Lupin and Sirius, and once Snape had come to their rescue. Harry kept trying to see how Dumbledore was making out, but by the explosions and flashes of light, he assumed he was doing just fine.  
  
Then, Ron shouted, "Snape's down! Time to return the favor!"  
  
"Are you really sure?" Harry grinned evilly.  
  
Ron grinned back. "Don't you wish!"  
  
The two boys ducked between their two attackers and made their way to their fallen Professor.  
  
"Enervate!" They shouted and Professor Snape suddenly sprung back into motion. Harry caught Sirius' eye who gave him a grin that said 'What did you do that for?' Harry winked back, refocusing his attention.  
  
Snape, Harry, Ron, all had their backs pressed to one another and were busy countering curses and trying to catch expelled wands while not losing their own. "What did you do that for?" Snape hissed. "I was FINE!"  
  
"Excuse me for saying so, Professor, but you didn't LOOK fine!" Harry argued and narrowly deflected a curse.  
  
"You cruddy creep! The least you could say is Thank You!" Ron was insulted.  
  
"That's detention for you when we get back to Hogwarts. Now, duck down, both of you!" Snape spun around and hit two of the Death Eaters with a confusion hex. They both stumbled forward, and Ron and Harry socked these two like others.  
  
"Stupefy!" they each shouted, already selecting their next targets.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Lucius moved in a circle around each other, eyes locked, wands held tensely. Neither made a move. Finally, Lucius lunged and yelled, "Crucio!"  
  
Draco ducked as the spell blasted harmlessly into the wall behind him. He stood up shocked. His father had actually used one of the three Unforgivable curses on him. This fight hadn't seemed real until now, but it was about to get interesting. Like two dancers, their spells collided and slid past each other, graceful but deadly. Fast as lightning, they dueled, some elements going as far back as Draco's early childhood. But Draco Malfoy was no longer a child, but a grown wizard. While his father may have had experience on his side, Draco had youth and vitality, and soon the older wizard showed signs of fatigue.  
  
"Ready to give it up, Father?" Draco smirked as his last hex partially hit its mark.  
  
"No," Lucius panted. "Never to an insolent child like you."  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Draco continued the dance, wearing his partner down step by step.  
  
Finally, the end drew near. Lucius, succumbing to a Stumbling spell, fell untidily to the floor. Draco raised his wand to finish him off, a joyous, triumphant smile on his features. "Do it, then! Finish me!" Lucius spat, literally, at Draco.  
  
"Avada - "  
  
"No!"  
  
Draco spun around to face Hermione who was struggling desperately against the incapacitating spell. "Wha-"  
  
"Behind you!" she yelled.  
  
Lucius lunged at Draco, but the younger wizard managed to fall backwards and kick vault his father overhead to crash into a wall. "Stupefy!" he shouted, finally bringing an end to the terrible duel.  
  
Draco rushed over and reversed the Mobilicorpus spell. Hermione sank into his arms, and he cradled her head. "I thought I lost you," he murmured into her curls, holding her tightly with his other arm.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and they sank to the floor, both exhausted. "You almost did. He, he almost got to me."  
  
"What saved you?" Draco wonderingly asked, holding her head back to look into her luminous brown eyes.  
  
"You. You did. At the very last moment, I remembered you telling me in the Girl's Lavatory how much you loved me. Do you recall that conversation?"  
  
Draco laughed and held her tighter, rocking her. "Of course, I do. Of course, I do. I meant every word! Oh my God, Hermione, you had me frightened! I thought he might have turned you!"  
  
"I'm still here," she fiercely whispered into his ear. "I told you before. You can't get rid of me that easily. I love you too much."  
  
"I love you, too." Then, he kissed her with a surprising passion for one who just went through the duel of a lifetime. Their kisses were furious, bruising, desperate to be with one another again, their hands fists in each other's hair.  
  
Hermione broke away first. "The bombs? Did you defuse them?"  
  
Draco paled. "No. I didn't. I've been busy," then he grinned and kissed her again.  
  
"Oh, okay, enough," Hermione laughed. "Come on, which way did Voldemort go?" She pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. "Idiots, they didn't even take my wand from me. "  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at her, teasing her. Then, he grimaced. "That way. But wait! Voldemort's in there. Do you think we can take him by ourselves?"  
  
Hermione frowned and looked around as if Dumbledore, Harry, and the rest would suddenly materialize before her. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Out there, fighting the Death Eaters. I don't know if any of them are still standing."  
  
"Then we don't have much of a choice, do we? It's just us then." Hermione sighed and moved towards the door, but not before Draco caught her up in what he hoped was not their final kiss.  
  
"Don't say it," she whispered. He nodded. Then, taking her hand, he made his way towards the doorway.  
  
*** 


	28. Conclusion!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Courage to Find the Strength  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Well, what?" Hermione set down her drink on the table.  
  
"Well, what happened next?!" Hagrid groaned.  
  
"Hagrid! You've already heard this story a thousand times! You KNOW how it ends!" Hermione laughed and squeezed the big man's hand across the table.  
  
"Yeh, but I love the way you tell it." Hagrid's eyes had a dreamy look to them. "'Specially the romantic parts."  
  
"There's not much more to tell, is there?" Harry jumped in. "Ron and I and the others finished up with the rest of the Death Eaters, though we didn't come out of it quite as unscathed as Hermione would tell it, but overall, not too shabby." He leaned in conspiratorially and grinned. "The real fun began when Dumbledore and I faced off against Voldemort."  
  
"Hey! I was there, too, you know!" Ron huffed.  
  
"Yes, of course you were, Ron," Hermione soothed, "but you DID get knocked out by Voldemort first thing when you all entered the room."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ron turned crimson and looked down. "But, I was there!"  
  
"Anyway, shall I finish the story or not?"  
  
"YES!" Their entire table and many members of the surrounding tables shouted.  
  
"So, after finishing with the Death Eaters, we all raced into the room together to confront Voldemort. Draco and I from the rear passageway, and Harry - and RON,- Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and Remus from the front. But Voldemort was ready for us. Like I said, Ron was immediately thrown against the wall and knocked out - "  
  
***  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled, rushing over to his fallen friend, as Dumbledore launched a powerful curse at Voldemort who easily countered.  
  
Sirius and Lupin stepped in and also attacked him, but Voldemort threw a potion made from the venom of a basilisk at them. They were lucky it didn't kill them, merely paralyzed them and turned them into living stone. Snape didn't get a chance to launch an attack of his own because he was too busy going through his stashed potions to find an antidote. Not only were Sirius' and Lupin's bodies paralyzed, but their hearts and minds were as well. If quickly reversed, no permanent damage would be done, but Snape had to act fast. It meant leaving the battle up to Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
The battle was among the fiercest the Wizarding world had seen in millennia. Voldemort had become extremely powerful, twisting old curses into newer, more lethal ones. It took all of Dumbledore's incredible might just to stay alive. Harry had the distinct impression that Voldemort was just playing with them. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco and Hermione edging into the room behind Voldemort. At the sight of her, Harry felt an immense relief wash over him and with that relief came a great surge of power. He chanced a peak over at Snape who was finally administering the correct antidote to his fallen comrades, although by the groggy looks of them, it would be a while before they fully regained their senses. Harry drew on the strength of the knowledge that his friends lived, were depending on him, and believed in him with all their might.  
  
Harry turned back to Voldemort who had just managed to pin Dumbledore against the ceiling, and smirked, "Is that the best you can do, you pathetic excuse for a Dark Wizard?"  
  
Voldemort dropped Dumbledore to the ground with a thud. Wisely, the old man pretended to play dead and let Harry fulfill his destiny. "What did you say to me, boy?" Voldemort's tone was of utter disbelief, and he bit back a laugh. "What can you possibly do to me now that your precious Headmaster is out of the running?"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Riddle," Harry was satisfied at Voldemort's flinch at the name. "I never needed Dumbledore to kick your sorry ass."  
  
Voldemort sneered and raised his wand, but Harry laughed. "Remember what happened last time? Your wand won't work on me if you try to kill me. We'll cancel each other out."  
  
"I don't need to kill you to conquer you, Potter," Voldemort spat, lowering his wand. It was all the opening Harry needed, and he brought out a second wand from his robes. Voldemort looked confused, not understanding the switch.  
  
"Do recall this wand?" Harry's voice was soft and deadly.  
  
"Should I? Besides, you can't use that against me. The wand chooses the owner, and you already possess a wand." Voldemort's eyes glinted triumph at the boy's obvious mistake.  
  
"Yes, you should recognize it. It was my father's."  
  
"But how! How did you come by that cursed thing?!" Voldemort shouted, this time beginning to look scared.  
  
Harry advanced on him, step by step. "A friend," he glanced over at the fallen Dumbledore, "kept it safe for me all of these years. Sure, MY wand has a feather from Fawkes, same as yours, but my FATHER'S has all the love he possessed the night he died defending me, and all the hate he felt towards YOU!"  
  
With that, Harry launched a spell that only he would ever launch, a spell so powerful it could never be duplicated. "PATRONUM KEVADRA!!" A giant stag, not shining silver as with the Patronus spell, but black and solid as if carved from onyx. It moved faster than the speed of sound, causing a giant sound concussion as if a thousand bolts of lightning had erupted in the room, knocking everyone down except for Voldemort and Harry. A brief moment later, the stag skewered Voldemort upon its great horns and flung him down at Harry's feet while his wand rolled harmlessly across the floor in the direction of Dumbledore.  
  
There he lay, the great Dark Lord, bleeding and broken from thirty or more gaping holes in his body, a great puddle of black blood pooling at the hem of Harry's robes. Harry looked down at him in disgust, rage still flowing through his veins. Voldemort, with the last of his strength, actually smiled up at him and uttered his dying words, "This isn't over, Potter." Then, he dissolved into his own gore, leaving only a few tattered bits of his black robe.  
  
Harry let out an unconsciously held breath, and staggered towards Dumbledore who was just then picking himself up off the floor. They stared at each other a moment, then joyously hugged, both with tears streaming down their faces. Harry let the hug end and was immediately crushed by Sirius and Lupin, who though weak, managed enough strength for this. Ron, who after a few rough slaps by Snape, came to, and he also joined in the congratulations. After a few moments, Harry walked over to Snape and extended his hand. The professor hesitated a moment, then after looking into Harry's eyes, took it in his own, and shook it with a firm grip.  
  
More congratulations were heard when suddenly Harry said, "Where's Malfoy and Hermione?"  
  
"I'm over here! Thanks for finally remembering me!" Hermione indignantly muttered over a control panel of one of the bombs. Draco crawled out from underneath the device with a jumble of wires in his hands, and his wand held sideways in his mouth.  
  
"What have you two been doing?" Sirius asked, very confused.  
  
"Well, why you all were having fun defeating Lord Voldemort there, SOMEONE had to defuse these things. Do realize they were to have gone off about five minutes ago?" Hermione crossly declared. "Thankfully, I read up on these things back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Bombs?" Ron asked, scratching his head.  
  
"No, silly! These!" Hermione held a few flat-shaped boxes in her hand. "Magical detonators! Just like Fred and George used to make, only a LOT more complicated. Besides, for a moment, it was all I could do to keep Draco here from running off to help you. Luckily, I managed to keep him here, helping me disarm these things. This one's the last one. Now, not only are the detonators off, but even a Muggle couldn't activate them if they tried."  
  
Draco grinned, and put an arm around Hermione's waist. With his other hand, he threw the wires he held on the ground. "Kinda satisfying, ripping this junk apart. Makes you wonder how they tick."  
  
Ron stared at him, and groaned. "Well, if you really have an interest in understanding how Muggle things work, I know someone back at home you should talk to."  
  
Draco frowned. "Don't know if there's anyone at YOUR home I would particularly care to talk to, Weasley."  
  
Ron glared at him, turning red. Only Harry's and Lupin's arms on his robes kept him from pummeling the arrogant Slytherin. Then, Draco burst out laughing. "I'm kidding. I'm only kidding. Geez, Weasley, touchy as ever."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the two, and then turned to look at Sirius and Snape, who were also glaring at one another, when he said, "Some things never change."  
  
With that, they made sure the Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy were secured. Later, when the Ministry officials arrived to take the lot to Azkaban to await trial, Sirius and Lupin asked for a few moments alone with one of the prisoners.  
  
"So, Peter, you be sure to say hello to all my old friends now, okay?" Sirius smiled viciously at the twitching little man whom he had once called friend.  
  
"Yes, Wormtail, I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends with the Dementors," Lupin agreed.  
  
"Guys, you have to believe me! It was the Imperius, I swear!" Pettigrew cried.  
  
"Yeah, tell it to the judge, a likely story," Lupin waved goodbye as they hauled the whimpering man off to the waiting officials.  
  
"Next time we meet, Peter, it'll be in hell," Sirius bent over to whisper in the man's terrified ear as they dragged him away.  
  
With that, most of the members of the group decided to return to Hogwarts in expectation of a hot shower and long, restful sleep.  
  
***  
  
"So that's about it," Hermione concluded. "That's the end of the tale."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Neville Longbottom interrupted. "You said MOST of the members returned to Hogwarts. Who stayed behind? Draco?"  
  
"You would think so, but I think the answer would be obvious as to what happened next," a voice called from behind them.  
  
"Remus! You made it! I was just finishing the old story for them all. This must be my thousandth telling if I've told it once!" Hermione stood and embraced her friend. "And Narcissa, you look lovely this evening!"  
  
Narcissa warmly smiled and embraced the other witch. "As do you, my dear. Now where's my grandson?"  
  
"I don't know where - oh there he is."  
  
A young blond boy of about five or so was pointing a silver spoon at another young boy with dark, unruly hair and glasses at the end of the long table. The smaller darker boy was also pointing a spoon. "MY dad beat up Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Wizard ever!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Just because YOUR dad beat up some stupid old wizard and all doesn't make YOU special or anything. Besides, MY dad is the greatest wizard of all time. He's going to be the Minister of Magic soon!"  
  
"That's enough, both of you." The new master of Malfoy Manor, and Council Member of the Ministry, scooped up both his feisty son and his budding young rival, one under each arm and made his way back to his very pregnant wife.  
  
"I can't keep track of him, always stirring up trouble like his father." Hermione moaned, kissing Draco as he deposited the two at her feet. "Why can't he be more like his sister and study? Almost seven, and halfway through Hogwarts, A History."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes fondly at her, then greeted his mother. "Mom. Remus." Draco warmly shook his step-father's hand. Narcissa kissed her son's cheek, then bent down to drool over her favorite and only grandson.  
  
Just then, Dumbledore came down the table to greet them all, accompanied on one side by Sirius Black, and the other Professor Snape. The other Professors were mingling with the other guests in the packed Great Hall of Hogwarts. There must have been thousands of people there. Here and there, a red-haired Weasley could be seen standing out like a sore thumb. Still, a great majority of the guests was huddled around Hermione's seat as she finished relating the tale.  
  
"Everyone enjoying themselves, I hope?" The Headmaster inquired, hugging and greeting each one of them. Sirius embraced Harry and all his old friends. Snape even managed a small smile for the group.  
  
"Yes, thank you, sir. This reunion idea was brilliant!" Harry gushed.  
  
"Excellent. Excellent. Carry on then." He handed each child a lemon drop, then made his way back into the crowd, greeting past, present, and future students and their families as he went.  
  
Professor Snape made to leave when he felt a small tugging on the hem of his robes. He looked down to see a very proud and admiring young boy looking up at him. Judging by his blond hair, it didn't take long to deduce who it was. "Sir? Are you Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes, I am. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to be a Slytherin, of course," the young wizard-to-be haughtily declared. "Just like my dad! And you're going to teach me Potions, aren't you? Because Dad said you're the very best teacher here, and I want to learn to teach that snotty Potter boy over there a lesson, and Mom always said you -"  
  
"Alexander!!" Hermione screamed at him and removed him from Snape's presence, who was looking decidedly interested in what the little one had to say. "What have I told you and told you about repeating what other people have said -"  
  
Everyone laughed, and then Hagrid spoke up in his big booming voice, "Hey, Hermione, why don't you tell us again about the time that -"  
  
The End.  
Finally finished! Thank you all so much again for the encouragement and the time you took to read my work. Tell me what you all thought, please! I love to read and very much appreciate your reviews and feedback! 


End file.
